Communication
by Mausu-chan
Summary: Le rejet est ce que j'ai toujours connu… Je ne pensais pas que ma présence pourrait réjouir des personnes, ou encore, que je pourrais aider des personnes. Il me manquait quelque chose sans que je le sache… Quelque chose d'important dans la vie, pourtant. Je ne le voyais pas, j'étais comme aveugle alors que mes yeux sont rouges rubis… Le rejet, à cause d'eux, à cause de moi…
1. Je suis Lio

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **COMMUNICATION**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1- Je suis Lio**

Aie... Ma tête me fait mal... Qu'est-ce... Où suis-je ?! Je me redressai soudainement sur le lit où j'étais allongée... À l'odeur, je dirais une infirmerie... J'entendis une petite voix et regardai en sa direction pour... pour voir Coco ! Je me précipitai vers lui et le pris dans mes mains. Coco est un petit écureuil brun avec des petites nuances rouges au bout de sa queue et de ses oreilles.

\- Coco ? Ça va ? lui demandais-je doucement.

Il me répondit qu'il allait bien, je soufflai de soulagement... Mais où est-ce que j'étais ? Coco me demanda également où on était mais je lui répondis que je n'en savais absolument rien. Il s'installa sur mon épaule et je vis un hublot... Un hublot ? Dans un bâtiment ? Les hublots étaient seulement sur... Oh non ! Je me précipitai vers le hublot, me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour voir la mer à perte de vue... Oh merde... J'y crois pas... On est en mer... En mer ! Putain ! Coco se mit aussi à pester... Je te comprends mon ami, mais là...

Maintenant le plus urgent c'est de savoir sur quel bateau on est... Marine ou Pirate ? Ou encore marchand ? Dans tous les cas... Je ne serai jamais...

Je regardai vers la droite et vis un miroir... Je m'en approchai pour m'observer plus attentivement... Mes cheveux blonds-roux étaient coiffés en deux fines tresses qui me descendaient sur chaque côté. Mon front normalement dégagé était caché par un bandage, faisant le tour de ma tête... J'ai dû me cogner quelque part... J'étais toujours vêtue de mes vêtements : donc d'un pantalon large serré aux chevilles beige et d'un haut qui s'accrochait à l'aide de sorte de bouton également beige... Les rebords et aux coudes (puisque les manches de mon haut sont remontés jusqu'à ces derniers), aux chevilles et au col étaient verts. C'était des vêtements pas très communs, mais c'était les seuls que j'avais. Puis je regardai mes yeux... Mes yeux rouges. En plus, qu'ils soient rouges, mes cheveux clairs les faisaient ressortir ! Je regardai encore un peu le miroir avant de détourner le regard... Puis :

\- Coco ? le questionnais-je.

Il remuait son museau en l'air. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Puis soudainement il sauta de mon épaule et commença à courir vers la porte.

\- Attends Coco ! m'exclamais-je.

Je le poursuivis et il réussit à sortir de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi il sort ?! J'ouvris la porte et regarda les couloirs, j'entendais Coco, je savais où il allait, où il était, mais... Je mis un pied dehors, pas très assuré et me mis à sa poursuite. Pas trente-six-milles solutions ! Bordel ! Les couloirs sont grands ! Je sens encore Coco ! Je continue ma course ! Je me sens de moins en moins sûre... Je vois Coco devant une porte, il s'apprête à la passer ! Je cours vers lui et trébuche tout en l'attrapant dans ma chute entre mes mains. Sans que je le remarque, je me retrouve sur un pont, à plat ventre, avec Coco dans mes mains. Je tourne Coco vers moi.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es parti ? marmonnais-je.

C'est alors que je regarde un peu plus loin et vois un homme immense assis sur un siège, entouré de beaucoup de personnes... Oh non... Je regarde à gauche, à droite, beaucoup de personnes ! En moins de deux, je me retrouve derrière l'encadrement de la porte et les regarde furtivement, me cachant comme je le peux... Oh putain... Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?

\- Père, c'est la fille qu'on a repêchée, dit l'un des hommes.

L'homme sur le siège ne fait que hocher de la tête et me fixer... Ça ne me rassure pas alors pas du tout ! Mais attendez ! Il l'a appelé «Père», de ce que je sache il n'y a qu'un équipage qui se considère comme une grande famille et c'est... Oh non ! Je regarde vers quelqu'un d'autre, oh non... Le symbole... C'est celui de Barbe Blanche, donc l'homme assis sur son fauteuil c'est lui... À l'aide...

Coco était redevenue calme et s'accrocha à mon épaule pour observer furtivement cette assemblée... Ils ne sont pas au complet... Mais ils sont beaucoup !

\- Approche, gamine... fit-il, doucement.

Je déglutis en me cachant davantage... Oh non... Je suis très mauvaise mais alors je suis une pourriture dans les contacts avec autrui ! Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver sur un bateau avec un équipage de deux personnes ou une seule ou avec personne ? Merde ! La plupart des pirates me regardent et se demande sûrement pourquoi je ne m'avançais pas... Mais parce que je ne peux ! Je ne peux pas avancer devant tellement de personnes ! Je déteste être le centre de l'attention ! Que quelqu'un... Non... Je ne peux pas demander l'aide de quelqu'un si cette personne ne peut même pas m'approcher... Plutôt je ne supporterais pas la distance... Je me recroquevillai davantage dans mon coin. Je ne peux pas sortir... Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je ne peux pas !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule ! Je sursaute, me décale comme possible et trébuche pour atterrir sur le cul ! C'est qui ?! Je redresse mon visage apeuré vers une femme... Elle semble surprise par ma réaction, ses yeux bleus sont légèrement écarquillés et ses cheveux bruns descendent en cascade dans son dos. Elle est qui ?!

\- Calme-toi, petite... Je suis une infirmière, j'ai pansé tes blessures, me dit-elle doucement.

Je reculai davantage en la voyant s'avancer, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant sa non-progression.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- L... L... o... Li... Li... Li... Lio... réussis-je à répondre malgré mes tremblements.

\- Lio, c'est ça ?

J'hochai doucement de la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas venir voir Père ? Il veut juste discuter avec toi, tu sais. Il ne te veut aucun mal, me sourit-elle.

Sinon il m'aurait déjà tué ! Je reculai encore et Coco agrippa ses petites mains à mon col et le tira. Je regardai vers lui, tout en m'éloignant de l'infirmière un minimum. Il me dit alors que je ne pourrai pas éviter la case «Barbe Blanche»... Merde !

\- Tu as peur de quelque chose ? me demanda l'infirmière.

Je dirigeai mon regard effrayé vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas avancer en public, près de personnes, cela m'était impossible.

\- J... Je... peux pas... répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

\- Tr... Tr... Trop... de... per... pers... perso...

\- Personnes ? Trop de personnes ? me questionna-t-elle, en me coupant la parole. Tu es timide, mais ce n'est pas une raison... Tu as vécu quelque chose de choquant avec les hommes ?

Je niai de la tête, en entourant mes jambes de mes bras. La tête basse, je lui répondis :

\- Avec les humains...

Elle parut effaré par ma réponse.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à établir un contact avec les humains ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je niai de la tête. Elle se redressa et s'approcha rapidement de moi ! Je me relevai rapidement pour m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible et trébuchai à nouveau, pour tomber sur les fesses, mais cette fois-ci... L'infirmière me tint par le poignet... Oh non ! Je dégageai rapidement mon poignet, tombai sur les fesses et m'éloignai le plus possible, jusqu'à rencontrer un mur.

\- Je vois... Même pour t'aider... Tu n'arrives pas à établir de contact...

Mais pourquoi elle me comprend autant ? Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant ou pas ! Elle s'éloigna doucement de moi, tout en continuant de m'observer.

\- Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire, restes ici, m'ordonna-t-elle avant de partir.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va essayer de faire ? Coco tira sur mon col et me dit d'aller voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte... Je déglutis et m'avance lentement vers la porte, pour regarder... Je vois l'infirmière devant Barbe Blanche.

\- Donc qui y a-t-il ma fille ? lui demande le géant.

\- Elle s'appelle Lio, mais elle a du mal avec les humains, répondit naturellement l'infirmière.

\- Avec les humains ? demande un homme, identifier comme Marco le Phénix.

\- Oui, elle a trébucher et quand je l'ai rattrapé, soupira-t-elle avant de continuer, elle s'est tout de suite dégagée pour tomber et se reculer.

Je déglutis à nouveau... J'observais furtivement leur échange... Même Coco observait.

\- Je vois... Si elle ne peut pas venir, alors je vais lui parler dans ma cabine, dit le géant en se levant.

Je me tendis d'un coup ! Barbe Blanche voulait me parler ! Et comme je ne pouvais pas sortir il voulait que j'aille avec lui dans sa cabine ? Oh... Merde ! Et comme il se dirige vers la porte avec l'infirmière, j'imagine... Coco se mit à me tirer à mon col et je m'éloignai de la porte pour me cacher derrière un mur. Maintenant je comprends aussi pourquoi tout est si grand. Mais à quoi je pense ?! Je suis dans une situation bien plus problématique ! Barbe Blanche passa la porte avec l'infirmière et elle regarda dans tous les coins avant de me voir derrière le mur, je me cachai davantage.

\- N'aie pas peur, Lio, me dit-elle.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Lio, père voudrait s'entretenir avec toi, comme tu ne pouvais pas sortir, il a décidé que vous alliez parler dans sa cabine, c'est bien, non ?

Je tente de me cacher davantage, mais l'infirmière s'avance vers moi ! Je me bloque et recule avant d'à nouveau tomber sur les fesses. Ma putain de maladresse...

\- Lio, père veut juste parler avec toi, j'ai bien compris que t'as du mal avec les humains, mais père est quelqu'un de très compréhensif, me rassura-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, puis vers le père de ce navire... Il n'avait rien de dangereux dans son regard, il avait même un regard compatissant ou désolé... Coco me dit qu'on devait aller lui parler et qu'on n'avait pas le choix, puis il sauta de mon épaule pour aller sur celle du pirate.

\- Coco ? demandais-je.

Il me dit de venir. Je déglutis et me relevai, pour hocher de la tête. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'infirmière.

\- Je suis Marie, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la cabine de père, d'accord ?

J'hochai de la tête et Barbe Blanche ouvrit la marche, pour être suivit de l'infirmière et moi, enfin... Je gardais un joli écart entre nous... Le pirate ouvrit alors une porte et s'y engouffra, Marie me fit signe d'y rentrer et elle partit. J'inspirai profondément avant de rentrer dans la cabine et de refermer la porte, Coco revint sur mon épaule et je lui caressai le sommet de sa tête.

\- Alors Lio ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à la dérive ? me demande-t-il.

Je reste près de la porte et me souviens d'une tempête... Mais une tempête déchirante... Un éclair et je sursaute. Je regarde vers l'empereur avant de détourner du regard.

\- Je me souviens d'une tempête... J'avais quitté mon île natale... répondis-je, vaguement.

\- Et pourquoi avoir quitté ton île ?

\- Parce...

Tout me revint... Des premières moqueries, au dernier harcèlement. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et baissai la tête en me tenant le bras tremblant.

\- Je...

Coco me dit alors que si je ne pouvais pas le dire, que je ne le dise pas. Je soufflai pour tenter de calmer mes tremblements, sans succès.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler... réussis-je à articuler.

Barbe Blanche ne fit qu'hocher de la tête.

\- Alors je vais te demander pourquoi le contact humain t'effraye ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne m'effra... tentais-je.

\- Ne me mens pas, Marie m'a bien expliqué et tu m'en as fait une belle démonstration avant, me coupa-t-il.

Je baissai la tête.

\- J'ai longtemps vécu loin des villes... Je ne sais plus... comment vivre avec les autres... marmonnais-je, en baissant la tête.

\- Et pourquoi t'as vécu loin des civilisations ?

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ? répliquais-je, avec un regard non-assuré.

\- Tu te trouves sur mon navire, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine île, le mieux s'est de bien s'entendre. C'est pour ça que je te pose des questions, alors ?

\- Parce que je suis différente... marmonnais-je.

Il leva un sourcil, j'ai répondu à sa question, mais ça ne doit pas être très compréhensif.

\- J'ai vécu loin des civilisations parce que je suis différente... répétais-je.

\- Et en quoi l'es-tu ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Je... Je peux parler... avec les animaux... et mes... yeux sont... rouges... balbutiais-je.

Coco me dit que j'avais bien parlé et que le reste devait bien se passer, je lui caressai nerveusement la tête.

\- Je vois, dit-il en buvant dans sa chope, mais tu n'auras pas le choix, va falloir que tu restes ici pendant pas mal de temps.

\- Com... Combien ? demandais-je.

\- Je crois que ce sera deux semaines encore jusqu'à la prochaine île.

Génial...

\- Mais maintenant la question est, où tu vas dormir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber donc il va falloir que tu dormes quelque part.

Oh bordel... Ils ne peuvent pas me balancer à l'eau ? Ma mort sera peut-être moins douloureuse...

\- Voyons, sur notre dernière escale, nous avons fait le plein de provisions et avons en plus de ça, remplis les cabines qui devaient être vides... Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles dormir à côté de provisions, me dit-il en riant légèrement. Le contact humain t'effraye, alors Marco serait le plus préférable.

Marco ? Marco le Phénix ? Je ne connais qu'un seul Marco.

\- Po... Pourquoi ? demandais-je, légèrement inquiète de me retrouver avec un homme.

\- Il est le plus calme et avec lui tu n'as pas besoin de parler beaucoup.

\- Ma... Mais...

\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il est très compréhensif par rapport à ton soucis, me dit-il avant de crier, Marco !

Oh non... Coco tenta de me réconforter comme possible, mais c'était peine perdue... À l'aide ! La porte s'ouvrit, étant juste à côté de moi, je vis Marco rentrer de son air nonchalant... à deux centimètres de moi ! Je fis un saut pas possible sur le côté, en lâchant un petit cri ridicule et me retrouver au sol, pour m'éloigner le plus possible. À plusieurs bons mètres, je tentai de calmer ma respiration effrénée.

\- Oui, père ? demanda-t-il, comme si ma réaction était normal.


	2. Lire ?

**Réponse au rewiew (à la rewiew) :**

Ju :

Coucou ! Alors pour commencer... Ce n'est pas le prologue, mais le chapitre 1 que t'as lu... Oui, très décevant... Je rigole ! Ça me fait vraiment sauter de joie que t'aie aimé le premier chapitre ! Alors le passé de Lio... Ne sera pas vraiment dévoilé... Elle en parlera des petites fois, mais c'est déjà tout. Puis, dans la vie, des personnes ont des dons sans avoir mangé de fruits du démon, (alors je peux mettre mon pied à côté de ma tête et je n'ai pas mangé le fruit de l'articulation à ce que je sache...) Alors ceux qui l'ont éloigné des autres, ce sont les villageois eux-mêmes, ce n'est pas une personne seule qui l'a fait, mais c'était le rejet d'un village entier... Ah oui ! La peur de Lio est une ochlophobie et non une agoraphobie, j'ai vérifié rien que pour toi ! La différence entre les deux c'est que l'agoraphobie est la peur des espaces ouverts et des lieux publics, le sentiment ressenti est le même mais l'ochlophobie c'est la peur de la foule en tant qu'oppression. Mais il y aura des explications plus tard dans l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2- Lire ?**

Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?! Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation ?! Bin, je suis tombée à la flotte...

\- La salle de bain est la porte au fond à droite, m'expliqua Marco.

Avec Coco sur mon épaule, j'étais dans sa cabine... Barbe Blanche lui avait expliqué la situation et il avait été plutôt compréhensif. Il acceptait que je garde une distance de sécurité avec lui.

\- Par contre je ne sais pas où tu dormiras... souffla-t-il, tu vas pas vouloir dormir dans le même lit que moi si t'as besoin d'un écart de deux mètres un peu près...

\- C'est... c'est bon... Je vais... dormir par terre... articulais-je.

\- T'es sûre ?

J'hoche de la tête. En même temps, je ferai quoi d'autre ?

\- Si tu veux t'occuper, j'ai des livres dans l'étagère, m'indiqua-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

D'après ce que je sais, il est le navigateur et donc également le cartographe. En gros, il doit faire les cartes. J'observe sa cabine quelques instants... Le bureau se situe juste en-dessous du hublot, quand on rentre par la porte tout droit. Une étagère remplie d'Eternal Post à la gauche du bureau, ils en n'ont beaucoup ! La commode à gauche quand on rentre et le lit juste après la commode. Un grand espace est libre entre l'étagère et la porte de la salle de bain, je crois que je dormirais là. Je m'avance vers l'étagère à ma droite. Je tente de lire le titre d'un livre mais me rendis vite compte... C'était écrit dans des caractères que je ne maitrisais pas... Sinon, ce que je peux faire, c'est prendre un livre et faire semblant de lire pour pas qu'il cherche à me donner une occupation, ou je ne fous rien avec Coco... Bon ! Le choix est vite fait ! Je prends un livre au pif, m'assois au sol près de l'étagère, juste à côté de la porte en faite et ouvre le livre... C'est bien ce que je pensais... Les caractères que je ne sais pas lire... Coco me dit de ne pas me décourager pour ça et que je peux tout de même tenter de lire.

\- Et comment ? lui chuchotais-je sans vraiment y croire.

Il m'explique que c'est pas bien dur et que je dois tenter de lire les lettres par leur phonétique... Sauf qu'il faut savoir à quelle phonétique est attribué la lettre... Je sais parler mais pas lire, enfin si ! Mais pas cette écriture, je sais lire une autre écriture qui est seulement très peu répandue... Et quand je dis très peu, alors je veux dire très peu. Comment je vais faire... Parce que ces caractères là... C'est... J'y comprends que dalle... Je tourne quelques pages pour faire semblant de comprendre et Coco me dit que je devrais essayer au moins... Je regarde les caractères, Coco, les caractères, Coco, les caractères... Et je secoue la tête. Je tourne encore quelques pages et m'arrête pour faire genre de lire.

\- Je pense que pour lire, faudrait tenir le livre à l'endroit, m'annonça Marco.

Oh... Je rougis et le retourne vivement pour voir si là, je vais comprendre... Je me cache derrière le livre et Coco me dit que je peux y arriver, si je le veux vraiment. Je regarde les caractères cette fois-ci à l'endroit... J'y arrive pas...

\- Tu ne sais pas lire ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pa... Pas vraiment... Je ne sais pas lire ces caractères... répondis-je hésitante.

\- Tu sais lire lesquels alors ? me questionna-t-il.

Je ferme le livre, le pose à côté de moi et ramène mes jambes vers moi, pour les entourer de mes bras.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on appelle cette écriture... Je sais seulement qu'elle est peu utilisée...

\- Je vois, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Mais pourquoi je me soucis de savoir quoi dire ?! Je ne parle pas ! Je suis née pour ne pas parler ! Enfin... ça c'est moi qui me l'ai enfoncé dans le crâne... Je n'arrive pas à parler normalement avec autrui alors je me suis dite que je suis faite pour me taire. Je me levai pour ranger le livre dans l'étagère et je regardai les autres bouquins... Je ne pouvais en lire aucun... Coco me dit que si j'étais une telle tête de mule à ne pas vouloir essayer, autant que je ne me plaigne pas après et que je ne fasse pas cette tête. Je m'assis alors contre le mur à côté de l'étagère et en face du lit de Marco... Également en face de la commode, j'imagine que ses vêtements y sont ou ses cartes... Coco se mit à courir devant moi pour m'occuper, à danser comme s'il patinait ! Je me mis à rire légèrement.

\- Coco... soufflais-je en souriant.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à faire son cirque. Lorsque quelqu'un cria que le dîner était servi, Coco s'arrêta et me regarda.

\- Bon... commença Marco en posant sa plume. Il est l'heure de manger, tu viens ?

J'hoche de la tête et je le laisse sortir en premier. Je le suis vers le réfectoire, tandis que Coco saute sur mon épaule, mais devant la porte je bloque... Marco est déjà rentré. Je regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte... Oh non ! Tout le monde est réuni ! Ils sont tous assis à une place ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Je recule doucement de la porte et repars rapidement pour la cabine à Marco ! Au moins, je sais que là, personne ne me dérangera !

Je rentre avec fracas dans sa cabine et referme rapidement la porte... Je souffle... J'ai évité de croiser quelqu'un, mais si personne m'a vu c'est autre chose... Coco me réprimanda un peu sur mon comportement.

\- Désolé Coco... Je ne peux pas...

Il souffla agacé par mon comportement... Je n'y pouvais rien... J'étais un parfait modèle d'insociabilité... Je m'avançai un peu dans la cabine et mon œil dériva vers la carte que Marco était en train de dessiner... Mais je ne voyais qu'une erreur. Une simple erreur en plus. Je pris la plume et corrigeai le trait, en rajoutai trois pour compléter la carte.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, je me retournai vivement ! Qui est-ce ?! Je vis Marco. Je reposai la plume sur le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Je reculai tout de suite en voyant la distance entre nous diminuer, le laissant ainsi jeter un coup d'œil à sa carte.

\- J'ai... j'ai juste vu une erreur... répondis-je hésitante.

Je ne sais pas si pour lui, c'était grave qu'autrui finisse ses cartes, alors je ne sais pas non plus comment il va réagir. Ses yeux parurent s'écarquiller.

\- Comment...? Je cherchais à la terminer... marmonna-t-il. T'as lus des livres sur la navigation ou la cartographie dans tes caractères ? me demanda-t-il.

Je niai de la tête. Ses sourcils se levèrent.

\- Comment t'as pu corriger et finir la carte alors ?

\- Je... je... je sais pas... j'ai juste vu l'erreur... bredouillais-je.

J'ai juste vu une erreur et je l'ai corrigé, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à réfléchir. Marco parut réfléchir puis il soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives pas à lire et pourtant t'arrives à corriger une carte... Bon, à la base je suis venu te demander si tu comptais venir manger, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Euh... en faite... je... J'ai pas faim... répondis-je maladroitement.

Et ce bon vieux traitre de ventre décida de s'exprimer... Bordel ! Merde ! Marco rigola avant d'annoncer :

\- Si c'est l'assemblée qui te dérange, peut-être que je peux te ramener un plateau.

Je relève la tête surprise... Il irait chercher un plateau pour moi ? Personne n'a voulu faire quelque chose pour moi, à part Coco.

\- Tu... tu... t'irais chercher un plateau pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, après on ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise, me sourit-il.

Je restai surprise et il sortit de sa chambre... Waouh... Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Bon, maintenant la question, je fais quoi ? Coco me dit de m'assoir sur son lit au lieu de par terre.

\- Coco, c'est son lit, je vais pas m'y allonger...

Il me répondit alors que j'étais invitée.

\- Invitée n'est pas synonyme d'emmerdeuse, répliquais-je en m'asseyant contre le mur à côté de l'étagère aux bouquins que je ne pouvais pas lire.

Je regardai le plafond... C'est bizarre. Est-ce qu'ils déposent toujours les naufragés sur la prochaine île ? Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais une fois sur l'île ? Je ne peux pas me mélanger aux personnes... Peut-être que je devrais d'abord me soucier du moment présent que de quelque chose qui est dans deux semaines un peu près. Je soufflai pour tenter de remettre mes idées au clair. C'n'est pas possible, en à peine trois jours je suis passée de mon île horrible, au Moby Dick, le bateau de Barbe Blanche... Je crois que le pire, c'est que je suis très bien renseignée, enfin pas renseignée, informée serait plus approprié.

Je reste longtemps à divaguer dans mes pensées assise contre le mur, lorsque Marco revient avec un plateau et s'approche de moi ! Je me recroqueville tout de suite sur moi et lui jette un regard très incertain, il s'arrête et pose le plateau là où il se trouve.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié pendant quelques instants, me dit-il en retournant à son bureau.

Je desserre ma prise sur mes jambes et m'avance à quatre pattes pour prendre le plateau et le ramener vers moi et mon mur.

\- Un membre de l'équipage devrait venir t'apporter un coussin, un tapis et une couverture, annonça le phénix.

Oh... Oh... Pas bon ! Enfin s'il ne m'approche pas, c'est bon ! Je commençai à manger et Coco grignota quelques bouts pour se remplir également l'estomac. C'était très bon ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si délicieux et succulents ! Mes yeux en pétillaient presque ! Coco adorait également, sauf que lui il sautait presque partout pour bien montrer son humeur joyeuse !

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, le commandant autorise à entrer et un membre de l'équipage rentre avec ce que Marco m'a dit qu'il m'apporterait. Il se dirige vers moi et je m'éloigne grandement jusqu'à être coincée dans le coin !

\- C'est bon, poses ça par terre, l'arrêta Marco.

Le pirate posa les affaires par terre et ressortit par la porte. Puis Marco me regarda quelques instants de son regard flegmatique.

\- Il voulait seulement te donner les affaires.

\- peux... pas... rétorquais-je en grommelant.

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à son bureau. Je me redressai alors et pris les affaires pour les déplier un peu. Je mis le tapis par terre, le coussin contre l'étagère et la couverture par-dessus. Et Coco vint tout de suite sauter joyeusement sur la couverture ! Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si je n'avais pas Coco ! Ça serait l'ennui à plein nez !

\- Au faite, tu sais faire autre chose que la cartographie ? me demanda Marco.

\- Heu...

Non. Pas à ce que je sache... Coco m'énonça alors toute une liste de ce que je savais faire, comme être maladroite... Mais il m'énonça d'autre chose, mais... Je ne savais pas vraiment si se serait utile.

\- Je ne crois... pas que... ce soit utile... répondis-je hésitante.

\- Dis toujours, répliqua-t-il.

Heu... Pas envie... Coco sauta du lit pour grimper jusqu'au bureau et commença à danser ou plutôt à tenter d'expliquer quelque chose au commandant. Rooh... Coco tentait de lui dire ce que je savais faire...

\- Coco... soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur la couverture contre le mur.

Et il n'arrêta pas.

\- Il est en train de dire quoi ? demanda Marco me regardant.

J'écoute Coco parler avant de regarder le commandant...

\- Il dit que je suis assez bonne en bricolage... soufflais-je détournant le regard.

Coco cria tout de suite que j'étais pas «assez bonne en bricolage» mais que j'étais une pro en mécanique et en courant électrique... Heureusement que Marco ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit...

\- Et là ? me demanda-t-il en fixant Coco.

\- rien d'important...

Coco s'insurgea tout de suite de je cite : «ma mauvaise coopération»... En même temps, je ne vais pas dire tout ça ! En plus il en rajoute en disant que je sais beaucoup de choses et que je suis très bien informée, que je possède des informations cruciales... Marco me jeta un regard interrogateur et je soupirai.

\- rien d'important... soufflais-je à nouveau.

Il leva un sourcil et Coco vint tout de suite s'exclamer sur ma tête en sautant dessus.

\- Coco !

Je tentai de l'attraper pour qu'il arrête, mais il sautait à chaque fois et grimpait sur moi ! De ma main au cou et tout le tralala ! Enfin ! Je réussis à l'attraper et il ne bougea plus, je soupirai de soulagement en m'affalant sur mon lit improvisé...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne soit rien d'important, sourit Marco.

Ouais, il est perspicace... Il est pas con. Je soupire et l'ignore pour la peine.

\- Si tu veux prendre une douche tu peux, m'annonça-t-il.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors je me levai avec Coco sur l'épaule et longeai le mur jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Attends, je vais te donner une serviette, me dit-il.

Je m'arrête devant la porte et le regarde aller à sa commode, il en sort une serviette et apparemment aussi autre chose. Il vient vers moi et je me braque contre la porte, pourtant il ne s'arrête pas ! Il s'arrête juste devant moi et me tend la serviette avec...

\- Je t'ai mis un de mes caleçons avec un short et un t-shirt aussi, si tu n'as pas envie de rester dans tes vêtements, m'expliqua-t-il.

Un de ses caleçons ? Je veux bien mais... C'est pas un peu glauque ? Bon... J'avance doucement mes mains et prends la serviette et les vêtements des mains de Marco en évitant de toucher les siennes, pour m'enfuir dans la salle de bain !

\- Pfiou...

J'ai cru avoir une attaque quand il a été si proche... Je pose la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo, me regarde deux secondes dans le miroir avant de défaire mes tresses et de retirer mes vêtements. Poitrine pratiquement inexistante, forme très peu, peut-être maigrichonne... Coco me dit alors de vite aller sous la douche, ce que je fis.

Je me suis lavée rapidement et ai mis le caleçon de Marco, après m'être séchée à l'aide de la serviette... Il me va ! Enfin, ça peut me faire un short... Je mis rapidement mes vêtements habituels, hors de question d'en mettre d'autre ! Et je tressai à nouveau mes cheveux en deux fines tresses. Coco sauta sur le lavabo réclamant aussi être essuyé, je pris la serviette et la frottai énergiquement sur lui, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il fut sec et je pus sortir... J'avais accroché la serviette. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, Marco leva deux secondes les yeux vers moi et je posai rapidement ses vêtements sur son bureau, pour m'affaler sur mon lit improvisé et Coco s'allongea à mes côtés.

\- J'imagine que tu portes le caleçon, déclara Marco.

Raaah ! Je rougis et enfouis ma tête dans le coussin... J'entendis seulement le rire du commandant voyant ma réaction.

\- Tu peux dormir, il se fait tard, je t'apporterai un plateau demain matin, ne t'inquiètes pas, me sourit-il.

Pourquoi ils sont si gentils ? Je ne les comprends pas... Je m'allongeai sous ma couverture et Coco vint se recroqueviller sur le coussin à côté de ma tête.

* * *

 _Avez-vous des questions à me poser ? Est-ce que quelque chose n'est pas clair ? Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la réponse à Ju… Lio souffre d'une sorte ochlophobie c'est la peur de la foule._

 _Kiss, à la prochaine !_


	3. Révélations

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponses aux Rewiews :**

O.O... Waouh... Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fanfiction ! Vos rewiews me font extrêmement plaisir !

Ju :

Kikou ! Alors voyons voir... consultons le dossier... l'acte de naissance... Je vois... Oui, j'ai bien compris... alors ! Comment je perçois Lio ? Cela est une très bonne question... Je dis qu'elle est maladroite, extrêmement timide, mais aussi asociale, après c'est surtout sa phobie qui vient y mettre du sien. Non elle n'a pas beaucoup confiance en soi. Alors son rôle, il viendra ne t'en fais pas, il viendra. Alors justement les connaissances de Lio sont très importantes. Et la langue ? Tu te demandes certainement ce qu'il en advient, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais le dire directement, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Histoire. Voilà c'est dit ^^

Après elle reste importante, tu verras par la suite. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi tu révises de l'Allemand ? Ich hoffe dass du gut lernst ! (s'il-te-plait en lisant cette phrase ne fait pas l'accent français… Merci pour ta compréhension...)

Saens :

Merci pour ta rewiew ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! (l'histoire ne restera pas petite longtemps...)

Guest :

Voici la suite ! J'espère que t'auras aussi hâte de lire la suite !

Celmon :

Toi, je t'ai répondu ! Je le sais ! Je m'en souviens ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les précédents !

quereuil :

T'es impatiente de découvrir la suite ? J'espère que tu le seras pour la suite ! Voici le chapitre trois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3- Révélations**

Je me suis endormie à pas d'heures et me retrouve alors à avoir dormi jusqu'à pas d'heures... Je me redresse les yeux encore brouillés par un nuage de sommeil et tente de regarder l'horloge près du bureau... Onze heures... Il est onze heures... Je suis trop fatiguée ! Ma tête retombe contre le coussin et j'allais me rendormir si Coco ne sautait pas sur ma tête ! Et il n'arrête pas ! Il continue de sauter joyeusement sur mon crâne !

\- Coco ! hurlais-je.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et retomba mollement sur mon front. Je soufflai de soulagement et voulus me rendormir, mais...

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais hurler le matin.

J'ouvris difficilement un œil pour voir Marco à son bureau.

\- Tu travailles toute la journée ou quoi ? le questionnais-je avec la voix pâteuse.

\- Non.

Direct, sec, imprécis. Je soufflai et voulus retomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais ce n'était pas l'envie d'un ananas...

\- Ton plateau est à côté de toi.

Je tournai la tête vers la gauche... Un plateau repas y était... Des gaufres... Et de la confiture... Avec un verre de jus d'orange... Ma bouche saliva et mon ventre grogna. Coco se releva de mon front et se dirigea vers le plateau en me disant que si je ne me levai pas, c'est lui qui mangerait tout. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me relève pour m'assoir en tailleur et prendre le plateau devant moi, dos à l'étagère. Coco vint près du plateau et j'entamai avec lui le petit déjeuner (tardive).

Je commençais à me réveiller de plus en plus et à réaliser où j'étais et avec qui. Tout mon corps se tendit d'un coup sec. Merde ! Je suis avec Marco ! Heureusement que j'avais fini de manger sinon j'aurai lâcher ma gaufre en me souvenant. Le matin, j'étais jamais vraiment connecté au monde réel... Le matin, je prenais tout à la légère et posais souvent des questions idiotes... Ça va, de ce que je me souviens, j'ai pas posé de questions trop intimes. Je reposai le plateau à côté de moi et me recouvris de la couverture en m'adossant à l'étagère... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'occuper ? Coco vint à mon épaule et se recouvrit également de la couverture.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider pour quelques cartes ? me demanda Marco.

Hein ?

\- Co... Comment ça ? le questionnais-je incertaine.

\- J'ai besoin de faire plusieurs cartes et puisque tu te débrouilles bien, tu pourrais peut-être en faire quelques unes et ça t'occuperas, rajouta-t-il en faisant un trait horizontale.

L'aider ? Ça m'occupera en effet et ça sera cool, mais...

\- Je... je ne... je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai... bredouillais-je.

\- Faisons un test, répliqua nonchalamment Marco.

\- Un test ?

\- Je te demande de faire une carte en te disant la superficie de l'île et te montrant des photographies faites, d'accord ? me questionna-t-il en se retournant.

J'hésite... J'hoche de la tête et il me sourit. Pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas de travail pour l'instant alors viens t'assoir à mon bureau pour faire le test, dit-il en se levant et rangeant un peu le bureau.

Je me levai doucement et remis mes vêtements en place, mais je ne m'avançai pas. Marco était toujours à côté du bureau. Coco grimpa jusqu'à mon épaule. Il partit deux secondes à l'étagère, d'où je m'éloignais et il m'intima de m'assoir. Je m'assis silencieusement à son bureau et attendit.

\- Donc, voilà une feuille vierge, dit-il en posant une feuille vierge devant moi. Le matériel est devant toi et voici les photos et les mesurent sont 471 km de long et 398 km de large, tu t'en sortiras ?

J'hoche de la tête et remarque notre proximité en m'éloignant discrètement de lui sur la chaise. Oh Bordel ! Trop près !

Il s'éloigne et s'assoit sur son lit. Je souffle doucement avant de prendre les photos, de regarder les mesures que j'ai noté (dans mes caractères) et pris quelques crayons et ustensiles de cartographie pour commencer la carte correspondante à cette île.

La côte Ouest est plus arrondie que la côte Sud, qui se trouve être creuse et possède une crique. La montagne se situe près de la côte Nord, un peu à l'Est. Le crayon tournoie autour de mes doigts, faisant quelques traits bien placés. J'avais l'habitude de dessiner en même temps que de tourner le crayon autour de mes doigts, ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

Je fis un dernier trait, avant de vérifier mon dessin et de me détendre en soufflant, contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- J'ai terminé... marmonnais-je sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

J'entendis Marco se déplacer et il se plaça à ma droite, s'appuyant sur la table et le dossier de la chaise.

Attendez...

TROP PRÈS ! Je sautai pratiquement de ma chaise, tombai sur le cul et m'éloignai le plus possible jusqu'à rencontrer un mur ! Oh Putain ! Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Marco souffla d'exaspération. D'exaspération ?!

\- Pourquoi t'as tellement de mal avec le contact physique ou juste l'approche ?

Euh... Parce que ? Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ?! Il sembla abandonner et prit la carte pour vérifier chaque détail. Dîtes-moi que je ne me suis pas gourée ! Un sourire fleurit sur son visage...

\- La carte est bonne, je ne vois pas d'erreur. Tu pourrais m'être d'une grande aide pour aller plus vite, me sourit-il.

Je le regardai stupéfaite... Coco vint sur le bureau et bomba son torse. Il sortit un discours mémorable du fait que c'est lui qui m'avait élevé ou un truc du genre ! Je pouffai dans mes mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Il dit que j'arrive la cartographie parce qu'il m'a élevé et qu'il est fier de moi, répondis-je en riant toujours.

\- Élevé ?

\- C'est parce qu'il est déjà adulte, qu'il se considère presque comme un grand frère pour moi, souris-je.

Il hochait de la tête et Coco continuait à montrer de la fierté ! Il est trop marrant ! Marco s'approcha soudainement vers moi ! Je me braquais contre le mur et m'éloignais le plus possible ! (Toujours sur le cul...) Je finis par rencontrer l'autre mur, qui m'indiquait la fin de ma fuite ! Marco s'approche encore et je me recroqueville comme possible ! Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi ! Il finit par s'arrêter devant moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur. J'étais totalement apeurée ! T'approche pas plus ! T'approche pas plus ! Je t'en prie Marco ! Il leva la main vers moi ! Mes bras réagirent avant moi et se mirent devant moi pour me protéger, ma tête se baissa et mes yeux se fermèrent. Par appréhension !

Au début, il ne se passa rien, j'hésitai à rouvrir les yeux, mais je sentis la main de Marco saisir mon avant-bras ! Un coup de jus me traversa ! Hérissant mes poils ! Je relevai tout de suite la tête, tentant de faire lâcher Marco, tout en évitant de le toucher au maximum !

\- Lâche-moi ! m'exclamais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'ai peur... Si peur... J'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! Lâche-moi ! Je me débats comme je le peux ! Mais Marco ne me lâche pas ! Je ne le vois pas ! Mes yeux s'obstinent à rester fermés !

\- Lio, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, me dit-il doucement.

\- Lâche-moi !

Je me débats toujours ! Je veux juste qu'il me lâche ! D'un coup, il me prend aux épaules, bloquant pratiquement tous mes gestes !

\- Lio, m'appela-t-il.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Pourquoi il s'obstine ?! Je suis un cas désespéré ! Pourquoi ?! J'ai peur ! Arrête ! Pourquoi Coco ne fait rien ?! Pourquoi il dit rien ?! S'il-te-plait Marco ! Arrête ! Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides ! Mon corps se met à trembler !

\- Lio...

\- lâ... lâche... m... moi, marmonnais-je misérablement avec mes tremblements.

\- Regarde-moi.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas le regarder ! Je ne peux pas ! Sa poigne se radoucit. Je ne bouge pas. Ses mains s'éloignent de mes épaules. Je ne bouge pas. Il se relève et je rouvre les yeux doucement vers lui.

\- Nous ne voulons que t'aider... souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à établir un contact physique ?

\- pourquoi ? murmurais-je.

\- De quoi ? me demanda Marco.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider... ? questionnais-je la voix éraillée.

\- Parce qu'on a vu que t'en a besoin.

Mes yeux s'abaissèrent à nouveau. Je ne comprendrais jamais. Mes tremblements se calment qu'un petit peu... Je n'arrive pas à me calmer davantage ! Le contact est encore présent dans mon cerveau ! Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je tente de regarder le sol, mais je ne vois rien ! J'ai peur... Coco apparait dans mon champ de vision est fait des signes. Coco... Calme-toi ! Je tente de réguler ma respiration. Coco vient vers moi, saute sur mon épaule et frotte sa tête contre ma joue, pour me montrer qu'il est là. Coco... Ma respiration se calme. Je... Je...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Je sursaute ! Je l'ai complètement oublié ! Je me tends à nouveau ! Il s'est reculé quand ? En effet, il se trouve assis sur son lit... Ce qui m'est arrivée ? Pas grand chose... J'avais pas vraiment un passé effroyable... Seulement des habitants qui me rejetaient... Des petites insultes... Et une vie loin de toutes civilisations...

\- rien, bredouillais-je prenant Coco dans mes bras pour me rassurer.

Même s'il se considérait comme un grand frère, je prenais Coco plutôt pour mon petit frère, parce que je l'ai trouvé.

\- On ne devient pas insociable par «rien», rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais c'est rien... marmonnais-je.

\- Dis directement que tu ne veux pas en parler, au lieu de mentir, déclara presque froidement Marco.

Son ton m'étonna. Pourquoi... ? Je ne savais pas... Il se leva et sortit de la chambre... Qu'est-ce... ?

* * *

Après notre altercation, (dans sa cabine), il était sorti... Et je ne savais pas quoi faire... Pourquoi ils veulent m'aider ? Pourquoi ? C'est incompréhensible de vouloir aider une inconnue ! Alors je tentai de me calmer... Je me mis de l'eau gelée sur le visage et sur les poignets. Ensuite... J'ai rien fait... Puis j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher, serrant Coco contre moi, comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Il était tard...

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux... La nuit était tombée... Je voyais à peine quelque chose. La cabine était seulement éclairée par de petits faisceaux de lune. Je baillai tout de même, comme pas possible et dû m'étirer. Il est quelle heure ? L'horloge du bureau est illuminée par un faisceau de lumière de l'astre blanc. Deux heures ? Du matin ? C'est tôt... Mon ventre exprima qu'il était vide, super... Je grognai contre mon organe et tentai de retrouver le sommeil. C'est vrai qu'hier, je n'ai mangé qu'une fois, tellement longtemps que j'ai dormi et si tôt que je me suis endormie. Je soufflai...

\- T'as un plateau à côté de toi, souffla une voix qui ne trahissaient aucune fatigue.

Je me redressai vivement et fixai le lit en face du mien (improvisé, je précise toujours). Marco y était allongé. Il ne semblait pas dormir et n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'intention. Je baissai mon regard et vis un plateau repas... Sûrement du soir. Ma bouche saliva face à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait toujours, ça avait l'air si bon. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon que je mange maintenant alors que je devrais dormir.

\- Je te déconseille tout de même de manger maintenant, il ne faut pas manger pendant la nuit, déclara à nouveau Marco.

J'hoche de la tête et décide seulement de boire un coup.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ? me questionna le blond.

\- Po... Pour le...

\- Pour le contact physique, m'interrompit-il.

\- Euh... Bin... Je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un et comme c'est quelque chose d'inconnu, j'imagine que... ça me... fait... peur ? répondis-je hésitante. Et puis... t'irais pas faire un câlin à un inconnu... si ? demandais-je en tournant la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

Un rire s'éleva dans la cabine. Marco ? Pourquoi il rigole ?

\- En effet, je n'irai pas faire un câlin à un inconnu, dit-il en souriant toujours amusé. Et je comprends la peur de l'inconnu, mais que parce qu'on ne connait pas, il ne faut pas en avoir peur.

\- ...hum...

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre... ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire après ça...

\- Si je te propose de t'aider par rapport à ton problème pour les contacts physiques, est-ce que tu m'aiderais pour mes cartes ? me questionna Marco.

\- Pourquoi t'as tant de cartes à faire ? lui demandais-je en retour.

J'étais assez intrigué de l'apprendre, parce que depuis que je suis ici, il passait la plupart de son temps à son bureau en train de tracer des cartes. S'il s'absentait, c'était pour aller manger. Et là, il est deux heures du matin et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormit un minimum, le son de sa voix est celle de quelqu'un bien réveillé, ses yeux sont comme d'habitude et il ne montre aucun signe de fatigue. Il n'a pas baillé ou il ne s'est pas frotté les yeux.

\- J'étais en mission avec ma division pendant un petit moment et chacun a pu faire des photos d'îles et en découvrir d'autres, alors je m'efforce de les dessiner toutes et comme j'en ai encore pas mal, je me disais que tu pouvais m'aider, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors tes camarades te donnent les informations sur les îles et tu les reproduis sur les cartes ?

\- C'est ça, me confirma-t-il.

Un ange passa.

\- Alors ? Tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Il m'aide pour mon problème au contact physique et en échange je l'aide pour dessiner les cartes ?

\- Comment tu comptes m'aider ? le questionnais-je.

\- C'est une bonne question, mais je pense que peut-être en établissant un contact petit à petit, ça pourrait fonctionner.

\- ça marchera pas... marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentis Marco me regarder, sûrement intrigué par ma réponse.

\- J'ai... déjà essayé... une fois... et ça a mal terminé... répondis-je en tentant de sourire.

Mais ce faux sourire disparu dès lors que le souvenir remonta complètement. J'arrête ma respiration un instant et froisse la couverture. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je rouvris les yeux et regardai vers Marco.

\- euh... oui, oui, je crois que je dois dormir... bredouillais-je en m'allongeant et prenant Coco dans mes bras.

J'entendis Marco soupirer.

* * *

 _Voici le troisième chapitre ! Laissez des rewiews si vous voulez me poser des questions ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les questions !_

 _Kiss, à la prochaine !_


	4. Départ

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

Ju :

Je vois que tu comprends vraiment très bien les agissements de Marco ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est vrai qu'il a pas été délicat le Phénix… D'ailleurs ! Je lui ai demandé son secret pour pas avoir besoin de sommeil ! Je te dis pas, ça a vraiment été dur de le trouver et en plus avoir l'autorisation de lui poser UNE question ! Une seule ! J'aurai aimé lui demander s'il m'aime, mais bon, rien que pour toi il m'a répondu : "T'as qu'à avoir mangé le fruit du Phénix" je te dis pas ma déception, je voulais tellement savoir, j'ai été déçue...

PS : Nous sommes actuellement dans le même pays sauf que moi je suis dans le Nord et me les caille ! Je t'encourage pour tes études et espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si ce n'est pas dans celui-ci que tu te pèteras le plus de fou rire ! Merci !

Tami :

Alors, je vais me permettre de répondre à tes nombreuses questions, parce que je crains que tu sois déçue à la fin… Désolée… Donc, j'avais déjà répondu à cette question au deuxième chapitre à Ju. Il existe des personnes qui ont des dons comme ça, sans avoir mangé des fruits du démon, sans avoir vécue quelque chose de spécial. Son passé n'est pas énormément révélé, je pense que je ferais plutôt un chapitre bonus pour le raconter en détail. Ses parents ? Ils… Non, je préfère raconter cela dans ledit chapitre bonus. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'une tribu. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une rewiew ! J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas retirer l'envie de lire la suite !

Trafalgar-Anna :

Alors ta rewiew est très… constructif. Je rigole ! Merci beaucoup également ! Voici la suite, espérons que t'auras toujours hâte pour la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4- Départ**

Deux semaines étaient passées et l'île printanière était en vue. C'est ici, que j'allais partir. Je voulais partir le plus discrètement possible et sans cérémonie. Mais ça n'a pas empêché Barbe Blanche de me dire que c'était un plaisir de m'avoir à bord, même s'il ne m'a vu seulement une fois et c'était au début. Marie est aussi venue me voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'intéressait tout de même à mon souci et qu'elle aurait aimé le résoudre. Pendant ce temps, j'ai pu terminer toutes les cartes avec Marco, mais il n'y a eu aucun progrès dans mon état. Marco a voulu essayer des petits trucs, mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement.

Je suis toujours dans la cabine à Marco, assise sur mon lit, avec Coco sur mon épaule.

\- Tu ne veux pas partir ? me demanda une voix moqueuse.

Si, mais pour ça fallait que je sorte de cette cabine ! Et ça je ne le pouvais pas ! Mes jambes étaient entourées de mes bras et je me balançais de l'avant à l'arrière. Mon regard, mon visage montraient clairement que j'étais anxieuse.

\- si... bredouillais-je.

\- Ils vont pas te manger, puis la plupart sont déjà descendu, tenta de me rassurer Marco.

Et il sourit toujours ! Ça l'amuse !

\- Vaudrait mieux que tu descendes avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous, non ?

Euh... En effet ! Je me redressai avec les encouragements de Coco. Allez ! C'est juste sortir, tracer et atteindre l'île ! Qu'est-ce que j'y ferais d'ailleurs ? Bon ! Tant pis ! Je verrai plus tard ! Marco sourit davantage avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, je le suivis de loin, toujours avec Coco qui me disait que j'allais y arriver. J'étais trop anxieuse ! Et bien sûr, on croisait un membre de l'équipage ! Le destin m'en veut ou quoi ?!

\- Ah ! Commandant Marco ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez sur l'île ?

\- Non, je vais seulement accompagné Lio jusqu'à l'extérieur, répondit le commandant en me désignant du regard.

Je me tendis tout de suite lorsque le membre de l'équipage me fixa.

\- On t'a jamais vu pendant les repas, non ? questionna-t-il.

Ma gorge était nouée, je ne pouvais pas parler ! Je ne peux pas parler ! Ma gorge est serrée ! Je sens des sueurs froides ! Oh non ! Coco tente de me calmer à sa manière, donc en m'encourageant... Ce qui ne fonctionne pas.

\- Père avait déjà expliqué la situation, non ? demanda Marco.

\- Ah ! Si ! Oui, désolé ! J'avais oublié ton 'blème ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Je sursaute à son exclamation et il s'absente en saluant l'ananas.

\- Tu vois ? Ils ne te veulent pas de mal, déclara le commandant.

J'hoche très lentement de la tête, encore stupéfaite et Marco se remet en chemin. Je le suis alors directement. Le silence s'installe et personne ne tente de le déloger, même pas Coco, juste pour dire. Sur le pont, pratiquement personne. Et après un «au revoir» rapide et bref avec Marco, je suis directement partie vers la ville... Mais à l'ombre. Coco me disait que je devais au moins essayer de demander la route d'un restaurant.

\- Coco, on n'a pas de sous...

On n'avait pas un seul Berry en poche ! Il me dit alors d'aller manger des fruits dans la forêt, ce que j'acceptais et partis directement vers celle-ci.

Je cours vivement entre les arbres et la végétation ! Je saute ! M'agrippe à une branche et me balance vers une autre ! Je sens le vent contre ma peau. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sens libre ou même normale... Je me balance de branches en branches et m'arrête sur l'une. Je lève les yeux.

\- Regarde Coco ! lui dis-je.

Au dessus de nous se trouvaient beaucoup de fruits ! Coco grimpa en premier et je le suivis rapidement. Je m'assis sur une branche et pris un fruit que je partageais avec Coco sur mon épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Il me répondit qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on va reprendre notre routine ?

Il me répliqua que sûrement pas ! Parce qu'on avait quitté l'île pour se refaire, sauf que ça résultera à rien si je ne peux pas communiquer avec les autres... Après avoir mangé une pomme, tiens des ananas, je ne savais pas que Marco avait des enfants. Je souris de ma bêtise. On juge tous sur l'apparence en fin de compte, même si je ne lui l'ai pas dit en face. Coco me dit alors d'aller en ville et de voir comment ça va se passer et que si quelque chose arriverait, il serait là.

\- Merci Coco, souris-je en descendant de l'arbre et de partir lentement vers la ville.

Coco sur mon épaule, on croisait beaucoup d'animaux. Un lapin vint joyeusement sautiller jusqu'à moi et je m'agenouillai devant lui.

\- Bonjour.

Je l'entendis se dire qu'il y avait encore une folle qui tentait de lui parler, je fis un sourire gêné.

\- C'est pas sympa de traiter quelqu'un de folle alors qu'on ne la connait pas...

Le lapin brun me regarda avec un air «Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?»... Et il partit tout de suite dans des exclamations que je le comprenais.

\- Je parle aux animaux, lui souris-je à nouveaux.

Il se mit à sauter autour de moi et me demanda ce que je cherchais.

\- Je vais aller en ville, lui souris-je, et toi ?

Il me raconta qu'il devait aller chercher de la nourriture comme un grand pour sa famille. Coco s'amusa un peu avec lui avant que nous continuions notre chemin. Mais dès que j'allais quitter la forêt en pénétrant la ville, je bloquai. Beaucoup de personne. Beaucoup trop de personne ! Coco me dit que je devais le faire et y arriver. Je sortis un pied de l'ombre que me procuraient les arbres. Je déglutis et m'avançai doucement. Je devais y arriver... Je dois... Un second pas me conduisit davantage vers les habitants, puis plusieurs suivirent et je tentais de déambuler normalement dans la rue, lorsque sans le vouloir, je bousculai une table, dont tombèrent des pommes. Je restai plusieurs instants à fixer les pommes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour ramasser ?! me cria le marchand.

Je fis trois pas en arrière, le fixant sûrement avec un regard apeuré. Oh non...

\- Ramasse ! Elles sont tombées à cause de toi ! m'ordonna-t-il en agitant sa canne.

Un vieil homme. Je déglutis et regardai autour de nous. Oh non...Les habitants présents me fixaient. Coco me dit que ce n'était pas grave et que je devais seulement ramasser les pommes et faire la carte de la gentillesse. Une petite fille s'approcha de moi et me fixa comme intrigué. Je fis un nouveau pas vers l'arrière.

\- Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ? Ça fait peur... Oh ! Un écureuil ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Coco cria qu'il n'était pas une peluche, se cacha dans mon col pour descendre et se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à ma poche de pantalon. La petite ne le remarqua pas.

\- Ah ! Mais il est où ?! se mit-elle à bouder.

Ses yeux larmoyants fixèrent les miens et je reculai à nouveau, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot et reparte en courant vers sa mère.

\- SES YEUX FONT PEUUUUUR ! s'écria la gamine.

Oh non... Ça recommence... Pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré de rien et d'entendre toutes les insultes révulser à mes oreilles, comme des échos. Je revins à la réalité et tout le monde me fixait.

\- Des yeux rouges...

\- C'est affreux...

Arrêtez... Arrêtez... Arrêtez... Je n'entendis pas la petite voix de Coco. Arrêtez... Les personnes commencèrent à s'écarter de moi, comme si j'avais la peste, c'est ce que je fais avec les autres, mais y'a que moi... Là, ce sont plus de vingt personnes qui s'écartent de moi... Je ne leur demanderai pas de m'approcher, mais de ne pas me regarder avec ses yeux craintifs... Je fis un nouveau pas en arrière. Je ne peux pas... Désolé Coco... Je fais volte-face avant de courir loin de toutes ces personnes. Les quelques personnes sur mon chemin s'écartèrent tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Je courus sans faire attention et je le regrettais amèrement.

Une poigne me saisit soudainement au col et me tira dans une ruelle sombre. Oh non... Contact ! Je sentis plus que je ne voyais. La personne me bloqua contre le mur et me mit un coup de poing inimaginable au visage. Airg ! Je tombai lamentablement au sol et Coco jeta un regard de ma poche. Il m'alarma que la personne allait à nouveau me frapper et je pus me déplacer à temps, mais je fus bloquée dans le cul de sac. Oh non... Ça me fait trop mal ! J'ai la joue en feu ! Un coup me heurte à la cuisse ! Putain le muscle !

\- AAH ! criais-je de douleur.

Plusieurs coups suivirent ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Parce que j'ai les yeux rouges ? Parce que je suis insociable ?! Parce que j'ai pas ramassé les pommes ?! Pourquoi ?! Des larmes se formèrent au coin de mes yeux. J'ai mal... Ma main frôla un autre tissu à travers mon pantalon... Je portais toujours un caleçon de Marco... Pendant ces semaines, je n'ai fait que lui en emprunter ! Un coup me frappa sous le menton, je me mordis la lèvre sous le choc et elle se fendit. Merde ! À quoi je pense ?! Je suis en train de me faire tabasser et je pense aux caleçons de Marco ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Rien ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Je me fis relever par le col et un coup de genoux...

\- ARGH !

... me tordit au sol. Coco me cria qu'il allait m'aider, mais je passai une main discrète dans ma poche et lui caressai le haut de son crâne. Mon front touchait le macadam et je le voyais surpris. Je lui souris en lui faisant comprendre qu'il y passerait et il devint triste avant qu'un nouveau coup me fasse manger le sol ! Je crache du sang ! Ma lèvre fendue me fait mal ! Je lève les yeux vers mon agresseur, il a l'air de s'être entrainé au corps à corps. Pourquoi il me frappe ?! Je prends de nouveaux coups !

\- AAH !

Un coup de poing.

\- ARGH !

Un coup de genoux.

\- KARGH !

Une balayette.

\- kya !

Un coup sur la trachée, m'étrangla. Le sang quitta ma bouche ! J'ai mal... Partout... Je voyais noir. Je voulais partir. Je veux partir. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de me frapper. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de me toucher. L'impuissance... Je déteste ça ! Putain ! Coco me dit quelque chose. J'entendis un rire dégueulasse et je tombai dans les pommes. C'était noir...

* * *

Coco courait et courait le plus rapidement possible ! Il devait trouver de l'aide ! Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Lio seule face à cet homme, mais il se devait de trouver de l'aide ! Il courut dans tout le village, lorsqu'une ombre se plaça derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir la gamine d'avant !

\- Oh ! Mais c'est l'écureuil ! Viens ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Il cria qu'il avait à faire, mais se souvint que seule Lio pouvait le comprendre. En se rappelant de Lio, il repartit vivement vers le port. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore là, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider.

Le port atteint, sa course ne se termina pas. Il monta sur le bateau et contourna plusieurs pirates, cherchant un en particulier. Il cherchait un homme blond avec une gueule d'ananas, chemise violette, spartiates.

Le voilà ! Il courut comme possible et grimpa sur le grand homme, lui sauta sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est pas l'écureuil de la fille ? questionna la douzième commandante.

\- Sûrement, répondit Marco en tendant sa main vers l'animal.

Coco sauta sur sa main et Marco le regarda, comme pour identifier ce qu'il voulait. L'écureuil roux se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, mais aucun de ses mouvements n'étaient compréhensible. Même si le commandant avait un cerveau qui fonctionnait correctement et un vif esprit, il ne comprenait aucun des gestes de l'animal. Il se demandait où était la blonde-rousse, mais se souvint qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas arriver jusqu'à lui, vu le monde actuel sur le pont.

\- Bon, Coco, souffla-t-il. Où est Lio ?

L'écureuil s'agita davantage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? questionna à nouveau le commandant.

Coco hocha vivement de la tête et montrait la ville. Une infirmière s'approcha, devant faire des coudes à quelques-uns, c'était Marie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lio ? demanda-t-elle.

L'écureuil tenta de faire des mimiques en imitant quelqu'un frapper et une personne se faire frapper.

\- Elle tabasse quelqu'un ? demanda l'infirmière.

Coco secoua vivement de la tête et reprit de plus belle. Barbe Blanche assit sur son siège, comprit le message en premier.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de la frapper… conclut-il gravement.

L'animal acquiesça vivement. Même si Lio ne faisait pas partit de l'équipage. Barbe Blanche avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Marco de trouver une solution. L'insociabilité n'était jamais tolérable jusqu'à la mort. On ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie seule.

\- Marco, ordonna le capitaine.

Le commandant hocha de la tête et partit avec Coco vers la ville. L'écureuil lui indiquait le chemin et Marco suivait de très près. Un ordre du capitaine se devait d'être rempli. Il courait dans chaque ruelle et l'écureuil finit par arriver à la scène...

Marco écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha doucement de la fille. Lio était allongé sur le ventre, la joue aplati contre le sol. Du sang s'était échappé de sa bouche. Sa lèvre était légèrement fendue. Ses vêtements : froissés. Marco s'agenouilla et prit doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était inconsciente, pourtant son visage avait l'air paisible, de légers bleus étaient apparus sur sa joue et auprès de son œil. Il la prit plus convenablement et se mit sur le chemin du retour. Qui est-ce qui pouvait faire une telle chose à une fille innocente ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Marco ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais se souvenu tout de même d'une chose que Lio avait peu répété « _J'ai les yeux rouges_ », et pourtant il ne pensait pas que c'en était la cause. Il retraversait le village, sans faire attention à un sourire satisfait et des regards craintifs.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre sort plus tard que les premiers chapitres, pour quelques raisons… Je compte poster une fois par semaine et du coup, ce sera peut-être un peu irrégulièrement, mais normalement Mercredi prochain, vous aurez le chapitre 5._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite rewiew qui fait toujours plaisir ! Je les lis toutes ! Je remercie également ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction !_

 _Kiss !_


	5. Arrêt Médical

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

Trafalgar-Anna :

T'inquiète, je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi sadique que ce mec… Merci pour ta rewiew ! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera envie de lire la suite davantage !

Tami :

Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que l'histoire te plaise ! Je continuerai encore longtemps à écrire des fanfictions ! (J'ai juste un peu peur de ne plus avoir le temps, puisque je rentre au lycée, mais je poste que des fanfictions qui sont soient très proches de la fin, soit terminée) Alors y'a pas de soucis à se faire ! Merci !

Plop59 :

Avoir Coco ? Bin, comment dire… Il est un peu la seconde star de mon histoire et j'ai encore besoin de lui pour tourner des scènes… Je verrai plus tard s'il a pas un emploi du temps trop chargé, surtout avec les fans, les interviews, les tests, les castings… Je te dis pas il en a du boulot ! Merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5- Arrêt Médical**

Un coup de genoux rencontra mes yeux ! Je sursaute et me redresse ! Des mains tinrent mes épaules pour me rallonger ! Je me débats ! Non ! Les mains me lâchent et je recule ! Un mur finit par se loger dans mon dos, au contact : Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Je mis une main à ma douleur dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Calme-toi Lio...

Cette voix... Mes yeux s'éclaircirent... J'étais sur un lit, dans une chambre pas totalement inconnue. J'ai repoussé une couverture avec mes pieds tout à l'heure... Je suis... Je relève les yeux pour voir Marco... Je suis... Je suis dans la cabine à Marco ! J'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Qu... ?!

\- Coco est venu nous trouver et nous a plutôt bien expliqué la situation, répondit Marco.

Je n'ai encore rien dit !

\- Pour... ?!

\- Je pensais que comme tu connaissais ma chambre, ça ne te dérangerai pas d'être à nouveau ici, l'infirmerie est souvent utilisée par les infirmières et tu ne les connais pas, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il a pensé à tout ça ?

\- Sinon ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- euh... je crois... bafouillais-je.

\- Rallonge-toi, t'en as bien besoin, me dit-il en me prenant le bras pour m'aider à me rallonger.

Je bloque. Il... Il... Il... Je retire mon bras sèchement, en restant les yeux écarquillés sur sa main.

\- Ah oui... Désolé, rallonge-toi s'il-te-plait, me demande-t-il gentiment.

Je suis encore stupéfaite, que je me rallonge sans broncher et il rabat la couverture sur moi. Il est tellement près ! Et pourtant je ne panique pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Il retourne à son bureau et je remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un.

\- Où est Coco ? le questionnais-je.

\- Il s'entend bien avec Stefan et il a passé ses journées avec lui.

\- Stefan ?

\- Oui, c'est notre chien, me répondit-il simplement.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient un chien... Mais des questions me trottaient dans la tête... Pourquoi quand Marco m'a pris le bras, ça ne m'a pas fait un choc ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas paniqué ? Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre... Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas ! Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra directement.

\- Ah ! Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama Marie. Tant mieux, ce sera plus facile pour t'ausculter, redresse-toi s'il-te-plait.

Je la regardai d'abord surprise avant de me redresser, mais quand elle s'approcha, je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer. Elle s'arrêta tout de suite.

\- Je suis désolée, Lio, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir respecter tes deux mètres de distances aujourd'hui, me sourit-elle, si ça devint vraiment insupportable pour toi, ferme les yeux.

Je tente de me détendre et me rassois convenablement sur le lit, lorsque mon regard tombe sur mon accoutrement. Mon haut est ouvert, une bande recouvre ma poitrine et des pansements sont éparpillés sur mon ventre ! Mais le pire, c'est mon bas ! J'étais seulement vêtue du caleçon à Marco ! Je rougis instantanément et me recouvris les jambes de la couverture !

\- Oh la la ! La pudeur de la jeunesse de nos jours, ria Marie. Dire qu'à mon époque on se trimballait presque à poil !

Je relevais le regard vers elle, stupéfaite et choquée ! Ils se promenaient à poil ?!

\- Bon, je suis là pour t'ausculter, alors montre-moi tes blessures, m'ordonna-t-elle, commence par enlever ton haut.

Je jetai un regard vers Marco qui avait l'air d'être retourné dans ses cartes, tant qu'il ne se retourne pas... Je retirai mon haut et Marie vérifia mes bleus en me demandant de m'allonger. Elle changea les pansements et vérifia apparemment également une blessure à ma lèvre et près de mon œil. Plusieurs fois, où elle remettait un pansement, je souffrais. Elle évitait de toucher ma peau avec la sienne, ce qui rendait cette auscultation plus supportable. Pourquoi cet homme m'a frappé ?

\- Tu peux te rhabiller.

Je remis mon haut sur mes épaules et fermai les accroches, mais...

\- Et mon pantalon ? la questionnais-je.

\- On l'a mis au lavage, ne t'inquiète pas, il sera bientôt propre, mais pour l'instant t'es en arrêt médical, me dit-elle. Rallonge-toi et repose-toi, Marco est là pour te surveiller.

C'est pour ça qu'il est là ? C'est sa cabine, non ? Marie sortit de la pièce et je me rallongeai dans le lit en me recouvrant de la couverture. C'était la première fois que j'étais hospitalisée...

\- Tu sais pourquoi t'as été frappée ? me questionna Marco.

\- Je ne sais même pas... qui m'a frappé... lui répondis-je amèrement.

Je n'ai même pas pu apercevoir son visage ! Je sais juste que c'était un homme et qu'il a une bonne poigne...

\- Et tu connaitrais la raison ? me questionna à nouveau le commandant.

\- non... soufflais-je.

Le silence retomba. Mais j'étais perdue... Quelqu'un me frappe sans raison, enfin... Il a sûrement une raison, mes yeux rouges... Je n'ai pas ramassé les pommes du papi... Peut-être que c'était son petit-fils ou son fils... Une vengeance ? Hm... Il y a beaucoup de possibilités. Beaucoup trop de possibilités...

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua et rentra avec deux plateaux. Il se dirigea vers Marco pour lui en donner un, puis se tourna vers moi. Je le voyais avancer et je me décalai comme possible, pour rester loin de lui, puis je fus collée au mur. Merde ! Qu'il s'arrête ! Il s'arrêta juste devant le lit et posa le plateau sur ce dernier. Dégage !

\- Satch, t'es pas à deux mètres, déclara nonchalamment l'ananas.

\- Je pensais que c'était une blague !

Bien sûr... Je suis juste en train de te fixer avec un regard presque effrayé, d'un chiot battu et toi tu crois encore que c'est une blague ?! Il se recula vivement.

\- Je suis Satch, m'apprit-il.

Donc il est le quatrième commandant, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis le cuisinier en chef, donc si t'as faim, viens me voir, me sourit-il.

Il a plus des airs de Don Juan que de cuistot ! Et enfin il sortit avec Marco qui l'y força un tout petit peu.

\- Je suis désolé, mais Satch est comme ça.

J'hoche simplement de la tête et me redresse avec de légères douleurs.

\- À ta place, je ne me lèverai pas, annonça Marco.

Ouais, sauf que t'es pas à ma place ! Je fis genre de ne pas l'avoir entendu et m'assis convenablement pour débuter mon repas. Il finit par s'assoir à son bureau et de manger en même temps que de faire une carte. C'est pas bien de faire deux choses à la fois, surtout pour les hommes...

* * *

Après quelques temps, j'avais le droit de sortir, ayant également récupéré mon pantalon, même si je ne le faisais pas. J'ai commencé à supporter la présence de Marco et il pouvait s'assoir à côté de moi, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas établir un contact avec sa peau avec lui. Et Marco n'avait pas voulu que je refasse mon lit improvisé, donc j'étais forcée de dormir dans le même lit que lui, sauf que je me collais toujours au mur.

\- Allez, souffla Marco ennuyé.

\- Nan ! répliquais-je.

\- Juste deux secondes...

\- Nan !

\- Fais un effort...

\- Nan !

\- Lio !

\- NAN !

Marco tentait de me faire sortir de mon trou (ou de sa cabine), mais je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sortirai pas ! Hors de question !

\- Je ne te demande pas de danser devant tout le monde, je te demande seulement de venir pour voir ce que Jill veut nous montrer, expliqua-t-il à nouveau.

\- Mais je veux pas sortir...

\- Viens au moins, même si tu te caches derrière la porte...

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- bon...

Je relâchai prise sur le pied du lit, auquel je mettais cramponné. Je me relève et Marco ouvre la porte pour sortir, je le suis prudemment. Il sort sur le pont et je me cache comme à mon arrivée et observe par l'embrasure de la porte. Bizarrement, ma vue est dégagée et tout le monde se trouve sur les côtés et autour de la porte. Marco se trouvant à côté de celle-ci, je pouvais sentir sa présence. Après l'avoir côtoyer pendant plus de deux semaines, je pense pouvoir reconnaitre son aura !

\- Je t'écoute, mon fils, commença l'empereur.

\- Donc, j'ai lu dans un livre que l'on peut régler les escargot-phones à ce qu'on puisse écouter la conversation de quelqu'un, par exemple la Marine ! Pour cela faut juste un peu bricoler, sourit-il.

Barbe Blanche hocha de la tête et le dénommé Jill se mit au travail. Mais... Cette méthode est vieille ! Bien sûr, très peu utilisée, mais elle existe depuis longtemps ! Coco vint vers moi et sauta sur mon épaule en disant que je devrais les aider. Je fis genre de ne pas l'avoir entendu et observait attentivement les gestes du pirate.

Il démonta l'escargot-phone. Pauvre bête.

\- Il faut changer quelques câbles, déclara-t-il.

Mauvais câble.

Mauvaise prise.

Mauvais courant.

Les minutes défilaient et l'expérience ne montrait aucun résultat.

Le pirate commençait à s'énerver, puisque ça devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il tentait plusieurs choses, sans réussite. Il coupa un câble. Aie aie aie... C'était pas celui-là qu'il fallait couper... Il voulut brancher deux autres câbles, mais je ne pouvais pas regarder plus longtemps... Parce que s'il branchait ces deux câbles...

\- Ne les branches pas, parlais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Plusieurs regards divergèrent du pirate vers moi et je me cachai derrière le mur.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! beugla-t-il à bout de patience.

\- Parce que si tu les branches... une décharge électrique s'en suivra... Tu ne peux pas combiner ces deux-là... lui répondis-je me cachant davantage.

\- Lio ? Tu sais comment faire ? me questionna Marco.

Au lieu que je réponde, ce fut Coco qui hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Viens nous montrer, me sourit-il.

Je sais que c'est pour me rassurer, mais il y a trop de personnes ! Je secouai la tête comme possible !

\- Lio...

Je secouai à nouveau ma tête.

\- Lio, juste cette fois, si tu sais comment faire, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

\- ...

\- Plus vite tu l'auras fait, plus vite tu seras à nouveau dans la cabine.

Je déglutis et Coco me tirait à mon col. Je fis un petit pas timidement. Je sortis légèrement de l'ombre et déglutis à nouveau en voyant tous les regards. J'ai envie de repartir ! Mais la main de Marco me tient le dos et me pousse vers l'avant ! Pourquoi ?! Putain ! Tant que sa peau n'est pas en contact avec la mienne, je peux le supporter... Je tentai un pas en arrière, voyant Jill, qui galérait pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait. Marco lui intima d'une manière ou d'une autre de se reculer un peu et je m'approchai de l'escargot-phone.

Je déglutis à nouveau avant que Coco ne s'exclame et me dise de me dépêcher et de montrer mes talents. J'hoche un peu la tête vers lui et commence par remettre ensemble le câble qu'il avait tranché.

Je branche quelques câbles différemment.

Le rouge dans la commissure du vert.

Le bleu dans la commissure du rouge.

Le vert dans la seconde commissure du rouge.

J'entre des données rapidement sur la plaque destinée à cela.

Je ne fais plus attention aux autres, je ne fais que ce dont je suis douée : bricoler, hacker, m'informer.

À la fin de mon bricolage, après avoir remis la coque, la petite bête émet un son en continu, pas strident. Il cherche une communication à capter sur les channels de 0 à 23, ce sont ceux utilisés par la Marine généralement et les plus importants.

Soudainement, le son en continu se stoppe.

* * *

 _J'en frustre combien-là ? Donc, voilà les petits talents de Lio. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que son bricolage a marché ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que l'escargot-phone explose ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? A-t-elle réussi ou échoué ?_

 _Posez-moi des questions dans les rewiews si vous en avez ! J'y répondrai la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 6 !_

 _À mercredi !_

 _Kiss !_


	6. Découverte

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Kikou ! Pour des raisons pratiques, les prochains chapitres seront postés chaque Samedi. Je m'excuse de ce petit imprévu, mais je ne savais pas si je devais attendre la semaine prochaine ou poster aujourd'hui, alors casse la tienne (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) Je le fais aujourd'hui ! Et je m'excuse parce que ce chapitre est un peu plus court..._

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

ImperatriceKuja :

Une impératrice ! Kikou ! Waouh… Je te remercie pour ta rewiew ! (mais tu sais que tu l'as posté deux fois ?) Mais ça me dérange pas ! Voici la suite, j'espère que t'apprécieras !

Ju : 

Bonjour, bonjour ! Hé bin, un joli bloc dont j'ai eu le plaisir de lire ! (sans blague) Tes explications m'ont sincèrement touchés, j'aurais pas pu dire mieux… Mais sincèrement ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi un passage de violence (alors que je ne suis pas du tout pour, je suis même contre) et qu'il soit aussi bien accepté me fait plaisir ! Ensuite ! Le gars qui frappé Lio est le petit-fils du vieux marchand (t'as fini d'entendre parler de lui, pas de soucis) et en faite, qu'elle ne ramasse pas les pommes de son papi l'a un peu irrité et il en a profité que les gens autour avaient peur d'elle. En gros, il s'est dit d'une pierre deux coups, puisque personne ne veut d'elle. Oui, il est un peu taré et c'est pour ça qu'il est satisfait de son action. Contente que l'apparition de Satch t'ai plu ! Les connaissances de Lio est un sujet très vaste ! Et tu en apprendras davantage dans ce et les prochains chapitres !

J'espère que t'as fait un bon dodo, passe une bonne semaine ! (si ça t'intéresse toujours, je vais bien ;))

Plop59 :

Kikou ! Si Coco peut te faire un autographe ? Je vais voir, parce qu'il a déjà beaucoup de commandes, mais une de plus ou de moins il remarquera rien ! Voici la suite ! Tu espères qu'elle a réussit ? Et bien la réponse dans ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6- Découverte**

Le son s'est stoppé.

 **\- Oh ! Sengoku !**

Cette voix nous fit tous sursauter ! Mais c'est qui ?! Et pourquoi il cri comme ça ?!

 **\- QUOI ENCORE GARP ?!**

Ah... Sengoku et Garp... Okkkk...

 **\- Pour les provisions !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'aurai besoin de PQ... Est-ce que je peux m'en acheter ? Parce que la gastro que j'ai...**

 **\- GARP !**

Plusieurs pirates sur le pont ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous entendre !

 **\- ACHÈTE-TOI AUTANT DE PQ QUE TU VEUX, MAIS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! JE TIENS UNE RÉUNION À PROPOS DES EMPEREURS AVEC LES AUTRES AMIRAUX !**

 **\- Ah... ? Et pourquoi je suis pas invité ?**

 **\- T'ES EN MISSION, DÉJÀ OUBLIÉ ?!**

 **\- Ah ! Oui, désolé...! J'ai juste vraiment besoin de PQ, alors je ne pensais pas aux îles...**

 **\- TU... T'es irrécupérable ! Bon ! Ne me rappelle plus pour ce genre d'absurdité, compris ?!**

 **\- Ouais, ouais...**

C'était vraiment marrant de voir l'escargot-phone changer de visage ! De celui de Sengoku, complètement en colère à celui de Garp qui est calme ! La communication s'arrêta et le son en continu repris. Coco était en train de mourir de rire sur mes épaules et j'empêchais avec mal quelques ricanements sortir de ma bouche. Pendant que Barbe Blanche riait également aux éclats, mais l'information retenue était tout de même importante.

\- Lio ? Comment sais-tu faire ça ? me demanda l'Empereur.

\- heu...

Je reste intimidée en sa présence... Je me demande seulement comment j'ai fait pour faire ça devant lui. Je déglutis silencieusement.

\- Je... Je...

Coco m'encourage à donner une réponse correcte. À l'aide !

\- J'ai beaucoup bricolé, alors... aussi avec... les escargot... phones... réussis-je à bredouiller.

\- Je vois... Mes fils, vous pouvez disposer.

Je voulus, moi aussi partir, mais :

\- Lio, tu restes ici, Marco également.

Je me retournai alors à nouveau et tout le monde partit, sauf Marco et moi auprès du capitaine.

\- Donc, Sengoku a actuellement une réunion avec les amiraux à notre propos... réfléchit-t-il à haute voix.

\- Lorsqu'ils ont une réunion à ce sujet, ils évoquent souvent les territoires de chacun et les potentiels dangers dans chaque équipage, ne pus-je me retenir de dire.

Les deux pirates me regardèrent de travers et je pris un air un peu moins sûre, beaucoup moins...

\- Comment tu sais ça ? me demanda doucement Marco.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça... bredouillais-je.

\- Est-ce que tu sais autre chose ?

\- sûrement... marmonnais-je.

Coco gigota sur mon épaule et s'exclamait de plusieurs façons. Rooh...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? me questionna Marco.

\- Il dit que je peux bricoler des dispositifs à plusieurs utilités, que je peux hacker les systèmes de la Marine et que... Je... ...euh... ...Sois plus claire Coco, lui demandais-je.

Ce qu'il me disait à la fin était un gros charabia.

\- Ah ! Et que je suis discrète... Pourquoi tu dis ça, Coco ?

...

\- Je le sais bien, mais tout de même...

...

\- Merci, de me le rappeler...

Je l'avais bien remarqué, que j'étais beaucoup plus détendue maintenant. Donc ce n'était pas à cause de Barbe Blanche que je stressais, mais à cause de la foule.

\- Bon, Lio... Comment ça se fait que tu aies apprise tout ça ? me questionna le capitaine.

\- Je m'ennuyais quand j'étais petite, il fallait une occupation... bredouillais-je.

Et ça seulement à cause de mes yeux rouges ? Ouais ! Enfin, peut-être grâce maintenant...? Non.

\- T'es une gamine bien intéressante, je suis bien content que Marco t'ai gardé à bord, même si ce n'était pas intentionnelle, ricana l'Empereur.

Quelqu'un qui est content que je sois là ? Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé ! Je reste stupéfaite ! Waouh...

\- T'as l'air bien surprise...

\- Oh...! Ah...

euh... Non, pas du tout...

* * *

\- Donc, si je récapitule, tu sais t'y faire en mécanique et en courant électrique, reprit Marco sur le chemin de sa cabine.

J'hoche de la tête.

\- Et aussi en cartographie, bien sûr... Autre chose ?

\- euh...

Je ne pense pas... Et Coco n'eut rien à dire, non plus.

\- non... répondis-je quelques peu hésitante.

Marco me regarda quelques instants avant de reprendre sa marche et que je le suive. Arrivé à sa cabine, je me rassis sur son lit et allai me préparer à m'ennuyer quand il revint vers moi.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant des babioles diverses, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu peux faire avec ça.

Je les lui pris des mains et observai ce que j'avais dans les mains... Ouais... On peut bien bricoler quelque chose avec ça. Marco retourna à son bureau et je m'assis au sol pour mieux étaler les affaires et les observer attentivement.

Voyons... Des tournevis, des vis, quelques câbles, un générateur... D'autres babioles. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec ça ? On pourrait faire un capteur aux ondes ou à la chaleur humaine, mais à distance faible. Je n'ai pas assez de matériel pour établir un large périmètre. Quoi d'autre ? Un communicateur différent des escargot-phones. Également un détecteur avec la puce électronique.

Bon... Je soufflai un peu. Le détecteur avec la puce électronique ! Je pris quelques babioles et les tordaient pour qu'elles prennent la forme que je souhaite. Je pris plusieurs câbles et les branchaient avec le générateur, dont j'extrayais un petit courant que j'utiliserai pour la puce. Mais je me rendis vite compte, qu'il manquait un câble.

\- Marco ? T'aurais encore un câble ? le questionnais-je.

Il me balança le câble, que j'eus un peu de mal à rattraper. Je pus donc continuer mon bricolage. Coco était juste devant moi et regardai chacun de mes mouvements. Je mis le branchement complet dans le boitier, issu de deux babioles retordues. Avec les vis, je les fixai ensemble et continuai, puisqu'il manquait plusieurs dispositifs.

Je finis par m'essuyer un peu le front et m'occuper de la puce. Pour finir, je ne dus plus que régler les deux objets sur la même fréquence et un petit tintement accompagné d'une lumière verte sur le boitier me le confirma. Je souris et vis que Marco s'était retourné vers moi, sûrement interloqué par le tintement.

\- J'ai terminé, lui annonçais-je.

\- Et ça fait quoi ? me demanda Marco.

\- C'est une puce qui est détecté par le boitier, lui expliquais-je.

Ça ne parut pas l'aider, je me levai alors avec mes deux expériences.

\- Accroche la puce à ta veste, juste pour un test... bredouillais-je.

Il prit la puce et je retirai tout de suite ma main. Hors de question d'avoir un contact physique ! Je n'y arrive toujours pas ! Marco soupira habitué ou peut-être aussi lassé de mon comportement. Il accrocha la puce à sa manche et me regardai.

\- Si j'active le détecteur...

J'active le détecteur et il fit un son en continu. Marco leva son sourcil, si possible davantage. J'écartai l'appareil et ça produisait des sons réguliers vives, je l'éloignai davantage et le son ralentit.

\- Voilà, plus proche plus rapide est le son... expliquais-je.

Marco hocha de la tête.

\- Ça peut vraiment être utile, dit-il, il faudrait qu'on pense à te donner un atelier où tu pourras bricoler en tranquillité.

\- Hein ? Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça, puis je redescendrai à la prochaine île, tentais-je de l'en dissuader.

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé sur la dernière, tu ne descendras pas seule, me répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais... Ça te sers à quoi de m'aider ? Je peux à peine vous remercier correctement...

\- Ça nous sert à rien, en effet, mais... T'as besoin d'être un peu entourée, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

\- Co... comment... pourquoi tu crois ça ? réussis-je à demander.

\- Tu t'es habituée à ma présence même s'il faut encore travailler pour le contact physique, donc tu n'es pas un cas désespéré comme tu le prétends.

Merde...! Je... Qu'est-ce que je veux ?! Qu'est-ce que je souhaite ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Je suis totalement paumée ! Comme seule réaction, je retourne au lit de Marco, m'assois puis m'allonge dessus en faisant face au mur. Coco vint vers moi avec quelques cris, qui voulaient pourtant dire quelque chose... Il vint devant moi et voulut se câliner entre mes mains, j'acceptai de le serrer contre moi. Il était le seul qui me connaissait vraiment et savais comment je me sentais. Je ne savais pas où aller...

* * *

 _Lio a l'air un peu perturbé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des fautes que je n'ai pas aperçu ? Prévenez-moi merci !_

 _À samedi !_

 _Kiss !_


	7. Déclenchement

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Au dernier chapitre qu'une seule rewiew… J'ai été déçue… Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre un dimanche ? Vous vous reposiez pour le dernier dimanche des vacances ? T^T Bref voici la suiteeeeeeeuh !_

 **Réponses à la rewiew :**

Kikou ! La suite ? La voici ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que le dernier chapitre t'ai autant plu ! Si l'espoir que Lio rejoigne l'équipage ? Hum… voyons… Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! Mais la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre ! La patience mon enfant… (vieille mémé rempli de sagesse) (Tu t'es reconnus, n'est-ce pas ?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7- Déclenchement**

Siiiuuuuuuuu

 **BOOOOOM**

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Je me redresse rapidement dans le lit ! À côté de moi, Marco est déjà en train de sortir rapidement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Il se retourne deux secondes vers moi pour me dire :

\- Reste ici !

Et il est partit. Bon bin... Je reste ici...

Coco me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont régler ça, lui répondis-je.

J'entendis des armes s'entrechoquer et je me tendis automatiquement. Des armes... Coco...

\- Je sais bien qu'elles sont loin et qu'elles ne devraient pas venir jusqu'ici, mais...

Mais tout de même.

Des bruits de canon tirer ! Des coups ! Des tintements ! Je me tends à chaque nouveau son ! Je me dégage des couvertures et regarde sur l'heure. En plein milieu de la nuit... Ça doit être la Marine... Y'a qu'eux pour faire ce genre de coup.

J'entendis des bruits de pas. Vive. C'est qui ?! Si la bataille serait terminée, déjà il n'y aurait pas des bruits d'entrechoquements et en plus les pas seraient plus lents.

Je regarde nerveusement la porte d'où proviennent les pas. Qu'il ne vient pas ici, pas ici. J'entends alors deux voix, merde ! Ils sont deux, en plus !

\- On doit chercher quoi déjà ?

\- T'as déjà oublié ?! Non mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! On doit chercher des informations sur les îles sous la protection de Barbe Blanche !

\- Mais on sait déjà où elles sont...

\- Mais pas leur emplacement DU CON ! On doit chercher des informations si elles ont des difficultés ! Comme ça, on pourrait les reprendre !

\- Pour élargir notre protection ? Mais la protection de Barbe Blanche est très bien, il ne demande pratiquement rien aux îles, comparé aux autres Empereurs.

\- Nous devons montrer que nous sommes présents ! Qu'importe où ! Les îles en difficultés : nous les reprendront ! Il faut juste qu'on trouve des rapports !

\- Et tu veux les trouver où ?

\- Soit chez Barbe Blanche, soit chez son second !

En gros... Je ne suis pas en sécurité ! Pas du tout... Du tout... du tout ! Du tout ! Marco ! S'il-te-plait ! Rends-toi compte de la supercherie ! T'es pas le commandant de la première flotte de l'Homme le plus fort du monde pour rien tout de même ?! T'as fait des missions avec ta flotte attaquant la Marine, pour récupérer des camarades en prison dans une base navale ! T'as déjà saboté leurs bateaux ! Alors ! Tu peux bien t'en rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?! Non ?!

Je déglutis en entendant les pas se stopper devant la porte. Coco s'affole sur mon épaule. À l'aide ! La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je me trouve au milieu de la pièce... Merde... J'aurai peut-être dû me cacher ?! Mais la peur me paralyse !

\- C'est une pirate ?

\- Elle a l'air plus effrayé qu'autre chose... Elle a sans doute été kidnappée par les pirates.

Le deuxième ayant parler... Sa voix est celle du gars qui expliquait tout à son confrère et se trouve à sa gauche.

\- Elle est plutôt une gamine, non ? Elle doit avoir quoi, 16 ans ?

J'ai dix-sept ans... Mais putain ! Ce sont des étrangers !

\- Bon, gamine viens avec nous, me demanda gentiment le premier en s'avançant.

Ouh la ! Hors de question ! Je reculai vivement atteignant la chaise du bureau à Marco.

\- Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur, laisse-la et on reviendra quand on aura les informations, dit son camarade.

Pourtant c'était celui, qui avant posait trop de questions, pourquoi il voulait les informations d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas très net, tout ça...

\- Bon, attends nous ici, m'ordonna le premier.

Le soldat se recula et repartit avec son camarade. Bon... J'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir et espérer que Marco devine tout ça, à moins que...

\- il porte toujours la puce, me marmonnais-je.

Je regardai le boitier posé sur son bureau. Je le pris doucement dans mes mains et l'allumai. Le son était régulier. Je dois trouver Marco, il y a que lui pour les empêcher de prendre les informations. La Marine a l'air de s'en foutre, mais je pensais que le petit l'avait compris. Les terres protégés par Barbe Blanche, Shanks ou les autres Empereurs sont importantes, parce qu'ils maintiennent un ordre dans le Nouveau Monde.

Avec Coco sur mon épaule, j'observai la lumière verte clignoter à des intervalles de deux secondes. Il est donc assez éloigné, mais pas trop. Sûrement sur le pont. Je déglutis et sors de la cabine en fermant la porte. Ils n'ont apparemment pas deviné que c'était la cabine à Marco.

Je cours alors dans les dédales des couloirs du navire, poursuivant le signal pour qu'il devienne plus important. Il se ralentit ! Merde ! Je regarde aux croisements des couloirs... À gauche, c'est vers le pont et je n'entends pas d'autres agitations que de là-bas ! Je vais devoir être prudente et user de ma discrétion.

\- Je... je... je peux le faire... tentais-je de me convaincre.

Je sortis alors, me collant au mur. La bataille faisait rage... Quelqu'un tomba devant moi. Il était mort... Ce Marin... Je sais que... que c'est pas un enfant... de chœur... mais... mort...

«C'est pas le moment, Lio !» tonna la voix de Coco.

J'hochai de la tête et tentai de me concentrer sur mon dispositif pour trouver Marco. Allez... Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Le son accélère ! Je regarde autour de moi... Marco... Marco... Marco... Un ananas... Un ananas... Ah ! Je voulus crier, mais je ne pus pas... Pourquoi mon insociabilité s'exprime maintenant ?! Coco hocha de la tête et partit en courant vers Marco ! S'il-te-plait Coco ! Fais attention !

Il arrive près de Marco, qui le fixe quelques instants, avant que son regard ne se converge vers moi. Il prit un air surpris, mais aussi agacé. Le phénix courut vers moi vivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Y'a...

Allez !

\- Y'a deux soldats dans le navire et ils cherchent des informations sur vos îles ! réussis-je à m'exclamer.

Marco bloqua quelques instants... Avant de foncer à l'intérieur du navire. Ouf... Ça sera réglé... Une épée se plante à deux centimètres de mon visage. Je blanchis... Je tourne lentement ma tête vers mon opposant... Un soldat de la Marine...

Je crois que c'est le moment de partir... Je déglutis en tentant vainement de repartir, mais le soldat reste à mes trousses ! Il jette une fois à nouveau un assaut avec son épée ! Je trébuche misérablement et pourtant c'est ma maladresse qui vient de me sauver la vie ! Il va m'attaquer à nouveau ! Je ne peux pas esquiver !

Par réflexe, je mets vainement mes bras devant moi pour me protéger ! Un entrechoquement se fait entendre ! J'ouvre doucement les yeux... Vista à la lame fleurie ! Il a stoppé l'épée du Marin !

\- Rentre vite à l'intérieur ! m'ordonna-t-il.

J'hoche vivement de la tête et me dépêche de retourner à l'intérieur ! Coco s'est recroquevillé sur mon épaule. Je rentre précipitamment ! Je trébuche et tombe à nouveau au sol !

\- Aarg !

Mon menton a cogné brutalement avec le sol. J'entends la bataille derrière la porte, où je me trouve... Faut que je m'éloigne ! Je voulus me relever, mais quelque chose me tira à mon col et m'emmena loin de la porte ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! C'est quoi ?! Un marin ?! Un pirate ?! Je relevai la tête pour voir un pelage blanc !

«T'inquiète pas ! C'est Stefan !» s'écria Coco.

Stefan ? Le chien de l'équipage ? Coco m'a parlé de lui... Stefan parcouru beaucoup de mètres et je regardais sur mon détecteur... On s'éloignait également de Marco, donc des soldats qui cherchaient des informations. Le chien ouvrit une porte avec sa patte, s'y engouffra et referma avec sa patte arrière. Il nous posa alors sur le sol et s'allongea sur de la paillasse, sûrement son lit.

«Tu es Lio, n'est-ce-pas ?»

\- C'est ça, lui répondis-je.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir surpris en t'attrapant mais fallait t'éloigner de là»

\- Je comprends, t'inquiète pas.

Je m'approchai de lui et passai ma main derrière sa tête, il frotta sa tête davantage contre.

\- Merci, lui souris-je.

J'étais toujours plus à l'aise avec les animaux qu'avec les humains.

«J'avais entendu que t'étais insociable... J'ai du mal à y croire maintenant...»

\- Je suis insociable... avec les humains... bredouillais-je.

«Coco m'a un peu expliqué que t'étais rejeté à cause de tes yeux»

\- C'est ça... En faite... Au fil du temps, je comprends... Que les gens qui me rejetaient, avaient tous la peur de l'inconnu... personne d'autre n'avait des yeux rouges...

«Ses yeux sont uniques ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit !» s'écria Coco.

Je riais quelques instants avec Stefan, lorsqu'une nouvelle détonation retentit ! J'avais presque oublié ! Je déglutis... Une langue me lécha ma joue. Et je fus un peu emporter vers le haut, puisqu'il s'agissait de la langue à Stefan, un grand chien !

«Ne t'inquiète pas, l'équipage a déjà eu pire comme bataille» me rassura Stefan.

\- C'est tout de même la première fois que je suis dans une...

«Y'a pas de soucis à se faire avec eux, ils sont très forts»

Même si je suis sûre que personne ne pourrait le voir, mais je le voyais très clairement, Stefan souriait.

\- T'es dans l'équipage depuis longtemps ? le questionnais-je en essuyant la bave sur ma joue.

Coco descendit de mon épaule pour aller sur le crâne du chien blanc et de s'y allonger confortablement dessus.

«J'étais le premier à être avec Barbe Blanche» fit-il fier de cela.

\- Oh ! Mais l'équipage existe depuis plus de vingt, non ? Les chiens que j'ai croisés n'ont jamais dépassé vingt ans...

«Je ne suis pas n'importe quel chien ! Je suis un chien au pelage blanc ! Et en plus je suis d'une race qui peut vivre aussi longtemps que les humains !»

\- Et donc tu connais Barbe Blanche depuis combien de temps ?

«Il m'a recueilli quand j'étais tout petit... Je m'étais perdu et il m'a trouvé» m'expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Je vois... souris-je.

J'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me recueille quand j'étais petite... Je ne serais pas insociable maintenant...

«La bataille va sûrement encore prendre un peu de temps, viens ici pendant qu'on attend» me proposa mon nouvel ami.

Il écarta un peu sa patte et j'acceptais de venir m'allonger sur cette dernière. Il posa alors sa tête doucement pour me recouvrir, comme pour me protéger de la bataille qui faisait rage au-dessus. Je caressai son poil et réussis à me détendre.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois sur le détecteur et le son était à des intervalles lentes... Marco était loin d'ici. Je ne savais même pas où on était.

J'allais piquer du nez quand des pas vives retentir dans le couloir ! Stefan relève la tête vers la porte. Je regarde à nouveau vers le détecteur !

\- Ce n'est pas Marco, déclarais-je.

Coco se réveille à cause des pas et saute sur mon épaule en fixant la porte comme nous.

«Ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipage» suggéra Coco.

«Non, c'est l'odeur des soldats de la Marine et l'un put la gastro»

\- La gastro ? Comme le vice-Amiral Garp ? Ou c'est les hommes de Garp qui attaque ? questionnais-je.

«Tu devras demander à l'équipage dans ce cas» me répondit le chien.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas... marmonnais-je.

Soudainement ! Ou plutôt brusquement ! La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je reculai jusqu'à me cogner contre le pelage de Stefan !

C'est les deux soldats qui cherchaient des renseignements sur les îles sous la protection de Barbe Blanche !

\- Ah ! Voilà la gamine ! déclara apparemment soulagé le premier.

\- On t'avait dis de ne pas bouger ! me gronda l'autre en s'avançant.

Stefan se relève et je fais à peine la taille de sa patte. Le chien fixe méchamment les deux soldats et grogne.

«Tu les a déjà croisé ?»

\- Malheureusement... répondis-je normalement.

\- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! s'écria celui qui m'avait grondé, on va l'appeler A et l'autre B.

\- Est-ce que ça se pourrait qu'elle soit une pirate ? proposa B.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est qu'une gamine !

\- Et alors ? Ils ont bien recruté Ace au poing ardent, alors qu'il avait 17-18 ans !

Un ange passe...

\- Tu es pirate ? me demande A furieusement.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre et me cache derrière la patte de Stefan.

«Tu sais te battre ?» me demanda Stefan.

\- Non.

\- Tu vois ! Elle est pas pirate ! s'exclama A.

«Essaye d'esquiver»

\- D'accord...

\- Mais regarde ! On a l'impression qu'elle ne te parle pas ! s'écria B.

\- Et tu veux qu'elle parle à qui ?! Au chien peut-être ?!

\- Je te ferais dire que c'est le chien de Barbe Blanche !

Comme j'aimerais avoir installé le mode alerte à la puce... Je n'aurais qu'à appuyer sur un bouton du détecteur pour que Marco reçoive un signal que je suis en danger... Ça serait pratique, va falloir que j'intègre ça, dès que cette bataille est terminée, par contre...

\- Et tu veux qu'il puisse faire quoi de plus que les autres chiens ?! Ça reste un animal sans signification ! répliqua A.

«Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, soldat !» grogna Stefan.

Même si le soldat n'a pas pu entendre Stefan, je l'avais et son grognement montrait très clairement son agacement. A (le soldat) fit un pas rapide en arrière, voyant sûrement l'agacement du chien.

\- Et maintenant ?! Tu me crois qu'elle est pirate ou pas ?! s'énerva B.

\- J'ai plus trop le choix ! Mais si c'est juste une civile c'est toi qui en sera responsable ! rétorqua A tout aussi agacé.

\- Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle est pirate !

Et pourtant je ne le suis pas... Stefan chargea sur B qui esquiva et c'est A qui fonça vers moi, épée en main ! Merde ! Je rangeai rapidement le détecteur dans ma poche de pantalon et reculai vivement à reculon... Pas très pratique...

«Vire à gauche ! Y'a le mur !» me cria Coco.

Je continuai alors à courir, mais je partis vers la gauche toujours à reculon, avec un soldat de la Marine armé devant moi ! C'est la fête... Putain !

«BAISSE-TOI !» s'écria Coco.

Je réussis à temps de tomber sur le cul et protéger ma tête de mes bras ! J'entendis un bruit ! L'épée s'est enfoncée dans le mur en bois derrière moi ! Je l'avais déjà atteint ?!

\- merci Coco... marmonnais-je encore un peu déboussolé.

«Pas le temps pour me remercier ! Roule vers la gauche !»

Le soldat allait à nouveau abattre son épée sur moi ! Je fis une rapide roulade vers la gauche et pus éviter le coup ! Je vis Stefan repousser l'autre soldat.

«CONCENTRE-TOI !» beugla Coco me rendant sourde.

\- Oui ! m'écriais-je en regardant à nouveau mon adversaire.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, en même temps, il n'entend ni Coco, ni Stefan.

«Évite à droite !»

Je me décalai vers la droite pour éviter le coup de l'épée !

«Saute en arrière !»

Je saute en arrière et me retrouve contre le mur !

\- Coco ! criais-je.

J'étais contre un mur ! C'est pas pratique !

«Désolé ! J'ai pas fait attention !» s'excusa-t-il. «BAISSE-TOI VITE !»

Je regardai devant moi ! L'épée fendait l'air et se dirigeait directement vers mon cœur ! Oh non ! Je n'arrive pas à bouger ! Bouge ! Bouge ! Bouge ! Baisse-toi ! PUTAIN !

La lame n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres et demi de ma peau ! À L'AIDE !

«LIO !» cria Coco.

Je vois la lame se rapprocher de moi ! Ma respiration devient haletante ! L'épée tombe à terre ! Hein ?!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le soldat se fait tirer par le col et propulser sur son camarade par la porte !

«Ça va, Lio ?» me demande calmement Stefan.

Ma respiration est toujours haletante. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je tremble de trop !

«Lio !» m'appelle mon écureuil.

Je ne tiens plus... Mes jambes fléchissent et je me laisse glisser sur le sol, à l'aide du mur. Ma respiration est toujours aussi vive. Une goutte de sueur longe mon visage et tombe sur mon pantalon...

«Respire doucement» me conseilla le chien.

Stefan pose doucement son front contre le mien.

Ma respiration se calme... Je fermai doucement les yeux pour finir sereine. Je pose une main sur la tête au chien et le caresse doucement. Coco frotte sa tête contre ma joue.

\- merci... murmurais-je pour tous les deux.

Une petite larme quitta mes yeux... J'ai eu si peur...! Je ne l'avouerais peut-être pas... Mais Coco sait comment j'ai eu peur ! Je sèche la larme et regarde vers la porte.

\- les soldats... commençais-je.

«Ils sont partis» répondit Stefan.

\- C'EST BON ! ON A ASSEZ D'INFORMATIONS !

Cette voix ! C'est celle de l'un des soldats !

\- Parfait ! REPLIS ! ordonna une voix bien plus autoritaire.

Ils ont eu... les informations ? Toutes ? Est-ce qu'on a prévenu Marco trop tard ? Le détecteur tomba de ma poche... Le son et le clignotement étaient réguliers...

* * *

 _Un peu mouvementé ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Donc voilà, vous savez maintenant ce que dit Coco ! (et Stefan au passage !) Est-ce qu'il y'en a qui ont fait un rapprochement avec le dernier chapitre ? Et lequel ?_

 _À samedi prochain !_

 _Kiss !_


	8. Début

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponse aux rewiews :**

 **Plop59 :**

Kikou ! Stefan a un emploi du temps aussi chargé que Coco, je dois te décevoir sur ce point… Vois-tu, si tu avais demandé plus tôt, il aurait put te signer trois autographes même ! Tu me diras sûrement "Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai avec trois autographes ?" Je suis bien d'accord, mais tu pourrais les offrir à tes amis si elles aiment Stefan.

PS : Par contre je te préviens, il écrit affreusement mal… Mais c'est un secret ! Chuuuut !

 **Trafalgar-Anna :**

Impatiente à ce que je vois. Oui, j'étudie les personnes et alors ? Bref. Voici le chapitre que t'attendais peut-être !

 **14th. :**

Trop cool ! Donc… Si quelque chose est arrivé à Marco ? Huuuuum… Alors je précise que ce n'est pas dit dans l'histoire, parce que Lio n'y penseras plus trop vu ce qu'il va arriver. Alors je sais que c'est pas sympa de laisser les personnes dans le suspens mais c'est ce qui rend une histoire bien. Si je te donnerais tous les chapitres d'un coup, t'aurais peut-être la flemme de lire… Donc voici la suite ! Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus avec mon blabla !

PS : Je suis désolée d'écorcher ton speudo, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas l'écrire en entier… :\ (C'est pour ça le "tu t'es reconnue" de la semaine dernière, j'espérais que ça marcherait cette fois mais nan...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8- Début**

Les pas sur le pont se font à plusieurs... Les soldats se replient... Et le silence retombe sur le navire à la proue de Baleine. Qu'est-ce qu...

\- Ils ont eu les informations ? questionnais-je dans le vide.

«Apparemment...» répondit Coco abattu sur mon épaule.

«Vous saviez pour leur objectif ?»

\- Oui... On a prévenu Marco, mais... Est-ce qu'on l'a prévenu trop tard ? murmurais-je en observant le plafond.

«Je ne pense pas, mais peut-être qu'ils ont cherchés d'autres informations»

«Ou Marco ne les a pas trouvé» suggéra Coco.

«Non, il possède le Haki de l'observation»

C'est sûr qu'avec le Haki, il les aurait tout de suite trouvé. Mais pourquoi ils ont réussis à avoir les informations alors ? Ça n'a pas de sens... Marco aurait dû facilement les trouver... Des pas rapides retentirent à nouveau... Sur le pont, comme dans le couloir. Le son du détecteur s'accélère. Je baisse le regard vers l'appareil... Le clignotement vert s'accélère également. Stefan s'assoit sur son arrière-train.

Les pas deviennent plus résonnants et le tintement devient plus effréné. Furtivement, Marco apparut dans l'encadrement de l'énorme pièce, destinée au chien.

\- Ils ont eu les informations ? demandais-je mal-assuré.

\- Oui... répondit directement Marco.

\- je suis désolée... marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais sûrement pus t'en informer plus tôt... bredouillais-je faiblement.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute» déclara Stefan en léchant légèrement ma joue.

\- Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, sourit l'ananas.

\- Les animaux sont toujours plus réceptifs que les humains, répliquais-je toujours la tête baissée.

\- Et il t'a dit quoi ?

Je relevai la tête étonnée vers le commandant. Comment il savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose ? Stefan ne poussait pas de grognement quand il parlait. Pas comme Coco, où l'on entend toujours des petits cris.

\- Je connais Stefan depuis longtemps, alors je sais quand il dit quelque chose, même si je ne suis pas apte à le comprendre, me sourit-il.

Ah... Je re-baissai ma tête. Sûrement avec un visage désolé.

\- Il a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute...

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à avoir cette tête ? me questionna Marco.

\- Mais ils...!

\- Oui, ils ont eu les informations qu'ils voulaient, affirma-t-il.

Hein ?

\- Et on va les récupérer.

Mon visage se décontracta pour seulement laisser passer de la surprise. Ils comptent récupérer les documents volés ? Vraiment ? Ils comptent les récupérer ?

\- Par contre, on aura besoin de ton aide, déclara Marco.

\- M... mon ai..de ? questionnais-je stupéfaite.

\- Oui, assura-t-il. Pour récupérer les documents, nous devons nous infiltrer chez la Marine et donc...

\- Vous devriez avoir des renseignements sur les emplacements de chaque soldat qui surveille les lieux, comme l'emplacement des escargot-visions, murmurais-je.

\- C'est ça, tu es douée en mécanique et en courant électrique, alors j'imagine que pour toi ça doit être facile.

\- Vous... vous... vous êtes sûrs... de vouloir... mon aide ? demandais-je misérablement.

\- Oui, m'assura Marco. Alors maintenant viens, qu'on termine la nuit avant demain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? lui demandais-je en me relevant.

\- Père veut une réunion à propos de la mission et t'es invitée à y être également.

\- Hein ?! Mais... Je...

\- Tu vas devoir faire un effort.

\- mais... ils...

Marco soupire lassé face à mon attitude, ce qui m'arrête dans ma phrase.

\- On avisera demain, d'accord ?

J'hoche simplement de la tête.

\- Viens, tout le monde veut dormir encore quelques heures, déclara-t-il en allant vers la porte.

«Va dormir, Lio» me conseilla Stefan «T'as besoin de sommeil après ça»

Je lui hoche la tête et emboite le pas à Marco, pour retourner dormir. Coco souhaite rapidement «Bonne nuit» à Stefan et on referma la porte de sa chambre, si je puis dire.

* * *

Hummm... J'ouvre un œil... Je suis toujours allongée dans le lit à Marco... Je baille. Je veux à nouveau m'endormir, mais... quelque chose me bloque... Je suis... comment dire... Je suis... Je suis allongée... sur... MARCO ! Mes joues s'enflamment immédiatement ! Je sens son bras reposer sur mon dos. Je déglutis avant de faire un saut pas possible ! Et de tomber du pied du lit ! J'ai fait un fracas pas possible ! Mais je prie pour que le commandant dorme encore !

\- Eh bin...

Merde... Il dort pas... Ou plus... Mes pieds étaient toujours en appui sur le lit, je les retirai pour m'assoir et voir Marco s'appuyer sur ses coudes et me regarder. Je suis sûre que le rouge devint plus carmin sur mes joues.

\- Sinon la chute n'a pas été trop douloureuse ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- euh... non... ça.. va... bredouillais-je.

Et dire que Coco dormait encore tranquillement dans le lit.

\- Tu te souviens d'un rêve ? me demanda Marco.

Un rêve ?

\- Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? se corrigea-t-il sérieusement.

\- hein ? fis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Tu gigotais après l'attaque, enfin... Tu faisais clairement un cauchemar. Je ne savais pas comment te calmer alors j'ai juste posé ma main sur ton épaule et, tu t'es tout de suite calmée, à la fin tu t'es affalée sur moi, m'expliqua-t-il.

Mes joues qui s'étaient calmées reprirent de leur couleur rouge. Comment ça ?! Je me suis affalée sur lui ?!

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air de t'en souvenir, sourit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Non... Je ne m'en souvenais pas... Je ne savais pas quel genre de rêve, j'aurais pus faire. Pas du tout... Soit je rêvais de la bataille, soit du passé... Deux choses désagréables.

\- Bon, c'n'est pas tout, mais je pense qu'une douche t'aiderait à avoir les idées claires devant Père et les autres, déclara Marco en se levant et fouillant dans sa commode.

Hein ?!

\- pou... po... Pour la réunion ?

\- Bien sûr, certifia Marco.

\- Je suis obligée ? le questionnais-je.

\- Oui, je te l'ai expliqué après l'attaque.

Je déglutis et me relevai du sol. Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix... Marco me tendit une serviette et un de ses caleçons. Je partis directement dans la salle de bain, pour me laver. En faite... Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Marco, qu'il me passe ses caleçons. En même temps, il y a eu un malheur à la buanderie, quand il y avait mon sous-vêtement... Tout a été cramé par une allumette qui devait s'en charger, mais qui en avait marre de laver des vêtements pendant une heure. Du coup, Marco est assez gentil pour me refiler ses sous-vêtements, ce qui peut paraitre bizarre... Mais personne ne le sait, donc tout va bien ! Je crois que seules les infirmières sont au courantes, peut-être que Marie.

Bon ! Je me lavai et renfilai mes vêtements, avec un nouveau caleçon à Marco. Marie avait été très généreuse en lavant mes vêtements la veille et j'avais dû attendre en sous-vêtement dans cette salle de bain. Je refis rapidement mes cheveux en deux tresses.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain, après avoir accroché la serviette. Marco vint à mon encontre et voulut rentrer dans la salle de bain... Mais ! Il fut juste devant moi ! J'étais coincée entre lui et la porte que je venais d'ouvrir ! Je me collais pratiquement contre l'embrasure de cette dernière ! Je déglutis silencieusement, pendant qu'il paraissait me scanner !

\- La peur de l'inconnu ? me demanda Marco.

\- Hein ? le questionnais-je me détendant soudainement.

\- Est-ce que t'as peur des contacts physiques, parce que tu ne les connais pas ? reformula-t-il calmement.

La peur de l'inconnu...? À la fin... Je serai comme eux ? Comme toutes ces personnes ? Que parce que mes yeux sont rouges... Je craindrai ce que je ne connais pas ? Je reste stupéfaite... Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre... Un coup, je regarde en bas, un autre vers lui et à nouveau vers mes pieds.

\- les... les... avec le temps... je me disais que... les personnes av... avaient la peur de l'inconnu... de mes... yeux... ce qui est le cas... déclarais-je horriblement.

\- Et toi, t'as la peur des contacts physiques, déclara-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre ! Bien sûr, il dit la vérité !

\- je... je suis comme... eux ? demandais-je en relevant mon regard rubis vers Marco.

Un ange passe... Il n'a pas l'air résolu à me répondre... Je rabaisse mon regard et m'avance dans la pièce, mais une main à mon épaule me retient. Je bloque... Je me retourne vers Marco, la surprise marquant les traits de mon visage.

\- Est-ce que tu penses être comme eux ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hein ?

\- si... j'ai aussi peur... de ce que... je ne connais pas... alors... je suis...

\- Je ne te demande pas ça, me coupa-t-il. Je te demande si tu te considères comme eux ?

\- hein ? Mais c'est la même chose ! déclarais-je en me retournant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Alors dis-moi où est la différence !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait et ça m'énervait !

\- Tu m'as fait un constat.

Hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Nada !

\- Tu m'as dit puisqu'ils ont peur de l'inconnu et que toi aussi, que tu dois être comme eux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? lui demandais-je.

Il s'avança et je reculai. Je finis par me retrouver contre le bureau. Oh non ! Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de moi sur le bureau, ne me laissant aucune fuite possible. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder ! Je garde obstinément le regard vers le sol.

\- Eux, ils rejetaient ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, commença-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je fais, non ? Je rejette les contacts physiques...

Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue la force de parler.

\- Non. Tu n'isoles pas toutes les personnes qui tentent de te toucher. Tu t'apitoies sur toi-même en t'isolant toi-même et empêchant les autres de te juger... Tu te protèges ainsi, mais...

Mais ?

\- En même temps, tu te détruis ainsi. Tu empêches les personnes de t'atteindre et te renfermes de plus en plus sur toi-même, finit-il en s'éloignant me laissant respirer.

Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Il a vu juste... Putain ! Je n'arrive même pas à faire le point sur moi-même ! C'est Marco qui doit me l'expliquer ! J'ai sûrement l'air pitoyable !

\- Bon... Ne te tourmentes pas comme ça, je te rappelle qu'on a une réunion avec les autres commandants.

Les... autres commandants ?

\- Je suis obligée ? le questionnais-je.

\- Oui.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que je me rappelle, je dois encore mettre une nouvelle fonctionnalité à la puce de Marco, une fonction marchant dans les deux sens.

\- Tu peux me passer la puce, s'il-te-plait ? J'aimerais rajouter quelque chose...

\- Ah ? Et quoi ? me demande-t-il en dégrafant la puce et me la tendant.

\- Une fonction d'appel, enfin... Pas comme les escargot-phones, mais un signal pour dire qu'on est en danger, dans les deux sens, expliquais-je quelque peu maladroite.

Il hocha de la tête en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Je pris le matériel d'une boîte que Marco avait posé là. Posant le tout par terre, je me mis à bricoler la nouvelle fonctionnalité sur le boitier comme sur la puce.

Un petit bouton pour la puce, pour envoyer le signal au boitier, avec une nouvelle lumière pour les deux. La lumière pour l'alerte sera rouge et fera un tintement vive. Je vérifie les deux outils... C'est bon.

«Ouah !»

Oh ! Coco !

\- Bonjour, Coco, lui souris-je.

«B'jour Lio... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

\- Je mets la fonctionnalité d'alerte sur les deux appareils, lui expliquais-je en terminant le boitier.

«C'est aujourd'hui la réunion, non ?»

\- Je te remercie de me le rappeler... grommelais-je.

«T'as pas vraiment le choix»

\- Dis directement que je n'ai pas le choix, lui répliquais-je.

«Fais pas cette tête... Au faite, où est Marco ?»

\- Dans la salle de bain... répondis-je en fixant le mécanisme à la puce.

C'est bon, c'était terminé. J'appuyai sur le nouveau bouton du boitier et la puce réagit instantanément en clignotant de la lumière rouge et le son vive. Je désactivai en appuyant deux fois sur le boitier et cette fois, appuyai sur celui de la puce, même fonctionnement.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, que sortit Marco de la salle de bain, je me retournai pour l'apercevoir... Oh... mon... DIEU ! Il est seulement vêtu que d'une serviette nouée à sa taille ! Bordel ! En plus l'eau goute des pointes de ses cheveux pour tomber sur son torse et suivre le chemin tracé par ses muscles ! Oh... Putain ! Je retourne tout de suite et fixe les appareils dans mes mains, le rouge bien trop présent sur mes joues... Il ne pouvait pas au moins prendre un caleçon avec lui ? Au moins !

Il ne parut pas faire attention et se dirigea vers la commode, donc il dû passer derrière moi... Mon cœur tambourinait bien trop fort ! Oh bordel ! Coco pencha la tête sur le côté, puisqu'il ne comprenait aucunes de mes réactions. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui expliquer maintenant, en présence du commandant.

\- Donc ça marche comment ta nouvelle fonctionnalité ? me questionna justement ledit commandant.

Je relevai la tête par automatisme et heureusement pour moi... Il s'est habillé ! Pfiou...

\- En faite... Pour la puce, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton, expliquais-je en appuyant dessus, et le signal est relevé au boitier, ensuite pour l'éteindre, il faut appuyer deux fois sur le bouton, pareil pour le boitier.

\- Je vois... Tu penses plutôt bien au situation.

\- Bin... Après avoir donné le signal, on peut toujours appuyer dessus sans faire exprès, alors pour l'éteindre faut appuyer deux fois, pas trois, deux, assurais-je.

\- Donc, je reprends la puce ou tu veux changer ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Ah ? Bin, je voulais te la repasser, lui dis-je en lui tendant la puce.

J'étais toujours assise par terre, alors je devais un peu tenir ma main haute, pour qu'il la prenne. Il prit la puce, mais au moment où je voulais rabaisser ma main, il me prit fermement au poignet de son autre main et me relevai soudainement ! Un petit cri de surprise quitta ma bouche et je me retrouvais juste devant Marco, lui tenant mon poignet en l'air. Trop... près !

\- Maintenant on va en réunion, m'apprit-il en me trainant derrière lui.

HEIN ?! Coco vint rapidement vers nous, avant que Marco ne ferme la porte, pour sauter sur mon épaule. Mais Marco ne me lâcha pas le poignet et bizarrement... Je ne paniquais pas... Comme après la dernière île.

Je rangeai rapidement le boitier dans la poche de mon pantalon et Marco me traina jusqu'à une salle, où il toqua et m'entraina à l'intérieur.

Oh... Merde... Tous... les commandants... réunis...

\- Marco, Lio, vous voilà enfin, on va pouvoir commencer, déclara l'Empereur.

* * *

 _Façon de procéder de Marco, correcte ou mauvaise ? Que sera dit dans la réunion ? Positif ou négatif pour Lio ? Bon ou mauvais ? Comment vont-ils procéder ?_

 _Je vous aime et merci !_

 _Kiss !_


	9. Réunion

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 **Ju :**

Au mon dieu ! Je suis pitoyable !

Je t'expliques la situation… Comme tu n'as pas de compte, ça met deux jours à m'afficher tes commentaires ou ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes tout court. Alors que les tiens sont ceux qui sont le plus construits ! Alors quand j'ai posté Samedi dernier, midi (je crois… Plus si sûre que ça…), j'ai vu ton commentaire le soir, quand j'étais dans mon lit ! Il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et j'ai vu qu'il était du chapitre 7 !

Alors aujourd'hui et maintenant. Je me rattrape et te réponds !

Bref. Kikou ! Je vais bien et j'ai encore un peu profité du soleil, même si le soleil était u peu trop présent à la rentrée… C'était crevant… T'as de la philo ? Il est embêtant ton prof ? Je n'espère pas pour toi… Parce qu'à mon établissement, y'en a un, tu veux pas l'avoir. (J'ai pas encore eu philo ! Je ne suis qu'en seconde vois-tu… Je crois que je parle trop là)

Alors le lien entre les deux chapitres, c'est que, c'est Garp qui a attaqué le Moby Dick et que Sengoku a dit «îles», je te laisse faire le dernier rapprochement, peut-être que tu l'as vraiment découvert avant que je te réponde.

Je suis aussi un peu féministe et je n'aime pas les fifilles, enfin… Celle qui se déhanche pour attirer les mecs, tu vois ? C'est pour ça que mes fanfictions sont toujours avec un personnage principale qui a peu de formes. Et j'aime beaucoup bricoler alors, voilà ! Il me fallait faire cela !

Les agissements de Marco… Hum… Mh… En faite, j'avais une réponse, mais je ne l'ai pas noté, je l'ai oublié… Et je me sens actuellement bête… Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

Je suis contente que la scène avec Sengoku et Garp t'ait plu ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !

Voici la suite, à bientôt ! J'espère que ça te plaira et que tu survivras à la philo !

 **14th. :**

Je pensais avoir trouvé une solution, mais nan… Je sautais de joie… Mais nan… Voilà… (pour ton speudo...)

Hum hum… Bref. Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Doudou43 :**

Kikou !

T'as réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant ? Merci pour ta rewiew !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9- Réunion**

\- La Marine souhaite reprendre nos îles en difficulté. Ce que nous devons faire et de récupérer les informations volées et donc nous devrons nous infiltrer dans la base navale, où sont nos documents, expliqua Marco.

Après être rentré, j'ai dû m'assoir à côté de Marco, mais aussi à côté d'Ace, en faite... La salle de réunion est disposée d'une table rectangulaire, avec assez de chaises pour que je puisse m'ajouter aux seize commandants et au capitaine qui se trouvait en tête de table.

\- Je veux bien, mais pourquoi impliqué Lio ? Elle fait même pas partie de l'équipage, déclara incompréhensif la seule commandante j'ai nommé : Haruta.

C'était une bonne question, que je m'étais aussi déjà posée, mais Marco avait la bonne réponse... Malheur à moi...

\- Parce qu'elle peut nous aider à nous infiltrer en fabriquant différent dispositif et ainsi nous faciliter la tâche, répondit le premier commandant.

Ouais... Sauf que là, je tente surtout de me fondre dans le décor et ne plus être présente.

\- C'est pour cela que je lui ai attribué une salle de travail, certifia Barbe Blanche.

De quoi ?! Une pièce de travail ?! Pour moi ?!

\- Mais... tentais-je.

En voyant tous les regards converger vers moi, je me tus et enfonçai ma tête dans mes épaules. Coco rouspéta un peu dans son coin, disant que je ne changerai jamais.

\- T'en auras besoin, si tu dois fabriquer plusieurs dispositifs. Tu vas comme même pas te contenter du parquet de ma cabine, me sourit Marco.

Je restai silencieuse. Avec un élan de courage, très restreint, je demandai :

\- Et vous avez besoin de quoi ?

Les commandants m'observèrent quelques instants, sûrement parce que j'avais parlé sans bégayer en leur présence. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers leur capitaine. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'avoir ce dont ils auront besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous proposer ? questionna le second commandant.

\- Des brouilleurs... pour commencer... marmonnais-je.

\- Explique, s'il-te-plait, demanda Marco.

\- Des dispositifs pour brouiller les escargot-visions... ou... un grand dispositif pour prendre ce que vois les escargot-visions, comme une deuxième salle de contrôle... expliquais-je en marmonnant la plupart.

\- Et donc nous informer où il ne faut pas passer... réfléchit à haute voix Vista à la lame fleurie.

Un ange passa... Ils parurent tous réfléchir chacun de leur côté à la meilleure possibilité. Perso, je ne savais pas trop... Parce que les deux méthodes étaient très bien.

\- T'en as d'autres ? me demanda Marco.

Je vois... Puisqu'ils n'arrivent pas à se décider, je dois donner plus de possibilités.

\- Déjà faudrait savoir quelle base navale c'est... Ça m'aiderait un peu, grommelais-je.

\- Ils sont partis en direction de la base du G-9, répondit le huitième commandant : Namur.

\- C'est près de Marine Ford, non ? questionnais-je.

\- C'est pour ça que la mission doit être la plus discrète possible, affirma Marco.

Donc si c'est près de Marine Ford, il faudra doubler de vigilance et donc de matériel. Il faut être près à tout. Le moindre faux pas, qui entraine un alarme... Réveillera Marine Ford et les soldats présents en ces lieux, alors tout sera fichue. Je me détendais au fil et à mesure que je réfléchissais au bon moyen, sans m'en rendre compte. Mais Coco, qui s'en aperçut descendit de mon épaule et s'assit sur la table, entre moi et le second commandant.

\- Je conseillerai déjà que chaque personne impliquée dans l'infiltration porte une puce sur soi, commençais-je doucement.

\- Des puces ? Comme ceux de Stefan ? demanda Ace.

Des puces à Stefan ? Tous les commandants se plièrent de rire. Ah ! Non mais sérieux ! Je ne parle pas de puces ! Mais de puce électronique ! Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, c'est la première fois que j'entendais ça, ma parole ! Après que les rires se soient calmés, Haruta décida de lui expliquer :

\- Pas ce genre de puces, des puces électronique, même si va falloir nous dire à quoi ça sert.

\- Elles servent à se localiser et aussi à envoyer des signaux de danger, expliqua Marco, regardez.

Il décrocha sa puce et la posa sur la table. Chaque commandant observait ses faits et gestes. Il appuya alors sur le bouton et le tintement d'alarme du boitier les surpris. Je sortis alors le boitier de ma poche et le posai à côté de la puce. Marco appuya alors deux fois sur le bouton, pour éteindre le signal. Alors le clignotement rouge cessa et le vert repris en continu, puisque les deux objets connectés étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, j'éloignai alors le boitier et le son se fit à des intervalles précipitées.

\- Par contre, je ne prendrai pas des puces pour une mission d'infiltration à plusieurs, certifiais-je en rangeant le boitier dans ma poche et Marco reprit la puce.

\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna le seizième commandant : Izou.

\- Parce que tout le monde sera sur la même fréquence... Si quelqu'un envoie le signal d'alerte, parce qu'il est en danger. Comment savoir qui envoie le signal ? Les puces sont plutôt faites pour des duos, à la limite des trios et même, expliquais-je maigrement.

\- Alors tu conseillerais quoi ? me demanda calmement l'ananas.

\- Plutôt des sortes d'escargot-phones, mais sans escargot, tentais-je de formuler.

Ils ne parurent pas comprendre.

\- Pas qu'un engin pour communiquer... tentais-je à nouveau.

Perdu... Voilà, comment ils avaient l'air... Ils avaient l'air perdu... Je réfléchis pour leur expliquer le plus facilement possible.

\- En faite... Comme la puce, mais aussi pour communiquer les uns avec les autres, tentais-je à nouveau.

Là ! Là, leur visage s'illuminèrent ! Et ils comprirent enfin ! Ils sont plus paumés !

\- En gros, un escargot-phone avec la fonction de ta puce, rétorqua Ace.

Non ! Moi, y'aura pas d'escargot ! Mais, je ne répondis pas et soupirai.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

\- Ça, c'est seulement pour pouvoir communiquer et se localiser, répondis-je. Pour l'infiltration, y'a bien sûr plusieurs moyens, déjà par commencer l'entrée...

Ils parurent attendre que je continus... Je ne crois pas que je supporterais longtemps cette attention.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous infiltrez ? questionnais-je.

\- Il y a le passage par les égouts, proposa Namur.

\- Rooh ! S'il-te-plait pas ça ! La dernière fois c'était horrible ! s'écria le travesti.

\- Soit content que c'n'était pas les égouts des WC, rétorqua l'homme-poisson.

\- Comme même ! On puait la mort après ! répliqua le seizième commandant.

Bon... Leur joute verbale dura encore quelques temps, avant que le Paternel décide de leur rappeler qu'il y a plus urgent.

\- À part les égouts... On pourrait passer par les conduits, proposa Haruta.

\- Y'a que toi qui rentre là-dedans ! rétorqua le commandant de la dixième : Curiel.

C'est vrai que lui, il était plutôt costaud avec une forte carrure. La commandante se défendit comme précédemment Namur avec Izou. Et se fut à nouveau le capitaine qui les stoppa. Bon... Ils n'étaient pas tous du même avis, mais... Les deux premières propositions étaient très importantes.

\- Les égouts et les conduits... marmonnais-je en réfléchissant, les yeux fermés.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir les regards de commandant sur moi... Je suis une attraction ou quoi ?! Bon... Autant, s'il faut les aider, autant les aider entièrement !

\- Est-ce que vous savez dans quelle salle sont vos documents ? questionnais-je.

Ils nièrent de la tête.

\- Haruta et Namur pourrait aller en mission de reconnaissance, par les égouts et les conduits, suggérais-je. Vous auriez, comme ça, un petit plan avant d'envoyer un autre groupe récupérer les documents.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Barbe Blanche, mais comment entrerait l'équipe qui devra chercher les documents ?

Bonne question... Moi, je ne le savais pas... Les commandants se jetèrent chacun des regards.

\- En défonçant la porte ? proposa Ace.

\- Non, Ace, non... dit le travesti en secouant de la tête.

En même temps... Défoncer la porte ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour rameuter tout Marine Ford.

\- Y'a pas un autre passage ? Autre que les conduits et les égouts ? demanda Marco.

Un autre passage ? Mais bien sûr !

\- Il y a toujours un passage sous-marin dans les bases navales du nouveau monde, répondis-je.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? me questionna blasé Marco.

\- J'avais oublié... marmonnais-je dans mon coin.

Pourtant plusieurs commandants sourirent, apparemment, ils m'ont entendus.

\- Et ce passage ? Il consiste à quoi ? questionna Namur.

\- Comme c'est dit, il est sous-marin... Je pense que c'est le même principe que les égouts, sauf que l'accès est lui même dans l'eau, commençais-je à expliquer, la particularité de ces passages, c'est que même les soldats de la base ne le connaissent pas.

\- Hein ?! Les soldats ne connaissent pas leur propre base ?! s'écria la majorité d'entre eux.

Pour la peine je sursautai ! Ils m'ont fichus la trouille ! Ils ont intérêt à ne plus me faire ce genre de coup ! (de toute évidence, je ne pourrais rien leur faire) Je soufflai pour me calmer et reprendre en même temps.

\- Je sais, ça surprend, mais je pense que vous comprendrez sur place. Parce que seuls les dirigeants des bases connaissent ce passage et ils y font un tour chaque jour, expliquais-je.

\- Du coup, il faudrait prendre des coraux pour pouvoir y envoyer le groupe, conclu Barbe Blanche.

\- D'ailleurs... commençais-je, vous voulez envoyer qui ?

Un blanc me répondit... Okkk... Alors ils n'ont prévus personne... Qu'ils se dépêchent, parce que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.

\- Je pensais envoyer Marco, mais si c'est un passage sous-marin, réfléchit Newgate.

Ouais, bin... Va falloir faire un choix. Parce que je ne connais pas les capacités de tous. Puis, Marco pourrait toujours y aller, puisqu'il lui faut juste un corail.

\- Si c'est sous l'eau, Namur serait le mieux qualifié, mais s'il fait la mission de reconnaissance avec Haruta...

Justement ! Pas deux missions ! Enfin, c'est un principe que je tiendrai à leur place...

\- Après, Marco peut toujours y aller, mais il aura besoin d'un corail, pour créer une bulle, intervint Vista.

\- C'est vrai... Marco ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas d'y aller ? questionna le Père.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce sont nos îles qui sont en jeu, répondit naturellement le premier commandant.

\- Bien... Lio ? Qu'est-ce que tu conseillerais pour faciliter la tâche à Marco ?

\- C'est dur à dire comme ça... Déjà... Est-ce qu'il partira seul ? répliquais-je avec moins de sûreté que précédemment.

Coco remarqua bien que ma sûreté s'envolait au loin, alors il revint sur mon épaule et cette petite boule de poil m'aida à me sentir un peu mieux.

\- Seul ? Sûrement pas... Mais si tu es la créatrice de tous ces ustensiles, tu pourrais l'accompagner, non ? me demanda l'Empereur.

OOOOOOHHHHHH ! Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Parce que si je dois superviser l'opération, pourquoi je serai sur le terrain ?! Je me sens de moins en moins sûre... Je déglutis et Coco se mit à me parler :

«Allez, Lio ! Tu peux bien faire ça !»

\- mais Coco... lui répondis-je faiblement.

«Ah ça non ! Si t'en es la créatrice, tu peux bien aller sur le terrain ! En plus t'es discrète comme une ombre ! Même si ta maladresse est à corriger...»

\- T'es obligé de me le rappeler ? le questionnais-je furtivement.

«Bin oui ! C'est dans les pires situations que t'es maladroite ! Si pendant l'attaque, y'aurait pas eu Vista, tu serais morte ! Ou Stefan également ! Parce que n'oublions pas que dans des moments critiques, il t'arrive aussi de rester bloqué !»

\- Coco... soufflais-je pour lui demander d'arrêter.

«Non, je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de me taire ! Parce que je sais que Namur comprend ce que je dis !»

Quoi ?! Je tournai la tête vers le huitième commandant, qui observait attentivement Coco. Eh merde...

«Et peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que lui ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de donner une réponse à Barbe Blanche !»

Je convergeais mon regard vers l'Empereur et le fixai quelques instants du regard.

\- je ne sais pas... faudrait savoir ce dont on a besoin... bredouillais-je.

«Bien sur que si tu sais ! Tête de mule !»

À l'aide...

«T'as déjà dit pas mal de chose qu'on pourrait utiliser ! Je suis sûr que t'en as d'autres dans ta caboche !»

\- Euh... Lio ? Si Coco dit vrai... Qu'est-ce que tu peux encore nous proposer ? me questionna Namur.

Maintenant, je suis sûre, qu'il comprend Coco... À l'aide !

\- Je... débutais-je.

«Allez, Lio !»

\- Je pourrais... également faire des armes de combats... bredouillais-je misérablement.

«Bin, enfin ! Même si je m'attendais à ce que tu restes sur l'infiltration...»

\- D'accord, mais quoi ?

Je tournai mon regard vers Haruta.

\- Des gadgets... tant que c'est dans mes possibilités...

«Parlons-en ! T'es capable de fabriquer pratiquement tout !»

\- n'exagère pas... lui marmonnais-je furtivement.

«Mais j'exagère pas !»

Bien sûr !

\- Par contre, pour l'infiltration... Je peux fabriquer des brouilleurs, comme je l'ai déjà dit...

«Voilà ce que je voulais entendre !»

La ferme, Coco ! C'est déjà assez dur de parler pour moi, alors épargne-moi tes commentaires !

\- Des brouilleurs pour les escargot-visions ? questionna Izou.

\- Oui... Mais ça touchera aussi les escargot-phones... c'est pour ça que je préférai fabriquer des communicateurs avec la fonctionnalité de la puce, qui sont protégés des brouilleurs...

«Enfin ! Tu parles à nouveau normalement ! Dès que ça parle de bricolage, t'es à fond !»

Je ne lui répondis pas... En même temps, j'allais lui dire quoi ? «Ouais, t'as vu ! Je suis enfin normale !» non... Déjà, il faudrait que je le dise à haute voix et mon problème n'est pas encore résolu...

\- Après, je ne sais pas trop... il faudrait vraiment avoir un plan des lieux, parce que chaque base est construite différemment...

\- Donc, il te faudrait les résultats de l'équipe de reconnaissance, conclu Marco.

C'est ça...

\- Donc, nous allons d'abord envoyer l'équipe d'exploration, avant de décider comment récupérer les documents, termina l'Empereur Blanc.

* * *

 _Je trouve que c'est un peu mal écrit… Mais si je l'écrivais à nouveau, je risquais d'oublier quelque chose ou de rajouter quelque chose… Bref._

 _De bonnes idées pour une bonne infiltration ? Je précise que chez moi, Haruta est une fille. J'étais tombée récemment sur des wiki qui disait qu'Haruta était bel et bien un mec... Que Barbe Blanche ne prenait pas de filles dans son équipage à part les infirmières… Mais j'avais déjà terminé cette histoire et pour moi (mon espoir) Haruta est une fille ! Parce que pour moi c'était la première fille qui ne faisait pas du F !_

 _Merci pour ceux qui suivent ! Merci pour ceux qui lisent ! Merci pour ceux qui commentent ! Merci à tous ceux qui sont là !_

 _À la prochaine !_

 _Kiss !_


	10. Fabrication

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 **14th. :**

Yo ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que les chapitres te plaisent tellement ! Et je suis désolée pour le suspens, mais presque tout mes chapitres t'en laisseront un, je pense… J'aime pas couper à un moment stratégique, qui donne envie de lire la suite ou de savoir ce que va être une action ou comme ça. Mais je sais que c'est pas très fameux parfois… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très gentille de ma part, mais je poste chaque Samedi aussi. Je laisse pas trois mois d'écart, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et puis je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre Bonus sur le passé de Lio, mais je patauge un peu pour le rédiger… ^^' Je sais ce qui va s'y passer et tout, mais l'écrire est encore autre chose… Et je pense que quand le Bonus sera en ligne, quelques personnes me diront qu'il y a contradiction avec celui-ci, mais il y a juste à la phrase d'après qui explique tout. ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bisous et bon chapitre !

 **Plop59 :**

Hey ! Ils auraient trouvés une solution de toute évidence, dans le pire des cas, ils auraient envoyés Ace tout défoncé et cramer les documents par la même occas' ! Un emploie stable ? Pour des amis de Coco ? Bin… Il y a Lolo, Soso, Dodo… Et encore pleins d'autres !

 **Khayd :**

Je t'ai répondu hier ! Je le sais ! Je t'ai répondu ! Je t'ai envoyé un message privé ! Donc voici la suite et maintenant tu sais que c'est chaque Samedi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10- Fabrication**

Un écrou de plus.

Un câble en moins.

La protection autour.

Je soufflai et essuyai mon front du revers de ma main. Pfiou... Après cette réunion, Marco m'a tout de suite amené à la salle de travail que m'a assigné Barbe Blanche, j'ai tenté de dire que c'était trop, mais Marco est également une tête bornée ! Coco est parti voir Stefan et perso... En voyant tout le matériel qu'il y a ici, je suis plutôt contente et je travaille sans soucis et sans manque de matériel.

Donc, j'ai commencé par les communicateurs. Ce sont des ustensiles rectangulaires, avec un bouton au sommet, pour communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Sur l'une des faces, il y a trois lumières, avec un numéro à côté. Et à l'opposer du bouton communication, il y a un numéro. Par exemple, ici j'ai le numéro quatre, si j'appuis sur le bouton d'alerte, qui se situe sur le côté fin. Les trois autres communicateurs réagissent.

Sur chaque communicateur, il y a trois leds, et quand une personne appuis sur son bouton d'alerte, la led correspondant au numéro devient rouge et un son détecte tout de même la position de l'allié. Comme le boitier est la puce, sauf avec plus de mondes et on sait qui.

Voilà, donc les communicateurs sont terminés. Je les pose sur le côté et commence à faire les brouilleurs.

Ce sont des demi-sphères qu'il faudra accrocher au mur. Dès qu'ils appuieront sur le bouton du sommet, les ondes brouilleront les connexions entre les escargot-phones et les escargot-visions. Mais il reste encore beaucoup de choses... Pour faciliter l'intrusion surtout.

Bon !

\- Pfiou...

Je suis un peu crevée... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis ici, mais c'est sûrement depuis longtemps, parce que mon ventre réclame d'être nourri. Et comment je fais ? Je ne peux pas aller au réfectoire comme ça... Bon, bin... Je reste ici.

Je baillai pendant que je terminais le premier brouilleur et soudainement... Ma tête tomba contre le bureau et je m'endormis...

* * *

J'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Une odeur alléchante atteint mes narines... Ça sent bon. Mon ventre ne peut s'empêcher de réclamer cette nourriture et un petit rire me ramena un peu plus sur mer.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir un plateau repas posé juste devant mes yeux. Je suis affalée sur le bureau, sur le côté droit de mon visage.

\- Hé bin... On dirait que t'as du sommeil à récupérer, sourit un ananas.

Je redressai ma tête pour l'apercevoir derrière moi. Je baillai et me frottai les yeux pour me réveiller. L'odeur alléchante me revint et mon ventre me refit comprendre son envie pressante.

\- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? le questionnais-je avec une voix pâteuse.

\- On est le soir, me répondit-il.

J'étais ici depuis après la réunion, qui s'est déroulée ce matin, donc un peu près huit heures. Je soufflai et pris la fourchette pour entamer mon repas.

\- merci, bredouillais-je.

\- Merci à toi, me sourit-il. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un vient nous aider pour une mission d'infiltration et puis... Ça n'a pas dû être très facile pour toi.

\- En effet... répondis-je en mangeant les pâtes.

\- Est-ce que t'as déjà fini quelques ustensiles ? demanda Marco.

Je lui pointai les quatre communicateurs, dont il en prit un. Je finis mon repas, pendant qu'il l'observait d'un air attentif et je bus mon verre d'eau.

\- C'est un communicateur, lui assurais-je en reposant mon verre sur le plateau.

Je tendis la main pour qu'il me le passe et que je lui explique comment il fonctionne. Il me le remit dans ma paume.

\- Donc, le bouton sur le côté est le bouton d'alerte, débutais-je en appuyant dessus.

Les trois autres communicateurs réagirent au numéro trois.

\- Le bouton au-dessus est pour communiquer, il faut le maintenir enfoncé pendant qu'on parle. Et les trois lampes correspondent à un communicateur, donc celui-ci est le communicateur numéro 3, finis-je par expliquer.

Je relevai ma tête vers Marco, qui souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionnais-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- T'as juste quelque chose autour de la bouche, dit-il en saisissant la serviette sur le plateau, attends.

Hein ? Il me saisit doucement le visage et m'essuya les contours de ma bouche. Passant sur mes lèvres délicatement. Nettoyant les recoins. Je ne bougeai pas. Il... je... il.. Mar... je...

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il en reposant la serviette.

\- je... je...

\- Respire, me conseilla-t-il.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément, sans le quitter du regard.

\- je... je ne panique pas, finis-je par murmurer.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? me sourit-il.

\- mais...

\- T'es pas habituée, finit-il pour moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend... Sans que je parle... Je... Sa main quitta ma peau. Non... Qu'est-ce... Je voulais toujours... Marco s'écarta.

Mon corps réagit sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je me levai vivement et me jetai dans les bras de Marco, passant mes bras dans son dos et m'agrippant à sa chemise. Une larme quitta le coin de mon œil. Je sentais que Marco était plus que surpris par mon geste. Je...

Il finit par me rendre mon étreinte. Je... Je ne l'ai jamais réalisé... mais... Je voulais toujours... Je voulais toujours au moins un... câlin ? J'ai l'impression que mon corps réagit avant moi. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, créant des sillons derrière leur passage. Je... J'arrive à avoir un contact physique avec quelqu'un... Avec Marco.

\- hungh...

Les larmes coulèrent et coulèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à les en empêcher.

\- Pleure pas pour ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, me susurra délicatement Marco.

\- je... je... hungh...j...e...

Il me frotta doucement le dos. Bizarrement, ça m'apaisa.

\- je...

J'enfuis ma tête dans son épaule et il resserra un peu ses bras autour de moi, n'arrêtant pas ses caresses sur mon dos.

\- voulais toujours... faire ça... articulais-je avec mal.

Une nouvelle larme coula. Je froissai davantage la chemise à Marco entre mes doigts. Qu'est-ce... C'est quoi ce sentiment ? L'impression d'être en sécurité ? La chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je pleurais beaucoup trop. Mais pourquoi je pleurais ? Parce que j'étais soulagée ? Pourquoi ?!

\- hungh...

Je me mordis sur la lèvre...

Marco se recula doucement et je desserrai ma prise sur sa chemise, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il posa doucement ses deux mains sur mes joues mouillées par l'eau salée.

\- Ça te faisait vraiment souffrir de ne pas pouvoir toucher les personnes, déclara Marco en séchant les dernières larmes avec ses pouces.

Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais que toucher les personnes me faisait souffrir, mais c'était l'inverse... Ne pas connaitre la chaleur d'une mère, d'un père... De quelqu'un qu'on aime. Ça me manquait... Sans que je le sache...

Je fixais Marco dans les yeux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Je ne comprenais même plus comment cette situation a pu arriver. Cette situation qui me parait tellement improbable.

\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, me sourit-il.

J'hochai simplement de la tête, je ne me sentais pas capable de reparler normalement, après tant de larmes.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as perdu ta langue maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si c'est sa phrase ou son sourire qui me fit rire.

* * *

Après que je m'étais calmée. Marco m'a dit qu'il était nuit et que je devais prendre une pause. Il m'a également rappelé que jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne l'île, ça prendra encore un peu de temps, voir beaucoup. On savait dans quelle direction était partit le bateau, mais on ne le suivait pas à la trace, sinon Garp nous repérait facilement.

* * *

Les rayons de soleil me chatouillèrent doucement le visage... C'est agréable... Surtout que j'ai un bon coussin chauffant... Attends... Une main me caresse doucement les cheveux. Tiens, mes tresses se sont défaites. J'ouvris les yeux et levai le regard pour apercevoir Marco.

\- T'en profite bien maintenant ? lui souris-je.

\- Peut-être bien...

Je me relevai de lui, du coup, il dû lâcher mes cheveux et je cherchai mes élastiques avant de les apercevoir sur le matelas. Je les saisis rapidement et refis mes tresses avec application.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à t'attacher les cheveux ? me demanda Marco.

\- Bin... Parce que c'est plus pratique, répondis-je en me levant.

\- Tu veux retourner au travail tout de suite ?

\- La confection des brouilleurs est un peu difficile, puisqu'ils doivent brouiller les ondes des escargots, mais pas des communicateurs pour que Namur et Haruta puissent communiquer ensemble.

\- Père est en train de réfléchir à un plan... en t'incluant, finit-il.

\- Hein ?! Mais j...!

\- Désolé, mais t'as pas ton mot à dire, me sourit-il malicieusement.

\- Mais...!

\- T'inquiètes pas, Père a compris ton problème, tu n'auras certainement pas à te battre, me rassura-t-il.

J'hoche simplement de la tête, pas très sûre tout de même.

\- Bon... J'y vais alors, lui dis-je en voulant sortir.

Il ne répondit rien, lorsque :

\- Au faite, Coco est toujours avec Stefan ? le questionnais-je en me retournant.

\- Oui, ils s'entendent vraiment bien, puis Coco va aussi avec les autres parfois, souvent avec Namur.

\- D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que Namur comprenne ce que dit Coco ?

Un ange passe...

\- Tu sais qu'il est un homme-poisson, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Les hommes-poissons peuvent parler avec les poissons.

\- Oui, mais comment ça se fait qu'il comprenne Coco ?

\- Namur est avec nous depuis longtemps, il arrive à comprendre quelques animaux, pas tous comme toi, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête et sort de la cabine pour aller à mon atelier de travail, espérant ne croiser personne.

Malheureusement, Davy Jones n'est pas avec moi... Ha.. Haruta ! Je bloque quelques instants, hésitant à m'avancer ou pas. Je déglutis. J'aimerais bien faire demi-tour...

\- Oh ! Lio !

Et merde... Elle m'a vu... Haruta vient vers moi. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Dès qu'elle dépasse mes deux mètres, je recule brusquement, ce qui la fait s'arrêter.

\- Ah, désolé... Je vais faire attention à l'avenir, m'assura-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Mais bon ! Tant que je te tiens, comment avance les fabrications ?

\- Euh... les communicateurs sont déjà terminés... répondis-je maladroitement.

\- Ah bon ? Tu travailles vite dis donc !

\- C'est pas des objets très difficiles à fabriquer... Le plus dur c'est les brouilleurs...

\- Ah oui ! Et en quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment intéressée... Mais bon…

\- Bin... Même si j'ai mis une protection au communicateur, face aux ondes des brouilleurs... Je préfère être sûre en concentrant les brouilleurs sur les escargots...

\- Donc une double sécurité ? Tu penses à tout, me sourit-elle.

\- Euh... pas vraiment... je fais seulement de mon mieux...

\- Je vais te laisser, Père voulait encore me parler avec Namur.

Et elle partit. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour finir le trajet jusqu'à mon atelier et me mettre à la tâche.

En ouvrant la porte, je découvris le brouilleur que je n'avais pas terminé. Je refermai la porte et m'approchai du bureau, pour recommencer à travailler.

Alors... Ce câble là, doit aller dans cette intersection, pendant que celui-là doit se brancher près du premier. La coquille autour.

Bon ! Je ne peux pas le tester, puisque si je le fais, les escargot-phones du navire seront éteints, mais si j'appuis une fois, pour l'activer et que je l'éteins aussitôt... Ça devrait le faire, puis sinon y'aura quelqu'un qui viendra... Bon ! C'est décidé, je fais un petit test !

J'appuis sur le bouton une fois. Rien ne se produit. J'entendis rien... Oh flûte ! Va falloir que je recom...

\- PUTAIN ! POURQUOI L'ESCARGOT-PHONE TOMBE EN PANNE ! J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER AVEC MA MEUF !

Ah bin si... Bon vite ! J'éteins tout de suite le brouilleur et les cris de rage cessent. Bon ! Plus qu'à en réaliser d'autres. Puisque vaut mieux être bien préparé, surtout que je sais pas combien de temps, ils tiennent.

C'est ainsi que j'en réalisai trois en plus. Et puis...

 _«Seul ? Sûrement pas... Mais si tu es la créatrice de tous ces ustensiles, tu pourrais l'accompagner, non ?»_

 _«Père est en train de réfléchir à un plan... en t'incluant.»_

 _«T'inquiètes pas, Père a compris ton problème, tu n'auras certainement pas à te battre.»_

Même si Marco m'a dit que je n'aurais pas à me battre, avec certitude. Quel rôle, ils me donneront ? Et même si, imaginons... Que j'ai un rôle par exemple... à surveiller la sortie. On n'est jamais certain qu'aucun soldat ne passe par là, surtout s'ils découvrent que c'est par là, qu'on veut sortir. Alors... Il faudrait au moins... que j'ai une arme pour me défendre.

Au moins ça... Au moins une petite défense... pour ne pas être un poids... ou encore être impuissante.

* * *

 _Donc je poste ce chapitre un peu à l'avance, par ce que je ne savais pas du tout si je pourrais le poster Samedi et je ne voulais pas le sortir Dimanche soir (quand j'aurai la tête dans le cul) ou encore uniquement la semaine prochaine, donc il sort Vendredi soir, mais faites comme s'il était sorti Samedi, s'il-vous-plait ? Surtout pour les réponses aux rewiews, voyez-vous ?_

 _Merci pour tous les lecteurs, les followers, les favoriteurs (ça se dit ?), les rewieweurs ! Je vous embrasse tous !_

 _Kiss ! À la prochaine !_


	11. C'est quoi ?

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 **Réponses aux rewiews (qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir) :**

 **14th. :**

Kikou ! Mystérieux passé ? hum… Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire "mystérieux"… Mais après tu le caractérises comme tu le veux ^^, mais il viendra vraiment à la fin… Je te le précise à nouveau… Merci pour tes rewiews régulières !

 **Minaraii :**

Oui ! C'est que Marco qui a le droit de la toucher ! Hihihihihi ! L'histoire est déjà terminée de mon côté, je dois juste encore rédiger le Bonus de son passé ^^

 **Taouret :**

J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec le test également ! Je trouvais ça trop marrant de s'imaginer si les pirates avaient (pas auraient, non, non) une panne !

 **Khayd :**

Re-Yo ! Alors je tiens à te remercier pour tes messages ! :) Pendant la semaine, j'ai finalement pu revoir mes rewiews ! Et j'ai remarqué que ça avait été partout, à chaque fanfic… Par exemple "Phénix, je te plumerai" j'avais regardé le nombre de rewiews, ça en affichait 17, mais j'en comptais 12. Bref. Merci ! Bon chapitre !

PS : C'est bien une romance Marco x Oc (parce que j'adore Marco O.O) Chaque samedi un nouveau chapitre, je le rappelle juste comme ça… ^^

 **Celmon :**

Des questions bien casses-pieds ça… Mais non je rigole ! XD Donc, je vais y répondre, t'inquiète ! Je ne sais même pas si je me suis défoulée la dernière fois… Bref… La fin est déjà écrite, j'ai fini de l'écrire de mon côté. J'écris encore le passé de Lio, mais je sais ce que c'est, juste la rédaction un peu dur et pendant la semaine je n'ai pas d'ordinateur, en plus je travaille sur une autre fanfiction où j'en suis au vingtième chapitre… J'en suis fière ! Mais "Communication" fait 17 chapitres, voilà… Je l'ai dit… Ça veut dire que c'est bientôt la fin… Je sais… Et oui ! C'est bientôt l'infiltration !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11- C'est quoi ?**

J'étais en train de bricoler à une «arme» que je pourrais utiliser au moins pour me défendre, quand quelqu'un toqua et rentra directement. Je me tournai sur ma chaise et aperçut Marco, avec un plateau repas.

\- T'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner à ce que je sache, dit-il en posant le plateau.

\- Merci, répondis-je en commençant à manger.

\- Dis, c'est toi qui a provoqué la petite panne ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, donc j'imagine que lui n'a pas été impliqué, même il souriait.

\- Je devais faire un test... Alors j'ai fait un test rapide, au début je pensais devoir recommencer, mais quelqu'un a crié, alors j'ai rapidement éteint le brouilleur, expliquais-je avec un sourire gêné.

Il soufflait en souriant.

\- Quelques uns se sont plains, en effet... Mais bon, le plus important c'est que t'ai réussi à fabriquer un brouilleur.

\- Maintenant, reste à savoir, si les communicateurs fonctionnent avec le brouilleur actif, notifiais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même si les communicateurs ont une protection, je ne sais pas si elle résiste au brouilleur et même si j'ai programmé les brouilleurs à se concentrer sur les escargots, je ne suis pas sûre... expliquais-je.

Il hocha de la tête et regarda sur mon bureau, pendant que je continuai mon petit-déjeuner. Que c'est bon... Maintenant que je sais aussi qui est le cuistot, j'imagine que c'est Satch qui cuisine tout ça... Mais il y a sûrement aussi d'autres cuisiniers compétents dans l'équipage, ce serait dommage de dépendre seulement d'un commandant qui part pour une mission. Ce serait bête de mourir d'une intoxication, quand même ! Et ça seulement parce qu'il manque un cuisinier ! Un petit rire m'échappa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda Marco en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, je pensais juste à quelque chose, lui répondis-je avec un sourire désolé.

\- Hm...

Je finis alors mon repas en buvant le verre de jus d'orange et m'essuyai la bouche avec la serviette.

\- C'est quoi ? me questionna alors Marco.

Je dus d'abord regarder sur le sujet de son interrogation et mon regard tomba ensuite sur mon bureau, où il y avait l'invention d'arme, sur laquelle je bossais après avoir terminé les brouilleurs.

\- En faite... commençais-je.

Je ne savais pas trop comment lui expliquer... C'était comment dire... Je tapai nerveusement d'un doigt sur le bois du bureau.

\- Je ne...

Comment formuler ?

\- si je dois vraiment t'accompagner... entamais-je à nouveau.

Je relevai deux secondes le regard vers mon interlocuteur et j'eus plutôt l'impression que son regard disait : «T'as pas le choix, cherches pas», même si un sourire encourageant l'accompagnait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas... être... un poids...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'auras pas à te battre, me dit-il en se rapprochant.

Il s'appuya d'une main sur le dossier de la chaise et l'autre sur le bureau, nos visages proches.

\- Mais... même... si tu dois récupérer les documents... je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à devoir t'appeler... juste pour me défendre... marmonnais-je en baissant la tête incertaine de mes propres propos.

Sa main se posa sur mes cheveux blonds-roux, me faisant relever la tête.

\- J'approuve qu'au réveil, t'es beaucoup plus à l'aise, me sourit-il.

Hein ? Ah oui... Ce matin, comme l'autre fois... Je ne suis jamais vraiment réveillée le matin... Oh bordel... La main de Marco est chaude... et je me sens bien... Il retira sa main et j'eus envie de le forcer à la remettre sur ma tête, mais je me retins.

\- Je vais te laisser travailler, si t'as besoin de quelque chose ou d'une pause, tu peux t'adresser à l'équipage, m'indiqua-t-il en prenant le plateau.

Et il ressortit. C'était quoi ce sentiment ? C'est quoi ? Ça... Ça se rapprochait de ce que j'ai ressentis hier, mais... c'est différent... Je fronçais un peu les sourcils.

Tentant alors d'oublier ce sentiment en me remettant au travail, j'échouais une fois... deux fois... trois fois... quatre fois... Je frappai violemment mes mains sur le bureau ! Bordel ! Ne pas savoir me rends dingue ! Bon... Je ne vais pas demander à Marco, s'il le sait avant moi, ce serait gênant. Faudrait demander par curiosité à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? Je n'arrive même pas à leur parler normalement, alors si j'arriverai à leur poser une question sur un sentiment, dont je ne sais pas d'où il sort...

Je soufflai pour me calmer un minimum et lâchai mes outils, en retirant mes gants.

\- Bon...

Je peux demander à qui, du coup ? Bin ! Coco et Stefan ! Même si je ne suis pas sûre que Coco puisse me répondre, mais Stefan devrait peut-être en avoir entendu parler. Du coup, je pense qu'il y a des chances qu'il puisse me répondre, au pire, il demandera à Namur, qui au pire demandera à quelqu'un d'autre ainsi de suite, jusqu'à avoir une réponse. Ça serait bien marrant, ça. Je souris légèrement de ma bêtise avant de me lever et de laisser mon matériel trainer ainsi.

Voyons, la «cabine» de Stefan... C'est par où ? Hm ! Je sens la présence de Coco et de Stefan par là. Bon bin, c'est par là. Je pars vers la gauche et marche tout de même prudemment, on ne sait jamais...

Voyant la grande porte, qui me disait que j'étais arrivée, je l'ouvris et rentrai directement.

«Oh ! Lio ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Coco m'a déjà raconté le résultat de la réunion»

\- Ah ouais... fis-je sans motivation.

«D'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas travailler sur des gadgets ?» me questionna le chien.

\- J'ai terminé la plupart, il me faudrait le résultat du groupe de reconnaissance, pour savoir comment faciliter l'infiltration, expliquais-je en m'allongeant sur l'une des pattes de Stefan.

«Et tu vas devoir accompagnée Marco, c'est ça ?» fit-il amusé.

\- oui... grommelais-je.

«Allez fais pas cette tête !» s'exclama Coco en venant s'allonger sur mon ventre de tout son long.

Je rigolais de son attitude avant de lui caresser doucement le dos. D'ailleurs en parlant de Marco... J'entendis un léger ronflement, m'indiquant que Coco s'était endormi. Il s'endort vraiment très vite…

\- Dis Stefan... débutais-je.

«Hm ?»

\- Quand quelqu'un est proche de toi, enfin pas au sens figuré, au sens propre...

Il m'incita du regard à continuer.

\- Et que t'as un sentiment... différent... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demandais-je.

«Quoi comme sentiment ?»

\- Euh... un sentiment de sécurité... de confiance... bonheur... de... chaleur ?

Stefan pouffa légèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

«Désolé, Lio ! Ça m'a un peu surpris, mais j'imagine qu'avec ce que t'as vécu, personne ne t'a vraiment expliqué tout ça»

\- Comment ça «tout ça» ? demandais-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

«Tu es amoureuse»

\- Amoureuse ? Amoureuse de qui ?

Et il repartit dans un fou rire ! Mais...!

«Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ton innocence est incroyable !»

Je fronçai les sourcils et me mis à bouder ! Il se fout de ma gueule ! C'est pas sympa !

«Bon ! Tu es amoureuse de la personne avec qui tu ressens ça, c'est logique, non ?»

\- Ah... ouais, c'est vrai...

Je me sens un peu bête maintenant.

«Et donc c'est qui ?»

Je soupirai.

\- J'aimerais d'abord m'assurer que je suis bien amoureuse de lui, d'accord ? Puis... qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il aura les mêmes sentiments ?

«Tu ne peux que le savoir si tu lui demandes...» me répondit sérieusement Stefan.

\- De toute évidence, j'n'y arriverai pas...

«Si tu pars battu dès le début, c'est clair que t'y arriveras pas»

Je relevai les yeux vers le chien blanc.

«Pour réussir quelque chose, il faut te dire que tu vas y arriver, ensuite si tu reviens victorieuse, c'est autre chose» m'éclaira-t-il.

\- Ouais, mais...

«Tu n'as jamais été encadrée avant et ça se voit»

\- Ce n'est pas ça le pro...

«Malheureusement si»

Je le regardais dans les yeux, je ne comprenais plus rien...

«Écoute, Lio... Tu es toi-même maître de tes actions, je sais que parfois ça peut paraître difficile de faire ce dont on a envie, mais si tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, tu perdras vite goût à la vie»

Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je voulais seulement savoir ce qu'était ce sentiment... Je ne pensais pas que j'allais être amoureuse de Marco... Et ça me parait beaucoup trop gros, pour en être sûre... Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui... Même si maintenant, ça va faire quatre semaines, je crois... Ça me parait trop gros ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire !

«T'as vraiment pas l'air d'avoir voulu entendre ça...»

\- Tu réagirais comment si quelqu'un te dirait que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un sans que tu le saches ? le questionnais-je.

«Déjà ça m'étonnerais que quelqu'un me dise ça un jour» ricana-t-il.

\- Imagine...

«Voyons... Si quelqu'un me dirait que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferai... Mais si je ne suis pas certain de mes sentiments, alors je tenterai de le découvrir»

\- Hm...

«Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu m'as l'air fatigué, dors un peu»

\- Mais on est... heu... on est... il est quelle heure ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de Stefan, mais il finit par me répondre :

«Il est midi passé, certainement»

\- Ah bon ? Marco m'a amené le petit-déjeuner, y'a pas si longtemps...

«Dois-je en conclure que t'es amoureuse de Marco ?»

Hein ? Je le fixai ahurie. Puis il éclata de rire, ça se voit qu'il est le chien de Barbe Blanche, par commencer sa moustache sous le museau, comme celle de l'Empereur et son rire !

«Je m'étais donc pas trompé ! C'est vrai que c'est difficile de savoir s'il a des sentiments !»

\- Merci de m'enfoncer... marmonnais-je.

«...lio...»

Hein ? C'est Coco. Je regardais vers mon ventre, pour voir mon ami écureuil remuer un peu. Il fait un rêve...

«Tu devrais aussi dormir un peu» m'avisa Stefan.

Sans que je le veuille, je me mis à bailler et mes yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Je m'allongeai plus confortablement sur sa patte et fermai les yeux... Pour finir par m'endormir...

* * *

Une langue me lèche la joue, mais une grande langue... Stefan... J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour l'apercevoir...

«Allez, debout, Lio»

Je ne fis que grogner avant de me redresser. Coco tomba alors sur mes cuisses et il se réveilla…

«Quoi quoi quoi quoi ?!»

Je rigolai de son réveil, avant qu'il ne monte sur mon épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stefan ? le questionnais-je.

«Faudrait que tu te lèves, il commence à se faire tard» expliqua-t-il «Et puis si tu dors trop maintenant, tu dormiras pas ce soir»

\- ll est quelle heure ? lui demandais-je en me frottant les yeux.

«Avant le repas»

\- Ok... Merci, je vais devoir retourner travailler...

«Je reste ici !» s'écria mon écureuil.

\- D'accord, bon, j'y vais, déclarais-je en descendant de la patte à Stefan.

Coco sauta de mon épaule, pour retourner voir Stefan et je sortis en tournant à droite. Je retournai à mon petit atelier et repris mon travail où je l'avais laissé. Enfilant les gants et reprenant mes outils à la main.

Je continuai à bricoler dessus, encore longtemps, lorsque je me dis que c'était fini.

\- Pfiou... soufflais-je en épongeant mon front d'un revers de main.

Je retirai mes gants et pris la petite arme que j'ai fabriquée. En faite, c'était un gant avec des fonctions très particulières.

J'enfilai ce gant à ma main droite et regardai d'abord si mes mouvements de doigts ou de poignets seraient empêchés, mais non. Je fixai chaque détail de mon invention. Sur les pulpes des doigts se trouvaient des récepteurs en caoutchouc, comme sur la paume et la ligne de la main. Ça devrait fonctionner...

Je cherchai d'abord un objet sur lequel je pourrais tester cette arme et mon regard tomba sur un mouchoir. Je le pris en main et le posai sur une table en bois face au mur droit à la porte.

Je reculai de la table. Ok... Si ça marche comme je le veux. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème ! Je mis ma main au-dessus de moi, la fis descendre circulairement sur mon côté. Des petits éclairs apparurent. YES ! Je continuai à faire des gestes amples, jusqu'au moment, où je dirigeai ma main vers le mouchoir. Toute, je dis bien TOUTE la foudre accumulée se dirigea vers le mouchoir et me repoussai contre l'armoire qu'était derrière moi !

\- HUNGH ! criais-je.

Oh putain ! La poignée de l'armoire s'est enfoncée dans mon dos ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! En frottant un peu mon dos, je regardai vers la table en face de moi... En plus, j'ai raté le mouchoir. Définitivement, va falloir que j'y re-bosse ! La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte et vis Marco. Quelle surprise...

\- J'ai fait autant de boucan ? le questionnais-je.

\- Beaucoup même, il s'est passé quoi ? me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

\- Juste une expérience... répondis-je en détachant le scratch au poignet et retirai le gant de ma main.

\- Juste ?

J'hoche de la tête en me massant davantage le dos. Ça fait mal une poignée dans le dos ! Marco regarda vers la table. Ouais... Y'a une marque noire sur le mur maintenant, là où l'électricité a frappé.

\- Et c'est quoi ton invention ? me demanda-t-il avec une touche de perplexité.

\- Le gant emmagasine l'électricité statique et peut donc la projeter...

\- Et ce qui c'est passé ici ?

\- Soit le gant a emmagasiné trop d'électricité statique, soit j'ai foiré à un branchement.

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers mon bureau, en me frottant le dos et cherchai à savoir ce qu'il s'est mal passé.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus de détente et de relaxation ! Parce que le prochain s'intitule " **Etat des lieux** ", je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'y passera ! L'idée du gant m'est venu avec la tribu des Mink, pour ceux qui ont regardé les derniers épisodes ou lu les __scans._

 _Merci à tous !_

 _Kiss ! À samedi prochain !_


	12. État des lieux

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _J'ai répondu aux différentes rewiews par message privé, puisque c'était de gentils personnes avec un compte… Mais aussi parce que j'ai lu quelque part que c'était interdit de répondre aux rewiews par chapitre… À part pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, bien sûr, cela va de soi._

Bref. Dans ce chapitre, la plupart sera (l'intégralité) sera narré par un narrateur omniprésent. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas ! Bon chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12- État des lieux**

\- Donc, ça c'est le bouton pour parler ? demanda Haruta.

\- Non, celui-là c'est pour l'alerte, repris-je timidement.

\- D'accord... Et donc Namur est le numéro 1 ?

\- Oui, t'as le deuxième communicateur...

\- Et tu gardes le troisième pour superviser la mission de reconnaissance ?

\- C'est ça, enfin Marco...

Avec Marco à côté de moi et Coco sur mon épaule, on était en train... ou plutôt, j'étais en train de leur expliquer comment fonctionnaient les communicateurs, puisqu'ils partaient maintenant. C'était après quatre jours que nous sommes arrivés à proximité de la base navale, c'est pour ça que Namur et Haruta devront nager une bonne longueur.

\- Vaut mieux que tu le gardes, tu sais mieux t'en servir que moi, rétorqua le premier commandant.

«C'est vrai ça ! Imagine il lance l'alerte et qu'ils reviennent en catastrophe alors qu'il n'y a rien !»

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arriverait, lui répondis-je.

\- Oh des coups de maladresse, ça arrive à tout le monde, répliqua Namur en souriant.

«Sauf Lio ! Elle est toujours maladroite !»

\- merci Coco... marmonnais-je pendant que l'homme-poisson riait.

\- Bon, vous y allez et vous cherchez le plus possible d'informations qui pourront nous aider pour l'infiltration, reprit Marco.

\- Comme la salle où sont certainement gardé les documents, la salle de contrôle des escargot-visions, où les soldats dorment, et tout le tralala, certifia Haruta, t'inquiètes Marco, c'est pas la première mission d'infiltration qu'on fait.

\- On reviendra avec le plus d'informations possibles, pour ériger un plan de la base, confirma Namur.

Haruta sortit un corail de sa poche et Namur plongea dans l'eau. Ils avaient déjà quelques brouilleurs en poches, ils savaient comment s'en servir et à une bonne distance. Haruta plongea dans l'eau, après avoir activé la gâchette du corail, pour qu'elle soit dans une bulle d'air. La mission de reconnaissance a débuté.

* * *

Haruta et Namur nageaient vivement dans l'eau, ils plongeaient dans la noirceur de cette étendue sous-marine pour que les soldats ne les voient pas à la surface de l'eau. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient un objectif précis à réaliser. Ils devaient récupérer plusieurs informations sur la base navale, de laquelle ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Même si leur mission était seulement de reconnaissance des lieux, cela restait toujours une mission importante d'infiltration, pour **la** mission d'infiltration du deuxième groupe.

Arrivé derrière la base, ils sortirent leur tête de l'eau. Haruta grimpa au mur avant que sa bulle n'explose dans un «Plob», Namur sortit de l'eau en s'agrippant à la paroi et se retrouver à la hauteur de sa sœur.

\- Je passe par les égouts et toi par les conduits, certifia-t-il.

\- Oui, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un des communicateurs de Lio.

\- Merci... Fais attention à toi tout de même.

\- Pareil pour toi, répliqua la commandante en montant davantage.

L'eau claquait contre la paroi rocheuse violemment et la commandante cru plusieurs fois lâcher prise à cause de la paroi humide, mais elle tint bon et continuait son ascension.

Namur, lui, nageait vers l'entrée des égouts. Il n'eut pas de mal à apercevoir la grille dans la paroi. Il y nagea jusque devant et retirait facilement la grille. L'homme-poisson monta alors dans les égouts et une vive odeur lui piqua le nez.

\- Izou n'a pas tellement tort en fin de compte, se marmonna-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Haruta escaladait toujours la paroi, se collant contre celle-ci quand elle sentait que quelqu'un faisait une ronde. La commandante grimpait toujours, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir le conduit d'aération ! Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas et se mit à trembler. C'était beaucoup trop haut pour elle. Beaucoup trop. La surprise d'une voix de son communicateur, l'aurait fait lâcher prise, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

 _«Haruta ? Je suis arrivé dans les égouts, t'en es où ?»_

Elle monta encore plusieurs mètres pour se retrouver à côté du conduit, l'ouvrir et y rentrer, en remettant la grille derrière elle. La commandante prit alors le communicateur dans sa poche et appuya sur le bouton du haut en parlant :

\- Salut Namur, je viens d'arriver dans le conduit, souffla-t-elle.

 _«Vous êtes bien arrivés apparemment, faites attention aux soldats»_ leur conseilla Lio.

Comme Lio avait également un communicateur, elle pouvait toujours leur transmettre des informations, avec à ses côtés Marco et Coco sur son épaule, parler dans son propre appareil, lui paraissait ainsi plus aisé.

\- T'inquiètes pas Lio, on va revenir avec tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, affirma Haruta avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche.

La brunette avança alors prudemment à travers les conduits à quatre pattes. Elle redoubla de prudence quand elle entendit des voix de marin. Il faisait sombre dans le conduit. C'était calme, mais elle devait rester prudente. Elle entendait les éclats de voix au loin. La commandante arriva enfin à une nouvelle grille et observa doucement ce qui se passait en-dessous d'elle.

\- Ouais ! Cette fille avait l'air totalement apeuré !

\- Et pourtant elle ne nous laissait pas s'approcher d'elle, alors qu'on est la Marine !

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Ça se trouve, c'était une passagère clandestine qui avait peur d'être trouvée...

\- Non, je te jure ! Je lui ai demandé si elle était pirate, elle m'a répondu que non !

\- Alors pourquoi pas l'avoir ramené ?

\- Parce qu'elle était avec le chien de Barbe Blanche.

\- C'est tout ? Ça se trouve son chien est un animal très gentil.

\- Tu penses ? Je te rappelle qu'il appartient à Barbe Blanche ! C'est pas le plus gentil des hommes !

\- Bon... Et donc ?

\- Bin ! Je l'ai attaqué et elle esquivait tout, mais à un moment elle s'est retrouvée bloquée contre le mur, j'allais lui transpercer le cœur et elle ne bougeait pas !

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Si je l'aurai tué, je ne t'en parlerais pas.

\- Si je l'avais...

\- Hein ?

\- C'est si je l'avais. Les «si» n'aiment pas les «r».

\- T'es chiant toi aussi ! Tu te fais rétamé par un chien !

\- Je te ferai dire que le chien t'a balancé sur un coussin qui s'appelle «Ton Pote» !

Haruta entendit toute la conversation, pendant que les trois soldats passaient dans le couloir. Deux des trois avaient participé à l'abordage du Moby Dick, elle l'avait bien compris, mais elle se demandait plutôt si la fille dont il parlait était Lio. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant, elle devait trouver des informations sur les différents lieux ! C'est pour cela que Marco, leur avait passé des escargot-photos. Haruta avait d'abord demandé si les brouilleurs ne bloqueraient pas aussi ceux-là, mais le premier commandant lui avait affirmé que les appareils de ce genre ne diffusaient pas d'ondes... Elle s'était sentie un peu bête sur le coup...

Quand elle n'entendit plus les voix de ces hommes, elle retira avec précaution la grille et la posa devant elle. Haruta regarda une dernière fois si personne n'était là, avant de sauter agilement. La commandante regarda à gauche, à droite... Elle ne sentait personne approcher. Alors elle sortit l'escargot-photo et se mit à prendre plusieurs clichés, sans oublier le conduit d'aération. Elle reprit le communicateur en main, tout en marchant vers la droite, puisque les soldats étaient partis vers la gauche.

Mais soudainement, elle se plaqua contre le mur ! Elle calma rapidement sa respiration et jetait furtivement un nouveau regard, avant de parler dans le communicateur, insérant le bouton :

\- J'ai trouvé le premier escargot-vision, déclara-t-elle.

 _«T'es déjà dans le bâtiment ?»_ questionna Namur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

 _«Utilises un brouilleur pour passer, mais fais attention, vous n'en avez que deux et le périmètre qu'ils brouillent est d'environ 9 mètres»_ expliqua Lio

\- C'est pas beaucoup... avoua la commandante en sortant un brouilleur.

 _«Je ne pouvais pas encore élargir le périmètre, mais restez tout de même prudent sur l'utilisation, les soldats se douteraient de quelque chose si même les escargot-phones tomberaient en panne»_

\- Du coup, c'est mieux si je cache le brouilleur, comme ça s'ils rappliquent, ils ne le trouvent pas, conclu Haruta.

 _«Je vois, je ferai de même»_

Haruta trouve alors une petite cachette, où elle attacha le brouilleur et appuya sur le bouton d'enclenchement. Elle observa alors l'escargot-vision qui bloqua pendant deux minutes avant de fermer les yeux et s'éteindre mollement.

\- Ça a marché...

La commandante n'avait pas appuyé sur le bouton du communicateur, sa découverte resta alors la sienne et personne ne l'entendit, mais Marco et Lio savaient que les brouilleurs fonctionnaient, grâce au petit test, qui avait déjà été effectué par elle-même. Haruta se mit en mouvement doucement, prenant en photo ce qu'elle voyait, les panneaux des portes et même le tableau des services des soldats.

Namur, quand à lui, avait débuté son infiltration, en marchant dans les égouts et seul le bruit de ses pas rencontrant la surface de l'eau était audible. Il avançait toujours, jusqu'à enfin repéré une grille, lui permettant de monter à la surface. L'homme-poisson observa d'abord attentivement la grille. S'il la passait, il se retrouverait dans une cour, mais il ne savait pas si des soldats étaient justement entrain de s'entrainer. S'il avait le malheur de se retrouver face à des soldats, leur plan serait grillé. Il prit alors le communicateur en se mettant à l'ombre des égouts.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si les soldats ont de l'entrainement maintenant ? questionna Namur.

Il attendit bien trois minutes avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

 _«Namur, les soldats reprennent l'entrainement dans une heure, donc la cour est libre»_ affirma Haruta _«Mais pourquoi tu dois passer par là ?»_

\- Crois-moi, tu veux pas avoir une grille d'égout dans un bâtiment, répondit-il avec un petit dégout.

 _«Donc Izou a raison ?»_ demanda Coco dans l'appareil.

Haruta ne l'avait pas compris, mais Namur et Lio si. Lio maintenait le bouton enfoncé pour lui.

\- Oui, Izou a raison... avoua l'homme-poisson.

Un petit ricanement revint et la ligne se coupa temporairement. Namur inspira alors profondément, avant de se hisser à la surface, après avoir retiré la grille. Il regarda autour de lui et aucun soldat n'était présent. Il aurait aimé souffler de soulagement, mais il entendit des bruits de pas et dû rapidement se cacher derrière un mur.

\- Donc l'abordage s'est bien passé pour toi ?

\- euh... bin... pas vraiment...

\- C'est ça le bleu, va falloir sincèrement que tu t'améliores. Tu t'es retrouvé face à qui ?

\- Plusieurs pirates... si le Vice-Amiral Garp n'aurait pas été là, je serai sûrement plus là...

\- S'il n'avait pas été là.

\- Hein ?

\- Les «si» n'aiment pas les «r».

\- D'accord... désolé...

\- Tu t'excuses vraiment pour rien ! Rooh ! Mais ça put !

\- Urgh !

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as lâché une caisse !

\- Mais non, j'ai déposé toutes les caisses dans le dépôt !

\- ... Euh... Je parlais d'avoir pété...

\- ah... désolé...

\- Ah ! Mais regarde ça aussi ! La bouche d'égout est ouverte ! Faut remettre la grille !

\- Mais une grille ne va pas empêcher l'odeur de passer...

\- Oh, crois-moi que si !

Et en effet, dès que l'ainé posa la grille, l'odeur des égouts s'atténua.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Accroché à la grille, il y a des désodorisant en granit marin, ça empêche la puanteur de passer.

\- Pourtant ça put toujours...

\- La grille ne peut pas empêcher toute la puanteur ! Allez, viens, je t'emmène au réfectoire !

Et les deux soldats repartirent pour se casser la croute. Pendant un moment, Namur se demanda ce qu'Ace aurait fait en venant ici, il se serait peut-être invité au réfectoire et endormit dans son assiette. Il réprima un rire avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur. Puisque les soldats devaient être au réfectoire, il ne devait pas avoir de mal à prendre ses photos.

 _«Namur ? J'ai trouvé une bouche d'égout dans le bâtiment et t'as raison... On ne devrait pas mettre ça dans un bâtiment...»_

\- Vraiment ?

 _«Non, c'est une blague... Bien sûr que si ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser à mentir pendant une mission d'infiltration !»_

\- D'accord, d'accord, bouge pas, j'arrive, répondit-il en se mettant en route.

 _«Compris, mais fais gaffe au soldat»_ entendit-il de la part de sa sœur.

L'homme-poisson observa alors le clignotement de la lampe : numéro 2, sur son communicateur. Il compta les secondes entre les clignotements vert et ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cela.

\- Lio ? Si le clignotement reprend après sept secondes, ça veut dire quoi ?

 _«Sept secondes... Ça veut dire qu'Haruta est à 639 mètres de toi»_

 _«Tu pouvais pas faire plus simple ?»_ demanda Coco.

« _Désolé..._ »

\- D'accord, mais si le signal ralentit...?

« _C'est que tu t'éloignes d'elle, plus vite est le signal et plus tu te rapproches d'elle_ »

\- D'accord, merci Lio.

La communication s'interrompit à nouveau. Haruta en avait profité pour écouter également les explications et observait sa lampe, numéro 1, elle observait si le signal ralentissait ou s'accélérait. Mais, il lui paressait qu'il restait stable, elle se demanda si Namur ne tournait pas en rond, mais elle savait qu'il partirait dans une direction précise. Alors elle attendit qu'il fasse irruption, pour qu'elle lui montre la belle bouche d'égout juste devant elle. Parce qu'elle savait que s'il devait partir, mais que Namur prendrait celle de la cour et qu'il y avait les soldats, la mission d'infiltration de Lio et Marco serait beaucoup moins simple.

Namur suivait le signal, il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Prenant en photo les alentours et évitant les escargot-visions pour garder les brouilleurs pour plus tard, il accéléra le pas pour arriver plus rapidement ! Et il s'arrêta lorsque ce ne fut qu'un son en continu. L'homme-poisson leva les yeux, mais à son grand étonnement, Haruta ne s'y trouvait pas, il tourna autour de lui, rien. Aucun signe du communicateur non plus.

\- Haruta ? Je suis là, mais je ne te vois pas...

« _Je reçois ton signal, mais... Pareil..._ »

\- Où est le problème ?

« _Je n'en sais rien... Lio ?_ »

« _En faite, je... Vous êtes à quel étage ?_ »

« _Je suis au premier_ »

\- Ah... C'est donc pour ça...

Namur venait de comprendre.

« _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

\- Je suis au rez-de-chaussée... répondit l'homme-poisson.

« _Les étages ne sont jamais vraiment éloigné l'un de l'autre, alors les communicateurs considèrent que vous êtes à la même position, mais si Haruta serait au deuxième étage, ça se verrait_ »

\- Je vois... Par contre, ça m'étonne qu'il y ait une bouche d'égout au premier étage...

« _En faite, je ne suis pas sûre si s'en est une, c'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin que tu vérifies toi-même..._ »

« _La Marine serait capable de mettre les égouts au grenier_ » intervint Marco.

Les deux autres commandants ne purent qu'hocher de la tête. Namur repartit cherchant désormais des escaliers pour monter rapidement à l'étage. Il les trouva avec aisance, puisque la Marine avait mit des pancartes pour indiquer le chemin. Parfois, il se demandait si la Marine ne voulait pas qu'on vienne les infiltrer. Ils affichaient tout ! Namur voulut alors monter les marches, mais aperçut un escargot-vision, encore en marche. Heureusement qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction...

\- Bon...

Namur sortit un brouilleur de sa poche et le cacha dans une fissure du mur, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'enclenchement et il prit une photo de la cachette. L'homme-poisson aperçut alors que l'escargot-vision ne fonctionnait plus et il partit vivement dans les escaliers.

Haruta attendait. Elle avait cru s'endormir, mais l'odeur qui empestait ce couloir l'en empêchait et même, elle n'aurait pas de jolis rêves.

\- Haruta, l'appela doucement son frère.

Elle se tourna vers lui avant de sourire. Namur se rapprocha d'elle et observa la grille, qui était au mur. Normalement une bouche d'égout était au sol, mais celle-là, était au mur. Il s'en rapprocha avant de froncer le nez, tellement l'odeur était insupportable.

\- Je crois que ça, c'est leurs excréments, grimaça l'homme-poisson.

\- Leurs excréments ? Donc, leurs mer... des... Ah !

« _Haruta ? Namur ? Vous vous êtes trouvés ?_ »

Cela faisait un bout de temps, depuis la dernière nouvelle qu'ils avaient eu des deux commandants, alors Lio voulait s'assurer si tout allait bien. Elle était de toute évidence, seule avec Coco et Marco a fixé la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Haruta et Namur fixèrent quelques secondes leurs communicateurs qui avaient diffusé en même temps, ayant ainsi produit un effet de superposition. La brunette finit par prendre le sien et d'appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Oui, Namur m'a trouvé et c'est pas les égouts... avoua Haruta un peu gênée de l'avoir pensé.

\- Ce sont leurs merdes, compléta Namur.

« _Leurs merdes ? Y'en a un peu beaucoup à la Marine_ » répondit Marco.

\- Ouais, mais au sens propre, assura l'homme-poisson.

« _Ah... Tu veux qu'on appelle Izou ?_ »

Du côté des commandants, on entendit Lio répliquer en disant que non, mais Marco ripostait en disant que son souci s'était amélioré.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on va continuer, les interrompis Haruta.

 _«D'accord, on attend s'il y a un souci»_ reprit Lio.

La communication se coupa et les deux commandants reprirent leur travail comme il se le devait. Prenant chaque pancarte, chaque couloir en photo. Namur avait opté qu'au début, ils n'utiliseraient que l'appareil d'Haruta, pour finir avec le sien, comme cela ils n'auront pas plusieurs photos en double. Et ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant la porte, où tous les documents étaient laissés...

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Samedi prochain !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera de retour à Lio ! Voilà un joli chapitre, que j'espère vous aura comme même fait sourire !_

 _Kiss, à la prochaine !_


	13. Préparation

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux rewiews pendant la semaine, mais j'ai pas mon ordi pendant la semaine, déjà… Et je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre… Alors excusez-moi, s'il-vous-plait ! Les rewiews font toujours très plaisir, les auteurs savent comment on se sent quand on voit qu'il y a une nouvelle rewiew, ils savent comment on se sent quand on lit la rewiew ! Ça fait toujours troooop plaisir ! C'est pour ça que je trouvais ça dommage qu'il y avait peu de rewiews pour le chapitre précédent… Même si elle me font extrêmement plaisir ! Mais est-ce qu'il y avait un soucis avec le précédent chapitre ? Après j'ai écrit l'histoire comme ça et je ne compte pas la changer !_

 _Sur ce, bon chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13- Préparation**

Les poissons m'ont dit...

\- Alors ? me demanda Marco.

\- Ils arrivent.

Namur et Haruta sont sur le chemin du retour, sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas utilisés les communicateurs sous l'eau, alors Marco a voulu que j'écoute ce que les poissons se disent. Ce que j'ai fait. La mission était une réussite, d'après eux. Ça nous avait tout de même un peu étonné que la bouche d'égout, découverte par Haruta, était en connecté aux toilettes des soldats. Puis Marco a voulu appeler Izou pour lui en faire part, mais je l'en ai autant dissuadé que possible ! Je n'ai rien contre Izou, c'est juste que je ne le connais pas encore très bien...

Deux têtes sortirent de l'eau ! Haruta remonta par l'échelle, avant que sa bulle n'éclate et Namur suivit. Marco et moi, nous nous dirigeons tout de suite vers eux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Marco.

\- Oui, à part quelques escargot-visions, répondit Haruta.

\- D'ailleurs, vous avez repris les brouilleurs ?

Un silence s'ensuivit... Je vois... Ils ne les ont pas repris.

\- On devait ? questionna Haruta.

\- Ça aurait été préférable... marmonnais-je.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Non, non, c'est bon, j'aurai dû le préciser mais je ne l'ai pas fait... rétorquais-je doucement.

La commandante souffla sûrement de soulagement que je ne lui en veuille pas. Même si, ça aurait été mieux, qu'ils les reprennent. Parce que je craignais que les soldats ne les trouvent et en fabriquent à leur tour... Ma propre invention se retournerait contre eux...

\- Bon, donc les photos, vous en avez assez ? demanda Marco.

\- Tiens, celui-là, c'est le mien avec les conduits d'aérations et l'autre c'est celui de Namur, pointa Haruta.

\- Lio, tu dois d'abord les développer ?

\- Les développer ? Non, je vais les projeter contre une façade blanche, répliquais-je.

\- Une façade blanche ? questionna Namur.

\- Vous avez qu'à venir, bredouillais-je furtivement.

Je me dirigeai alors avec les escargot-photos vers mon atelier. À mes traces, les trois commandants. J'ouvris la porte et m'y engouffrai directement, fouillant seulement un drap blanc dans les tiroirs... Alors... Un torchon... Du matériel... Un drap blanc... Un drap blanc ! Je m'en saisis et regardai le mur à ma gauche... Je suis trop petite pour l'accrocher.

\- Marco ? Tu peux accrocher le drap au mur, s'il-te-plait ? demandais-je doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il me prit le drap des mains et commença à l'attacher avec l'aide de Namur. Moi ? Je me mis à mon bureau et fouillai plusieurs outils pour fabriquer un mini-projecteur. Le câble étant déjà prêt.

Je vérifiai plusieurs fois, la lumière et les bons branchements. Je connectai alors le mini-projecteur fait à la va-vite avec le premier escargot-photo. Je retournai alors auprès des commandants et installai le dispositif en prenant un calepin avec un crayon. Avec une pression, j'activai alors le système et un couloir apparut.

\- C'est là que j'ai atterri en suivant le conduit, les soldats étaient partis par là, expliqua Haruta.

Je notai ce qu'elle disait et passai aux prochaines photos.

\- Et donc là, il y a les services des soldats.

\- C'est pour ça que tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrainement, déclara Namur.

\- C'est ça.

Ensuite vint une photo d'une salle... Une salle de contrôle... Mais quelque chose était sur un écran et ça me turlupinait...

\- C'est juste une salle de contrôle que j'ai trouvé, je me disais que ça pourrait vous être utile, renseigna la brunette.

Au premier étage...

\- Lio ? Tu vois quelque chose ? me quémanda Marco.

\- Sur l'écran, là... pointais-je.

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers l'écran à droite du centre. Il y avait clairement marqué : «Envoi à Marine Ford»... Mais envoi de quoi ? Des documents ? Non, ce serait trop gros... Beaucoup trop gros...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué ? questionna le commandant de la huitième division.

\- Rien... soufflais-je en passant au suivant.

J'espérais seulement que ce n'était pas les documents qu'on voulait récupérer. Les photos défilèrent et les deux commandants expliquaient chaque détail, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes remarqué et parfois Marco entrait en jeu. Coco était repartit voir Stefan, parce qu'il avait jugé trop ennuyeux d'attendre leur revenue et en plus de regarder des photos plus tard... La solidarité...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué sur la porte ? demanda Haruta.

\- Je crois que...

\- Documents, répondis-je.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il y a marqué «Documents», c'est là que tous les documents sont regroupés, assurais-je.

\- Mais... comment...? C'est des caractères Ignotus, rétorqua Namur.

Ça s'appelle donc comme ça... Marco me prit le calepin des mains et le tendit vers les deux autres commandants.

\- Mais...!

\- Elle n'écrit qu'avec ces caractères ! termina Haruta.

\- Ce sont les seuls qu'elle connait, expliqua Marco en me rendant mon calepin.

Mon bien récupéré, je notai les dernières nouvelles.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ?!

\- Lio ? exigea l'ananas-commandant.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai toujours écrit avec ceux-là, débutais-je timidement. En faite, c'est plus tard que j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas ces caractères-là, les principaux utilisés... Demandez à Coco, il vous répondra sûrement mieux que moi...

Je baissai alors la tête, ne voulant pas croiser leur regard. Je les sentis tout de même hocher de la tête. Marco continua à faire défiler les différentes photos et j'arrivai à me faire une image du plan. Même si j'avais quelques tâches d'ombres, je pouvais m'imaginer le chemin à prendre. Et les photos furent vides...

\- On va rapporter tout ça à Père, reposez-vous pendant ce temps, déclara Marco.

Haruta et Namur acquiescèrent avant de partir. Je regardai mes notes...

\- Donc ?

\- J'arrive à me faire un plan des lieux...

\- Bon, viens, on va en informer Père et comme ça il nous dira ce qu'il avait prévu pour nous.

Marco n'attendit pas ma réponse, qu'il me prit au bras, me tira sur les pieds et m'entraina dans les couloirs du Moby Dick, pour atteindre la cabine personnelle de l'Empereur. Mais pourquoi il me tire ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus vite... Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour ce que Stefan m'a dit ? Que je suis... Bon ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Y'a pire en ce moment ! Ou plus important !

Dans tous les cas, on arriva devant la porte de la cabine tant demandée. Comment je le sais ? Bin, elle est grande... Marco frappa trois coups et attendit la permission de son capitaine, avant de m'y entrainer dedans.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé la mission d'Haruta et de Namur ? demanda directement l'Empereur.

\- Très bien, nous avons donc plusieurs informations, répondit Marco.

\- Lesquelles ?

Marco me jeta un coup d'œil... Ah non ! Et merde !

\- Pour commencer, lorsqu'on ira là-bas, nous devrons récupérer les brouilleurs, débutais-je.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que si la Marine les trouve, les brouilleurs pourront se retourner contre vous et en plus de ça... ils sont toujours actifs...

\- Donc, en ce moment qu'on parle, il y a deux/trois escargot-visions qui ne fonctionnent pas ? questionna Marco.

\- C'est ça...

Et donc, la Marine se posera des questions du pourquoi du comment... Barbe Blanche reprit une gorgée de sa chope.

\- Je vois... Je vais donc vous parler de votre infiltration, reprit l'Empereur.

J'écoutais attentivement avec Marco, même si je m'en doutais que Barbe Blanche lui en avait déjà touché deux mots.

\- Vous passerez par le passage sous-marin qu'a évoqué Lio.

Ok.

\- Ensuite, je veux que Lio, t'ailles dans la salle de contrôle, pendant que Marco ira récupérer les documents, vous pouvez prendre les brouilleurs avant si vous voulez. Mais dès que les documents sont récupérés, vous reviendrez sur le champ, compris ?

\- Oui, père.

J'hochai simplement de la tête.

\- Préparez-vous, Lio, j'aimerais que tu me donnes un des communicateurs, pour que je puisse tout de même voir votre progression.

Je sortis alors le communicateur 3 de ma poche et le tendit à l'Empereur.

\- C'est le communicateur 3, la première lampe sera celle de Marco et moi la deuxième, lui expliquais-je.

\- Et la dernière lampe ?

La dernière lampe avait le chiffre 4 à côté, sauf que le communicateur était inutilisé.

\- C'est le quatrième communicateur, mais personne ne l'utilise, répondis-je.

\- Bien, je vous attendrai alors sur le pont, dit-il en se levant.

Il sortit de sa cabine, suivit de Marco et de moi. Barbe Blanche referma la porte et je partis à mon atelier pour prendre quelques affaires.

Après avoir rejoins mon atelier, je regardais tout ce qui s'y trouvait. J'avais déjà fait une petite liste de ce que je pouvais prendre, mais... Elle était plus si géniale...

«LIO !»

Je me retournais pour voir Coco sauter sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je le regardai ébahie, pendant qu'il frottait sa tête contre ma faible poitrine.

\- Coco ?

«J'ai entendu que t'y allais ! Reviens vivante, hein ?! Promets-le moi !»

\- Coco... Je reviendrais toujours, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Après l'étreinte, Coco sauta pour se retrouver sur le bureau, où le gant était posé soigneusement dessus.

«Tu comptes prendre le gant ?»

\- Oui.

«Il n'est pas fait pour les attaques à distances, on l'a bien remarqué ! Faut que tu touches tes adversaires ! Tu y arriveras ?»

\- Les documents doivent être récupérés, je ne veux pas savoir ce que la Marine est capable de faire avec eux... Alors même si je dois toucher mes adversaires, je le ferai.

«Waouh... Je te savais pas comme ça... Ton amour pour Marco t'a bien changé...»

Je rougis immédiatement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

«Tu lui avoueras ? Comme Stefan te l'a conseillé ?»

\- Certainement pas !

«Va bien falloir» me nargua l'écureuil.

\- Si ça se trouve je ne le suis pas ! Peut-être que c'est juste parce que c'est la première personne que j'ai pu toucher depuis longtemps !

«Peut-être bien... Mais au fond de toi, tu sais bien que c'est faux»

\- Coco, s'il-te-plait...

«Lio... Tu ne sauras pas s'il t'aime si tu ne lui demande pas...»

\- C'est Stefan qui t'a dit de me dire ça ?

Coco prit un air gêné en se grattant la joue.

«Peut-être ?»

Je soufflai d'exaspération et mis le gant dans ma poche.

\- Je dois rejoindre Marco sur le pont, déclarais-je directement.

«Promets-moi de faire attention... S'il-te-plait, Lio...»

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis, Coco. Et tu sais que je tiens mes promesses, non ? fis-je doucement.

«Bien sûr ! Mais imagine que la Marine vous attend !»

\- Coco, je ne suis pas seule et puis, Barbe Blanche a un communicateur, tu peux rester près de lui.

«d'accord...» se résigna-t-il.

\- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au pont ?

Coco hocha de la tête et sauta sur mon épaule. Je lui caressai doucement sous le museau, avant de sortir de la salle et de refermer la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le pont et je bloquai devant... Il... Il... Il y a... pres... presque tout le monde ! Je déglutis et reculai d'un pas.

«Lio ! La mission est très importante ! Où est passé ta détermination ?!»

\- loin... articulais-je avec mal.

\- De quoi ?

Je me retournai vivement pour identifier l'inconnu ! Et fus soulagée en voyant que c'était Marco...

\- Tu m'as fait peur... soufflais-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.

«T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir lui dire ? Peut-être qu'au lieu de te faire peur, il t'embrassera ?»

\- Coco ! m'exclamais-je.

Je ne le connaissais pas aussi taquin !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Ri... r... Rien d'important ! balbutiais-je toute rouge.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Br... Vraiment !

Son regard me disait clairement qu'il ne me croyait pas.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a une mission, dit-il en me dépassant. Tu viens ?

Oh non !

\- Il... il... i... tr...

\- Ne me dis pas que ça recommence ?

\- Ça n'a jamais cessé !

\- T'es pas rassurée quand je suis là ?

\- S... si...

\- Alors ne t'inquiète pas et viens, me sourit-il.

Il me tendit une main. Hein ? Je le regardai incompréhensive dans les yeux.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop et prends ma main, continua-t-il en souriant.

«Un bisous sur la bouche et vous êtes en couple»

Je ne fis pas attention au commentaire de Coco et saisis timidement la main de Marco. Ce dernier me tira sur le pont, au milieu de tous. J'avais commencé un geste recul, mais le commandant m'en empêcha.

\- Nous sommes prêts, Père.

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai inventé l'écriture Ignotus, vous pouvez vous l'imaginez comme vous voulez… Tant qu'elle est belle ^^ Un énorme merci aux rewiewers, aux followers, aux favorites et à ceux qui lisent cette histoire !_

 _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew, qui fait plaisir ! Et si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !_

 _À la semaine prochaine ! Kiss !_


	14. Piège ?

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Nous voilà, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci aux rewiewers qui font toujours plaisir ! Donc, vous vous doutez de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre grâce au titre, non ? Sinon je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14- Piège ?**

Nous nagions désormais sous l'eau, avec une bulle autour de nous. Marco et moi, nous parlons avec les communicateurs, puisqu'avec l'eau, on n'arrivait pas à s'entendre. Haruta et Namur, n'avait pas pu le faire, puisque Namur avait nagé comme ça et les communicateurs ne tiennent pas l'eau.

Et même si Marco avait mangé un fruit du démon... Il se débrouillait bien sous l'eau, espérons seulement que sa bulle n'explose pas avant d'être arrivé...

 _«Lio ? Il est où le passage ?»_ demanda Marco à travers le communicateur.

Je mis le communicateur près de ma bouche et appuyai sur le bouton.

\- Il ne devrait plus être loin.

Marco me suivait silencieusement. Je déglutis légèrement en remettant le communicateur dans ma poche. Je nageai doucement. Je n'ai pas envie que la bulle n'éclate à cause d'un faux mouvement ! Je vis alors le passage ! Yes ! Mais... Ne me dîtes pas que... Et si... Le passage était bloqué par une sorte d'ouverture en spirale.

« _C'est ça ?_ » questionna Marco.

Je pris le communicateur pour lui répondre :

\- Malheureusement... Mais je ne vois pas où je pourrais l'ouvrir...

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » demanda la voix forte de Barbe Blanche.

\- L'entrée du passage est bloquée par une porte, je suis certaine que ça s'ouvre à l'aide d'un circuit électrique, mais...

« _Mais ?_ »

\- Le code qu'il faut entrer est sûrement à l'intérieur... Je pense comme même pouvoir trouver un moyen... murmurais-je.

« _Alors fais ainsi_ »

Je regardai alors la «porte» dans toute sa splendeur. Je posai quelques fois ma main sur la surface, elle passait à travers la bulle et je pouvais facilement déterminer la matière. Je ne sais pas si une décharge électrique serait judicieuse... Après tout, si je le fais dans l'eau, on sera électrocuté et peut-être que la Marine sera alarmée... J'observai alors les alentours... Je remontai un peu pour venir à la limite de la porte... La seule issue que je voyais, c'était de forcer l'entrée. Retour au centre, j'observai attentivement... Un petit trou... La porte n'était pas totalement fermée... Ce qui veut dire qu'elle était neuve et que la Marine n'a pas pus corrigé cela. Je jetai alors un regard à Marco avant de lever le communicateur.

\- Tu peux utiliser le Haki pour ouvrir la porte ?

Le commandant hocha de la tête avant de s'avancer vers moi. Je lui pointai alors la petite ouverture et il m'intima de reculer. Je m'éloignai de l'entrée. Les bras de Marco se recouvrèrent d'Haki et il plaça ses index dans l'ouverture. Je ne savais pas s'il forçait mais l'ouverture se fit plus grande et il finit par l'écarter avec ses mains.

\- Waouh... soufflais-je alors que personne ne m'entendait.

Je remontai et observai doucement Marco. Il soufflait... D'épuisement ? Le commandant me fit signe de monter, ok. Je remontai suivi par Marco. Je nage jusqu'au rebord, où je remonte tout de suite. Donc... Cet endroit est comme une grotte avec le seul accès sous-marin, ou la porte qui permet d'aller dans la base de la Marine. Marco sort également de l'eau et parle dans son communicateur :

\- C'est bon, nous sommes à l'intérieur.

« _Faites attention à vous_ »

Peut-être que j'aurai dû leur installer une projection de ce que nous faisons... Mais ça aurait mis beaucoup temps à le construire et on ne serait actuellement pas ici.

\- Bon, et maintenant on va à la salle de contrôle, déclara Marco.

\- On pourra récupérer les brouilleurs sur le chemin.

\- Si tu les retires, les escargot-visions fonctionneront à nouveau, non ?

\- Oui, mais que après cinq minutes, ça nous laissera le temps de les passer.

Marco hocha de la tête et nous marchions sur le ponton pour aller vers la porte. On devait... La poignée se tourne ! Je me stoppe tout de suite avec Marco. La porte s'ouvre lentement !

\- Ma...

Je n'arrive pas à parler ! Soudainement, je me retrouve au plafond ! Au-dessus de la porte ! Avec un corps chaud derrière moi ! Et une main sur ma bouche ! Je m'agrippe comme je le peux au bras de Marco, même s'il me tient avec une serre !

L'officier de la base fait plusieurs pas sur le ponton, regarde dans l'eau.

\- j'avais cru entendre quelque chose... marmonna-t-il.

L'eau est trop sombre pour voir de là, si la porte est ouverte ou non. L'officier se retourna. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je déglutis.

L'officier ressortit par la porte et la referma. Pfiou... Marco sauta sur le ponton, me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Je respirais... Tentant vainement de calmer ma respiration...

\- Ça va ? me demanda doucement Marco.

J'hochai simplement de la tête.

\- Respire doucement...

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'expulser tout le stresse qu'il nous découvre.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Oui, répondis-je déterminée.

Marco ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma détermination soudaine. On commença juste à déambuler dans les couloirs, évitant chaque escargot-vision et chaque soldat. C'était plutôt facile avec Marco. À chaque fois, il trouvait une cachette d'urgence.

Donc nous sommes passés du sous-sol au rez-de-chaussée, où nous avons récupéré le brouilleur en montant les marches. Nous nous sommes donc précipité vers le dit «égout» d'Haruta, qui était en faite les merdes de la Marine et nous avons dû monter encore un étage, pour récupérer le second brouilleur.

\- Nous avons récupéré les brouilleurs, annonça Marco dans le communicateur.

« _Mettez-vous en position désormais_ »

Ok ! Marco m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, où j'enfilais le gant sur ma main droite.

\- T'es sûre que tu vas pouvoir t'en servir ? me demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Je dois seulement réussir à les toucher, rien de plus...

\- T'y arriveras ?

\- Je le dois, lui répondis-je en le fixant dans les yeux, je ne veux pas savoir ce que le gouvernement pourrait faire avec vos documents...

Je finis par baisser les yeux... La main de Marco me caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- J'attends que tu les aies mis K.O.

J'hoche de la tête. On était accroupi à côté de la porte, où la salle de contrôle se trouvait. Je devais y arriver. Je me faufilai lentement dans la salle et me planquai sous une table entreposer dans le coin. Deux soldats se trouvaient là. L'un parlait dans un escargot-phone. Je vais attendre qu'il ai finit de parler.

L'escargot-phone raccrocha ! Je me précipitai sur les deux hommes. Accumulant avec la vitesse, assez d'électricité statique. Je touchai l'homme près du combiné, qui tomba face contre table. Mais le deuxième me vit ! Merde ! Il voulut me mettre un coup de poing, que j'esquivai. Un coup de genoux, je reculai. Il faut que mon gant se recharge ! Je me mis à rassembler de l'électricité statique, tout en évitant les coups du soldat.

Un coup que je ne vis pas ! Une forte douleur me fit relever la tête brusquement ! Un coup dans le menton ! Je tombai sur le cul en voulant reculer, mais il prit de l'élan vers moi ! Oh non ! Le gant n'est pas encore rechargé ! Faut que j'améliore vivement ça !

Un nouveau coup vient vers moi ! Je me crispe et ferme les yeux ! Un petit gémissement plaintif retentit ! Ce n'est pas le mien... J'ouvre les yeux.

\- Marco... marmonnais-je.

\- Il avait l'air un plus coriace. Mais le premier, tu l'as bien eu, me sourit-il en m'aidant sur les pieds.

\- merci... bredouillais-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais maintenant tu restes ici, d'accord ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

J'hochai de la tête et il partit en fermant la porte. Je soufflai. Espérons que les soldats restent longtemps inconscients ! Je pris le communicateur.

\- Je suis dans la salle de contrôle.

« _Je me dirige vers la salle des documents. Lio, si je me trompe de chemin préviens-moi_ »

\- D'accord, mais va falloir que t'ailles dans le champ des escargot-visions.

« _Il n'y a qu'une salle de contrôle, alors ce n'est pas le problème_ »

« _Soyez tout de même vigilant_ »

Je remis le communicateur dans ma poche et m'approchai des écrans. Je voyais Marco passer par plusieurs couloirs... Non ! Je pris vivement le communicateur !

\- Marco ! À droite pas à gauche !

« _D'accord, merci_ »

Je le revis traverser le même couloir, pour prendre la bonne direction. Allez ! Allez ! Je regardai les écrans, mais... Quelque chose cloche... Je regardai les commandes. Ok ! Je tapai plusieurs fois sur différentes touches. Il fallait que je trouve où était le problème.

« _Lio ? Je me retrouve dans un cul-de-sac_ »

Quoi ?! Je vérifiai les escargot-visions aux alentours de Marco ! Un cul-de-sac ! Comment ça ?! C'était le chemin ! C'était... Il y a un gros problème !

« _Lio ?_ »

Je repris le communicateur de la poche de mon pantalon.

\- Il y a un problème, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer pour le moment...

« _Un problème ? Que se passe-t-il, Lio ?_ » questionna Barbe Blanche.

\- C'est un peu bizarre...

* * *

« _Quelques escargot-visions sont en dis-fonction, alors qu'il n'y a pas de brouilleur... Ensuite, le chemin qu'a prit Marco est le bon... Je... je... Je dois vérifier plusieurs choses..._ »

\- Fait donc ainsi, répondit gravement Barbe Blanche.

Tout l'équipage était aux aguets, pour entendre des nouvelles de l'infiltration. Leurs îles étaient en jeu. Coco était au premier rang avec les commandants. Il était intenable, ne se faisant que du souci pour Lio. Il l'avait rencontré quand elle était toute petite et pleurait énormément. L'écureuil avait dû avoir le même âge, mais maintenant il se considérait comme un frère pour elle, elle était sa sœur et quelques fois sa petite sœur, il ne voulait pas la perdre. À aucun prix.

* * *

Donc... C'est quoi ça ? Des dossiers ? Je cliquai au hasard sur l'un d'entre eux. C'est quoi ? Je penchai la tête avant de voir... ce que... c'était...

\- Kya ! criais-je en me cachant les yeux.

Pourquoi ils ont des dossiers sur ça ?! Pourquoi tout court ?! Je déglutis en regardant que le clavier et refermer ce dossier.

« _T'as trouvé quelque chose ?_ » demanda Marco.

Je sursautai à nouveau. Mais putain ! Je soufflai en prenant tremblotante le communicateur.

\- Pa... pas encore... je cherche... Mais... t... tu... peux... chercher... la salle... jusque là... répondis-je en bégayant.

« _C'est le communicateur qui déconne ou c'est toi qui bégayes ?_ »

\- c'est... m.. moi...

« _Et pourquoi ?_ »

\- Po... pour... troi... trois fois rien... répondis-je avec un sourire crispé qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« _Dis-le si quelque chose ne va pas_ »

« _Lio ?! Est-ce que ça va ?!_ » s'écria Coco.

Je soufflai à nouveau pour me calmer et pressai à nouveau sur le bouton pour répondre, tout en cherchant des informations.

\- Je vais bien, Coco, ne t'en fais pas. Je te raconterai plus tard si ça t'inquiètes tant.

« _Je compte là dessus !_ »

Je rangeai alors le communicateur et cherchai plus attentivement des informations ! Où est le problème ?

* * *

Marco attendait... Il ne savait pas clairement quoi faire. Même si Lio, lui avait dit de chercher de son côté, le commandant cherchait à l'aide du Haki. Mais il ne trouvait aucune pièce avec des documents entreposés, ce qui lui paressait étrange. Surtout que la blonde-rousse a confirmé que ce chemin était le bon.

Il revint alors sur ses pas, après avoir identifier le mur, mais ce mur était tout à fait banal, rien derrière. Il se serait attendu à un faux mur, qu'il aurait pu détruire ou pousser, mais il n'y avait rien derrière. Ni même une trace, que le mur avait été construit récemment.

En revenant au croisement, il regarda chaque autre couloir. Le Phénix savait qu'il venait de celui de droite, alors il ne lui restait plus que celui de devant et celui de gauche. Il avait emprunté celui de devant avant que Lio ne lui dise de revenir sur ses pas. Il ne savait pas exactement où aller... Il finit par emprunter celui de gauche, en marchant prudemment son Haki déployé pour n'importe quel geste ou son suspect.

Il ouvrit les portes, où il sentait que personne n'était, souvent c'était des dortoirs, mais il tomba dans un bureau. Le commandant prit alors le communicateur, inséra le bouton de parole et déclara :

\- Lio ? J'ai trouvé un bureau, sûrement celui de l'officier.

« _Hum... Tu... Tu peux regarder si tu trouves une lettre ou un document ?_ »

\- Sur quoi ?

« _Quelque chose sur un transfert... ou peut-être sur un changement_ »

Marco avait toujours l'impression, qu'elle était hésitante, sûrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir... ou tout simplement, parce presque tout l'équipage suivait leur mission.

« _Je vais voir où tu es_ »

* * *

Donc Marco... Marco... Marco... Il est où le petit Marco ? Je laissai un écran sur les recherches où j'en étais et regardai sur les 23 autres écrans, le parcours de Marco.

Ah ! Trouvé ! Je regardai... et pris le communicateur.

\- À ta gauche, il devrait se trouver un enfoncement dans le mur... Tu peux le retirer facilement, après il y a sûrement un coffre-fort, déclarais-je.

Je vis Marco se bouger jusqu'au mur et frapper une fois. Un trou se créa et il arracha les bouts restants. La délicatesse... Je n'en parle même pas...

« _Y'a des documents, mais pas de coffre-fort_ »

\- Alors l'officier est con, parce que normalement ils mettent les choses importantes dans un coffre-fort, mais ça facilite la tâche...

« _Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose_ »

\- Je vais chercher de mon côté.

Je convergeai alors mon regard vers l'écran que j'avais délaissé et continuai mes recherches... Bizarrement, tout est écrit en Ignotus, si c'est bien le nom de ces caractères... Mais «Ignotus» veut dire «Inconnu», non ? Peu m'importe maintenant, je dois trouver des informations !

 **« Le transfert des documents de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche a été réalisé avec succès vers Marine Ford »**

Quoi ?! À Marine Ford ?! Cette simple phrase m'a anéantie... Je pris vivement le communicateur.

\- Marco ? Marco ?! Marco ?!

* * *

Le communicateur au sol... L'appel résonnait dans le vide...

* * *

Et merde ! Je revins vers l'écran du bureau du lieutenant ! Vide ! Je rembobinai vivement, l'arrêtai et le laissai défiler... non... Non... Non... Non ! C'est un piège depuis le début ! Marco a été attrapé !

« _Lio ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

J'entendais la voix inquiète de Barbe Blanche, mais je cherchais ! Je regardai vers où les soldats ont emmenés Marco ! Couloir de gauche ! Escalier de droite ! Descente ! Encore plus bas ! Cachots ?! Non ! Pas là ! Je respirai alors fortement, presque frénétiquement ! Je dois me calmer ! Je soufflai et pris le communicateur.

\- C'est un piège !

« _Comment ça ?! Explique-toi, Lio !_ »

La voix de Barbe Blanche est inquiète, elle montre tout le soucis qu'il se fait pour son fils.

\- Les documents ont été transférés à Marine Ford ! Marco... Ils l'ont emmené aux cachots !

J'avais l'impression de sentir d'ici les tremblements de rage de Barbe Blanche.

« _Nous arrivons !_ »

\- Non ! Ça n'arrangera rien ! Allez à Marine Ford ! Je vous rejoindrai avec Marco !

« _En es-tu sûre ?_ »

\- Oui ! Je... Je vais m'en sortir !

La porte claqua contre le mur ! Je me retournai vivement ! Des soldats... Des soldats... Des soldats de la Marine ! Mon pouce était toujours maintenu sur le bouton de parole... Ils ont entendu... Je n'ai aucune issue...

\- merde... marmonnais-je dans l'appareil.

\- LÈVE LES MAINS ! NOUS T'ARRÊTONS AU NOM DE LA JUSTICE !

Bien sûr ! Je ne bougeai toujours pas...

« _LIO ! LES CONDUITS ! ÉCHAPPE-TOI PAR LES CONDUITS ! REVIENS VIVANTE ! TU M'EN AS FAIT LA PROMESSE ! TIENS-LA À TOUT PRIX ! REVIENS AVEC MARCO ! LES CONDUITS !_ »

* * *

 _Alors ? Il est comment ce chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que Lio a vu comme dossier pour qu'elle crie ? Moi, je le sais ! Peut-être que vous l'avez deviné, non ? Dites-le moi si vous le savez ! Merci, oui encore, merci pour les followers, les favoriteurs, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui rewiews, à toutes ces personnes… MERCI !_

 _À la prochaine, bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont !_

 _Kiss !_


	15. Promesses

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonneuh nuit !

 _Après quelques jours sans internet, je suis fière de pouvoir admettre que tout est arrangé quand je veux mettre mon chapitre XD (en faite, c'est que l'une box qui a cramé, mais pas l'autre…)Bref ! Je vous souhaite un excellent chapitre !_ Pourquoi le titre est au pluriel ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 15- Promesses**

J'ai retrouvé le communicateur à Marco ! Il n'a pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte... Je déglutis. Je dois y arriver ! Je n'ai pas qu'une promesse à tenir à Coco maintenant ! Mais à Barbe Blanche et son équipage ! Je dois ramener Marco !

Après que les soldats soient rentrés en fracas, j'ai écouté le conseil à Coco et je me suis échappée par les conduits. J'ai dû prendre plusieurs détours, parce que les soldats sont rentrés en état d'alerte.

Bon ! J'ai deux brouilleurs ! Je dois les utiliser judicieusement ! Je vais changer les propriétés du premier ! Avec le gant sur ma main et l'électricité statique, j'ai réussi à modifier le brouilleur. Bon, aussi avec quelques instruments... Bref ! J'ai réussi à lui mettre une fonction d'autodestruction ! Je dois juste respecter le timing ! Je posai furtivement le brouilleur dans ledit coffre fort du lieutenant et l'activai. Donc, top chrono maintenant ! J'ai une heure pour sortir Marco de là ! L'escargot-vision tomba en panne !

Les soldats penseront sûrement que je suis ici ! Je repartis par le conduit d'aération, en suivant le chemin pour arriver aux cachots. J'activai également le deuxième brouilleur, mais je le portais sur moi. Je rampai. C'est lorsque je me retrouvai avoir passer trois fois à droites et une fois à gauche, que je devais descendre.

Mais ce n'était pas un joli toboggan avec un coussin en bas... Non, non, non... Je déglutis... Allez ! Ça allait en piquet vers le bas ! Et je ne vois pas le bout ! Je m'agrippai au rebord et étais désormais seulement maintenus à l'étage par mes mains. Je déglutis à nouveau, avant de lâcher le rebord et de glisser doucement vers le fond. Ah ?! Avec ma main gauche je glisse doucement et ma main droite vêtue du gant se charge rapidement d'énergie statique ! En faite, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Mes pieds touchèrent le fond et je me laissai à nouveau aller sur les genoux, pour ramper. Bon... Marco est peut-être encore inconscient... Je regardai à travers les grilles, lorsque justement... Je vis Marco... Il était attaché avec du granit marin, aucun doute ! Il n'y avait pas de gardes, mais il sous-estime le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche ou quoi ?!

Je soufflai... Il faut que j'y aille. Je sortis le communicateur.

\- J'ai trouvé Marco... murmurais-je en le rangeant.

J'ai dit à Barbe Blanche de ne pas me répondre... Si je me retrouve devant plusieurs soldats... Vaut mieux pas qu'il donne de réponses. Je retirai doucement la grille. Sautant agilement, je retombai sur mes pieds furtivement. Droite, gauche. Personne ?

Je ne vais pas me poser trop de questions, cette fois-ci... Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la cellule à Marco, ok... Donc... Il va me falloir un truc pointu... Au moins un... Ou... Je regardai ma main droite. Je pourrai détruire la serrure... Espérons que ça ne fait pas trop de bruit. Je chargeai mon poing en arrière, rassemblais l'électricité et frappai d'un coup précis sur la serrure. Elle se brisa !

\- pfiou...

Je désactivai mon gant et le laissai se recharger. J'ouvris alors la porte dans un grincement horrible ! Je regardais alors au alentour ! Personne n'était alarmé ? Je m'approchais de Marco. Ses mains étaient liées par des menottes en granit marin, heureusement il n'est pas attaché au mur... Ça aurait été trop compliqué ! Je pris alors l'un de ses poignets, observant la serrure. Je pourrais la détruire comme celle de la cellule, mais j'ai trop peur de l'électrocuter et il faudrait que je répète l'action pour son deuxième poignet... Que faire ? Je dirais d'abord de le sortir d'ici. Je chercherais une solution plus tard, mais si Marco s'est fait avoir... C'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assez fort, pour au moins le surprendre.

\- Marco ?

Aucune réaction.

\- Marco ?

Aucun froncement.

\- Marco ?

Aucun tic.

\- Marco... s'il-te-plait... j'arriverai pas à te porter seule... j'ai juste besoin que... je... t… ai… me...

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! LÀ ! J'espère qu'il est inconscient ! J'écarquillai les yeux. Pourquoi ça m'est sortit maintenant ?! Bon ! Calme ! Respire ! Faisons comme si de rien n'était !

* * *

Dans la confusion de sa déclaration, Lio ne remarqua pas le léger haussement de sourcil du commandant de la première division.

* * *

\- Marco, s'il-te-plait... J'ai besoin que tu sois conscient...

\- hungh...

Ah ! Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de me fixer longuement !

\- Marco...!

Je ne pus me retenir de me jeter à son cou et de l'étreindre fortement.

\- Content de te voir aussi, Lio...

Je le laissai alors reprendre un peu ses esprits.

\- Nous devons sortir d'ici, déclarais-je.

\- T'as récupéré les documents ?

Je niai de la tête.

\- Ils ont été envoyés à Marine Ford, avant que l'on vienne ici... C'était un piège...

\- Quoi ?! Comment tu l'as su ? questionna Marco, un peu sur les nerfs.

\- J'ai fouillé dans la mémoire électronique...

\- Je vois... Donc nous devons sortir rapidement...

\- Barbe Blanche est peut-être déjà en route pour Marine Ford, dis-je en aidant Marco à se lever.

Mais il est grand ! Et il pèse son poids !

\- À Marine Ford ?

\- Il voulait d'abord venir ici, pour te récupérer... Mais je lui ai dit que ça n'arrangera rien... Alors je dois te ramener sain et sauf...

\- Et tu comptes nous faire sortir d'ici comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement... marmonnais-je. Les conduits, c'est mort... Les égouts, peut-être ?

\- Les égouts seraient une solution, mais faudrait les trouver, répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas lesquelles sont les plus proches, mais on a pas de soucis à se faire pour les escargot-visions.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Je sortis le brouilleur de ma poche et le lui montrai.

\- Ce n'est pas très intelligent de le porter sur soi, mais comme ça on n'est pas embêté, expliquais-je rapidement.

\- Et le deuxième ?

\- Je lui ai mis une fonction d'autodestruction, dans...

Dans combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Maintenant ça fera combien de temps ? Je fis un pas vers la sortie de la cellule, ayant Marco à ma gauche et l'épaulant.

\- Dans ? insista-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis jusqu'ici... bredouillais-je.

\- C'n'est pas bien grave, maintenant cherchons plutôt une grille d'égout.

J'hoche de la tête et prends le communicateur, le tendant à Marco, appuyant sur le bouton de parole.

\- Père ? demanda-t-il.

« _Marco ! Lio t'as récupéré ?_ »

La voix de Barbe Blanche montrait très clairement son soulagement.

\- Oui, elle m'a sorti de la cellule, on va chercher des égouts pour repartir.

Plusieurs exclamations de joies se firent entendre de derrière.

« _T'as encore le corail ?_ »

\- Oui, il est encore dans ma poche.

« _Nous vous attendons près de Marine Ford_ »

\- On vous retrouvera grâce à la carte de vie, répondit Marco.

« _Bonne chance_ »

Et je rangeai à nouveau le communicateur, mais je pris celui de Marco et le lui mis dans sa poche.

\- Merci, me dit-il.

Je relevai tout de suite la tête. Quoi ?!

\- Je te remercie d'être venue me chercher... et de me remettre à nouveau le communicateur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Son visage est trop proche ! Je plantai mon regard rouge sur le sol, où nous marchions, devenant toute rouge.

\- ce... ce... Ce n'... C'n'est rien...

\- Il faudra que je te parle dès que nous serons sortis d'ici, me déclara Marco.

\- Hein ?

Pas de réponse. Pourquoi il ne m'explique pas ?! Bon ! Ce n'est pas le sujet principal ! Il faut qu'on trouve les égouts ! Et peut-être au passage les clés pour les menottes à Marco... Ça serait pas mal...

Je comptais monter les marches maintenant, mais des bruits de pas retentirent d'en haut ! Merde ! Ils descendent ! Je déglutis.

\- Lio, je pense que le soldat qui descend a les clés de mes menottes, sourit Marco.

\- Hein ? Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu récupères les clés, rien de plus.

J'hoche légèrement de la tête et il se décale de moi, pour s'affaler contre le mur. Je déglutis lorsque le soldat apparait.

\- TOI ! MAINS EN L'AIR !

Je me mets en position de combat et vérifie mon gant du coin de l'œil. Il est rechargé. Le soldat fonce sur moi ! Je pose ma main sur son torse et relâche l'électricité statique !

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Il retombe lourdement sur le sol. Je déglutis à nouveau... C'est la première fois que je fais mal à des personnes... Déjà dans la salle de contrôle, ça a été dur. Je secoue la tête en fouillant tout de même ses poches.

Ah ! Les clés ! Je les prends et me dirige vers Marco.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'il avait les clés ? rétorquais-je en lui retirant les menottes.

\- L'instinct.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

\- Donc, on reste ensemble ou on se sépare ? me questionna Marco.

\- Mais t'es fou ?! T'as atterri ici, lorsqu'on s'est séparé ! Le mieux c'est d'aller ensemble vers les égouts !

Il me regarda étonné, sûrement un peu choqué.

\- Hé bin... Je te connaissais pas comme ça, mais allons-y, finit-il par me sourire.

Il me devança et monta les marches...

...

...

Merde ! Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive au cerveau ! Je courus alors dans les escaliers pour le rattraper ! Je montai les marches quatre par quatre et arrivée à la dernière… Mon pied rata la dernière marche et je trébuchai vers l'avant ! Je voyais le sol se rapprocher de ma tête !

Mon nez frôle à peine le sol... Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front...

\- Quand Coco dit que t'es maladroite, il a pas vraiment tord...

Marco me tient par les coudes et me redresse rapidement sur les pieds. Waouh...

\- me... mer... merci... bredouillais-je maladroitement.

\- Allez, viens, il faut encore qu'on trouve une plaque d'égout.

J'hoche de la tête et Marco part vers la droite, je ne cherche pas à réfléchir et le suit.

\- Pour en trouver, il faudrait qu'on sorte, déclara Marco.

Comme les cachots se situent au sous-sol, nous sommes actuellement au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Non, cette base a aussi des plaques d'égouts dans le bâtiment, il faut juste les trouver, répondis-je directement.

\- C'est Namur qui en avait parlé, non ?

\- Oui, affirmais-je.

\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres, les «Justiciers»...

Je ricanai alors de sa phrase.

\- Tu rigoles pas souvent, observa Marco.

\- En même temps, souvent je suis plus préoccupée à me cacher.

\- En effet, mais avec Haruta et Namur, ça allait, non ?

\- J'ai seulement réussi à leur parler parce que t'étais là, lui répondis-je sincèrement, et Coco... rajoutais-je en murmurant.

\- Pourtant Coco ne te suffisait pas pour nous parler.

\- Coco est un écureuil, même si je le comprends, qu'il m'encourage et que j'ai longtemps vécu avec lui... Il ne peut pas parler avec tout le monde et donc pas expliquer mon problème...

\- En revanche, moi je le peux ?

\- C'est sûrement pour ça, soupirais-je la tête baissée.

Un ange passa... Nous ne faisions que marcher, en cherchant une plaque d'égout... Mais ça prenait pas mal de temps, seulement de la chercher ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je m'arrête !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Marco.

J'entends un bruit...

\- T'n'entends pas quelque chose ? lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tourna alors la tête vers la direction qu'on allait prendre. Des pas ! Des pas de course !

\- DEUX INDIVIDUS SE SONT INFILTRÉS DANS LA BASE, JE VEUX QUE CHAQUE RECOIN SOIT VÉRIFIÉ ET SÉCURISÉ !

\- Merde, jura Marco en empoignant mon bras.

Il partit tout de suite en courant ! Me trainant derrière lui ! Il faut trouver une issue ! Ou plutôt une sortie ! Ou une cachette ! Marco me tirait à travers les différents couloirs ! Prenant plusieurs tournants ! Et... un cul-de-sac... Une impasse ! Les pas résonnèrent davantage ! Je regardai Marco avec des yeux craintifs ! Je suis inquiète ! Il parut aussi inquiet que moi.

\- Lio, ne m'en veux pas, mais va falloir qu'on se sépare, débuta-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! N...!

Il posa brutalement sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant taire.

\- On a les communicateurs, d'accord ? Trouves une sortie et attends moi là. Je te trouverais t'inquiète, je sais comment ils fonctionnent.

Je déglutis. J'ai peur... J'ai peur que la même chose se reproduise...

\- Tu vas maintenant passer par les conduits et trouver une sortie, d'accord ?

J'hochai de la tête, en ravalant mes protestations comme possible... J'ai peur...

\- Tu me fais confiance ? me demanda-t-il en collant nos fronts.

J'hochai à nouveau de la tête en appuyant davantage mon front contre le sien. D'un geste vif, il retira la grille du conduit.

\- Vas-y maintenant, avant qu'ils ne te voient, me dit-il en se préparant à une courte échelle.

Je soufflai, déglutis et finis par m'appuyer avec un pied sur ses mains et il m'aida à monter dans le conduit. Je me retournai pendant qu'il refermait la grille derrière moi. Mar... co...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Mar... co...

\- Lio !

Je compris son ordre. J'hoche de la tête et pars dans une autre direction pour trouver une grille d'égout ! Je dois en trouver une ! Au moins une ! Pour partir d'ici !

Je rampais à travers les conduits. Je déglutissais à plusieurs reprises. Je vérifiais chaque grille que je trouvais. Je cherchais une sortie ! Seulement une sortie, putain !

 **BOOOM**

Une explosion ?! C'est le brouilleur que j'avais installé ? Ou c'est autre chose ?! Dîtes-moi que c'est le brouilleur et rien d'autre ! S'il-te-plait Marco ! Fais pas de conneries !

Je déglutis à nouveau et continuai de ramper. Il faut que je continue !

Une plaque ! Je retirai la grille et sautai vivement au sol, pour identifier la plaque d'égout ! Je la relevai... Oui ! Je pris vivement le communicateur.

\- Marco ? J'ai trouvé une plaque d'égout, déclarais-je.

Je dû attendre cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'il me réponde.

« _Trouves-toi une cachette et attends que j'arrive_ »

\- d'accord... répondis-je en cherchant une quelconque cachette.

Voyons, voyons, voyons... Ah ! Je retourne dans les conduits et attends là ! Je remontai alors dans le conduit et replaçai la grille en attendant que Marco revienne. S'il-vous-plait... Plus de surprises... Plus de surprises... Je ne veux plus aucune surprise !

Des pas ! Dîtes-moi que c'est Marco et pas des soldats ! Je retins ma respiration inconsciemment. Je fixai le sol à travers la grille.

\- Lio ?

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! De quoi voudra lui parler Marco, hein ?! Est-ce que vous le savez ?_

 _Merci à tous ! Kiss !_


	16. Échec

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16- Échec**

Pfiou... Je dégageais la grille, pour sauter sur le sol. Marco... Je m'approchais de lui...

\- Si tu veux un câlin...

Trop tard. Je me suis pratiquement jetée sur lui pour en avoir un. J'entendis son petit rire, avant qu'il ne me rende mon étreinte.

\- Bon, et si on quittait d'abord cet endroit ? proposa Marco.

\- Je vote pour, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

\- Alors viens, déclara-t-il en retirant la plaque d'égout.

Il sauta en premier dedans. Je m'approchai et pus constater avec joie que... c'était vachement haut... Je déglutis.

\- Lio, je te rattrape si tu veux.

J'hoche de la tête et me laisse doucement tomber. Marco me rattrape aux hanches et me pose doucement au sol. Mais c'est froid ! En plus ça put ! Je me bouchai le nez comme Marco et on se mit à avancer vers la sortie. Marco prit son communicateur.

\- Nous sommes dans les égouts et... Pas faute de le dire, ça put...

« _Qu'est-ce que je disais Namur ?! Les égouts ça sens pas la rose ! En plus quand ils seront de retour, ils devront d'abord prendre une douche !_ »

Et les vêtements au lavage, n'oublions pas ça... Mais Izou a raison...

« _Rentrez-bien avec la carte de vie_ »

Ça c'est Barbe Blanche.

\- Vous en faites pas, on rentrera sain et sauf, déclara Marco en rangeant le communicateur.

Et notre chemin continua. Il fallait qu'on sorte maintenant d'ici. Ah !

\- De la lumière ! m'exclamais-je.

Nos pas s'accélèrent vers la sortie. Marco poussa la grande plaque d'égout et nous nous retrouvons à l'arrière de la base. Donc là où Haruta et Namur sont rentrés. Donc où l'eau frappe violemment la paroi rocheuse.

\- Ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est qu'on vole jusqu'au navire.

\- Ils ont sûrement appelé des renforts de Marine Ford ! Même s'ils savent que c'est toi ! Tu ne sais pas qui ils envoient !

\- Je le sais bien, mais on sait pas quel genre de réception on va avoir. On va peut-être tomber sur des roches.

\- Mais...!

\- Lio ! J'ai déjà fait plus dangereux comme mission. Fais-moi confiance et monte sur mon dos, déclara-t-il en se changeant en Phénix.

Je reste bouche-bée. Devant moi... Un magnifique Phénix bleu... J'étais comme hypnotisée par ses flammes. J'approchai ma main des premières flammes. C'est chaud... Je relevai la tête en plongeant mon regard dans celui de l'oiseau. C'était les yeux de Marco... Mais ils avaient toujours cet air envoutant... Il fit un mouvement de tête vers son dos et je ne répliquai pas.

Je monte sur son dos et m'agrippe à son cou, pour ne pas tomber. Je déglutis légèrement en sentant Marco sauter. Je resserrais ma prise, cela ne le perturba pas. Oh... Putain ! On va tous mourir !

Le vent souffle agréablement... Je relève doucement les yeux... On... marco... vole... Marco bat à nouveau des ailes pour garder une altitude raisonnable. Waouh... C'est magnifique... Je vois le reflet du phénix à la surface de l'eau ! C'est magnifique ! Par contre... Je retirai le gant et le mis dans ma poche de pantalon, en désactivant le brouilleur par la même occasion. Il n'y pas d'électricité statique par ici, je ne peux pas utiliser le gant.

On est rapide ! La vue d'ici est magnifique !

* * *

Le Moby Dick ! Le Moby Dick est en vu ! Marco parcourt les derniers mètres à battements d'ailes. Il se pose doucement devant Barbe Blanche, où tout le monde s'est écarté. Je me laisse glisser de son dos et il redevient lui, mais... quelque chose... Coco vient tout de suite vers moi, ce qui m'occupe un peu l'esprit, mais ce sentiment ne me quitte pas...

Un sentiment d'insécurité... Un sentiment d'inconfort... Un sentiment de... de... d'oppression... Coco me parle, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je tourne la tête sur les côtés... Des personnes... beaucoup de personnes... trop... Trop proche ! Mes yeux s'écarquillent ! Mes pupilles commencent à se dilater ! Des sueurs froides me prennent ! Ma respiration devient saccadée ! Ma tête tourne ! Tout tourne ! Je ne perçois plus rien ! à... l'aide...! Ma respiration s'accélère encore ! Je ne... Je panique ! J'ai peur ! Trop de monde ! Tant de regards ! Tout tourne ! Puis... plus rien...

* * *

\- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! beugla l'infirmière : Marie.

Tous les hommes se dépêchèrent de s'écarter de Lio, qui a été réceptionnée par Marco pendant sa chute. L'infirmière s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son front, dans sa nuque, écouta sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Son auscultation était sans appel.

\- Ça pourrait ressembler à un malaise hypoglycémique, mais elle a fait un malaise vagal, débuta l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? questionna Barbe Blanche.

\- J'ai tenté de trouver ce qui empêchait Lio d'être proche avec nous, et j'ai trouvé... Ce n'est pas juste une peur de l'inconnu comme elle le pense, mais c'est une Ochlophobie, expliqua-t-elle. Marco ? Est-ce que tu pourrais l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

Le commandant de la première flotte hocha de la tête et emprunta le chemin vers l'infirmerie, portant Lio comme l'on porterait une princesse, suivit de près par Coco.

\- Une ochlo-quoi ? demanda Haruta ne comprenant pas le mot.

Elle n'était pas la seule, beaucoup de pirates présents se le demandaient. La plupart était reparti à leur poste, aillant été rassuré en voyant leur commandant revenir. Ils savaient tous qu'une phobie était une peur, dû à un choc ou juste comme ça. Mais ce que «ochlo» signifiait leur échappait.

\- L'ochlophobie est la peur de la foule, mais Lio a aussi l'haptophobie, la peur du contact physique, éclaircit l'infirmière, on dit que le corps est la seule chose qui nous relie vraiment au passé, parce qu'une cicatrice ne s'efface pas. On peut oublier, mais la trace restera tout de même. Des personnes qui ont également la peur du contact physique ont expliqué qu'ils se sentent mis à nu quand leur peau rencontre celle de quelqu'un d'autre, si c'est le cas de Lio, c'est une autre question.

\- Mais on peut aussi ne plus pouvoir toucher quelqu'un à cause d'un évènement, non ? questionna précipitamment Haruta.

\- Il existe tellement de possibilités... Je ne peux pas toutes les citer, soupira la brune.

\- Elle arrivait à parler avec Père, est-ce que t'aurais une explication pour ça ? demanda Izou.

Les commandants avaient tous remarqué que Lio arrivait tout de même à parler en leur présence, si ça avait été parce que Marco était là ou Coco était une autre question, mais elle arrivait à parler normalement avec Barbe Blanche et là, la question était plus importante.

\- Elle s'est habituée à la présence de Marco, qui la rassure maintenant. Mais n'oublions pas qu'elle est sur le Moby Dick depuis plus de quatre semaines et sur **ce** navire, déclara-t-elle en insistant sur le «ce», il y a la présence de Père partout.

C'est vrai, que seulement une visite du Moby Dick pouvait laisser un sentiment d'être plus proche de leur Père. Le Moby Dick est l'endroit où Barbe Blanche est le plus présent, donc est-ce que sa présence serait partout sur ce navire, qui est le sien ?

\- Maintenant, je vais aller voir si elle s'est réveillée à l'infirmerie, déclara Marie en partant.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Lio ne s'était pas encore réveillée, elle expliqua à Marco ce qu'elle supposait être la vérité et Coco ne niait pas cela. Il avait l'air de comprendre, mais de tout de même vouloir en parler avec son amie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle s'habitue aux présences et qu'ensuite elle peut parler normalement avec la personne, reformula le Phénix.

\- C'est ça et d'une autre manière, elle s'est aussi habituée à la présence de Père, mais elle ne sait certainement pas pourquoi, répondit-elle en fixant l'écureuil.

Coco nia de la tête, affirmant à l'infirmière qu'elle avait raison.

\- D'ailleurs, on est intervenu trop tard pour empêcher son malaise, souffla l'infirmière.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait fait un malaise maintenant ? Elle a déjà été au milieu de l'équipage, lorsqu'elle a bricolé à l'escargot-phone, questionna Marco.

\- C'est sûrement parce que t'étais juste à côté d'elle et que Coco l'encourageait vivement, mais je pense que la proximité avec les autres à aussi jouées dedans, expliqua Marie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsqu'elle a bricolé à l'escargot-phone, tout l'équipage était pratiquement serré contre le bastingage, pour que tout le monde voie, elle n'était pas à quelques centimètres d'eux...

\- Je veux bien, mais comment peut-on empêcher son malaise ?

\- Pour l'empêcher, il faut déjà l'isoler de la foule et lui parler doucement pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle ne se sente plus oppresser... Seulement toi peux le faire, Marco, assura-t-elle. Coco également, mais il ne peut pas tirer Lio loin de la foule, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un écureuil.

Coco baissa doucement les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trainer Lio loin du danger, mais il aurait au moins espéré qu'il pouvait la calmer en lui parlant. Mais il l'avait même remarqué trop tard, qu'elle faisait un malaise, tellement il a été soulagé de la voir saine et sauve. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

\- Tu peux la ramener dans ta cabine, je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite se réveiller dans l'infirmerie lorsque toutes les infirmières sont présentes, déclara Marie en s'éloignant.

\- Merci, Marie, dit-il en prenant Lio pour retourner dans sa cabine.

Marie regarda le Phénix partir avec Coco. Elle se demandait si ses phobies étaient justifiées par un traumatisme ou si cela était vraiment dû à son éloignement de la société pendant son enfance. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas de réflexe animal, donc elle a été assez âgée quand elle fut rejetée.

* * *

Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'infiltration... Le retour... et... et... Non... Je me redressai vivement ! Je... Je suis dans la cabine à Marco...

\- Ça va ?

Je me tournai rapidement vers la voix ! Marco !

\- Qu...

\- Tu as fait un malaise quand nous avons atterri, m'expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- J'ai... vrai... ment ?

\- Oui, m'assura-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, fixant le drap... J'ai... fait un malaise... devant tout le monde... Mais vraiment... J'ai...

«Lio !»

Ah ! Coco me sauta dessus ! Je le rattrapai et le serrai contre moi... J'ai eu peur... Malheureusement...

«Je suis désolé ! J'étais tellement heureux de te voir !»

\- c'est rien... lui soufflais-je.

«Je suis désolé !»

\- arrête de t'excuser... t'y es pour rien... soufflais-je.

Je soufflai alors un peu plus, reposai Coco qui s'assit en face de moi sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ?

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- euh... non, c'est bon, lui répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Une quinte de toux me prit ! Ça fait mal ! J'ai la gorge sèche ! J'ai dormi tellement longtemps ?! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Marco s'assoit sur le lit et me tend un verre d'eau. Je prends presque précipitamment le verre et le bois vivement ! Ça brûle ! Mais ça fait aussi du bien ! Putain...

\- Ça va mieux ?

J'hoche de la tête en lui rendant son verre.

\- Combien de temps ? le questionnais-je directement.

\- Presque deux jours, me répondit-il calmement.

Presque ? Je regardai vers le hublot... Le soleil se couchait... Je soufflai (à nouveau)...

\- Et l'infiltration ? lui demandais-je en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Père a tout de suite envoyé Haruta et Izou finir la mission en les envoyant à Marine Ford, dès notre retour.

\- Haruta et Izou ?

Pourquoi il a envoyé Haruta ? Elle avait déjà faite la mission de reconnaissance...

\- Oui, on leur a donné nos communicateurs et les brouilleurs que t'avaient de côté. Ils sont revenus avec, rajouta-t-il.

\- Donc ils ont récupérés les documents ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il.

Le silence se logea...

\- je suis désolée... bredouillais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- pour... pour...

Pourquoi je m'excuse ? Je m'excuse pour quoi ? Je n'en sais rien... Je m'excuse...

\- je sais pas... murmurais-je faiblement.

\- Marie a trouvé ce que t'as, annonça-t-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ?!

J'étais trop surprise ! Beaucoup trop ! Comment ça elle a trouvé ?!

\- Oh, calme-toi... La plupart c'est des hypothèses, débuta-t-il. Bon... Tu veux tout entendre ?

J'hoche vivement de la tête ! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a trouvé ! Ça me concerne !

\- Donc, tu aurais l'ochlophobie.

Hein ?

\- Au vu de ta tête, tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie...

\- Non... répondis-je simplement.

\- L'ochlophobie est la peur de la foule, mais t'as également l'haptophobie, la peur du contact physique, ce qui te rend plutôt asociale. Par contre, t'arrive tout de même à t'habituer aux présences des personnes, comme la mienne ou celle de Père.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi Barbe Blanche ? Je ne l'ai vu que trois fois... rétorquais-je en me grattant un peu la tête.

J'étais un peu sceptique là...

\- Père est partout sur ce navire et maintenant ça va faire plus d'un mois que t'y es, ça vient sans doute de ça, me sourit-il.

\- Hm...

Ce fut ma seule réponse...

\- Après, c'est à toi de nous dire ce qui t'es arrivée, finit-il.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ce qui m'est arrivé ? le questionnais-je incomprise.

\- Ton passé, pourquoi t'es comme ça, compléta-t-il.

\- Mais... parfois... on a des peurs comme ça... tentais-je de répondre.

J'angoisse... J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- Mais c'est pas ton cas.

Hein ? Mais... Comment...? Il...

\- J'ai juste...

\- Tu as juste quoi, Lio ?

\- J'ai...

\- Lio, dis-le-moi.

\- J'ai juste été... rejetée... par les... villageois...

Pourquoi j'en parle ?! Pourquoi ça sort tout seul ?! Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ?!

\- Pourquoi ? me demanda Marco.

\- Parce que je... peux parler aux animaux... et que... mes yeux sont rouges... tout le monde... a peur des yeux rouges... de mes yeux... répondis-je en baissant la tête.

J'avais douze ans... Une main se posa sur ma joue ! Je relevai vivement la tête vers Marco ! Il... Son regard ! Son regard avait un éclat de compassion, de compréhension... Et de... de quoi ? Je ne le sais pas !

* * *

 _De belles explications, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous aurez appris quelque chose, parce que je suis allée vérifier tout ça ! Mais en même temps, j'ai pu trouver mes phobies ! X) Tiens ! J'ai une idée phobique ! XD Dîtes-moi quel phobie vous avez ! Une peur ? Le nom et ce qu'il signifie ? Je commence, j'ai l' Achluophobie, la peur de l'obscurité et du noir ; la Glossophobie, la peur de parler en public ; la Phasmophobie, peur des fantômes. Mais il existe plusieurs noms pour considéré une phobie ! Pour ma première peur, il y a l'Achluophobie (peur de l'obscurité et du noir), la Kénophobie_ _(peur de l'obscurité), la Nyctophobie (peur du noir). Oui, il y a une différence, mais une légère !_

 _Bref ! Dîtes-moi quel est votre phobie et comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre !_

 _Merci ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, désolé ! Je ne sais pas si je dois poster en avance, du coup, ou… Parce que oui, il y a un "ou", peut-être je serai de retour et je pourrai poster avant Lundi ou Lundi, mais ce ne sera pas Samedi… Voilà, désolé !_

 _Kiss !_


	17. Vérité

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Ce Chapitre sort maintenant, parce que j'en ai décidé et parce que je ne sais si demain, cela sera possible. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour la suite de ma déclaration… Je vous retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17- Vérité**

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à la base ?

Hein ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'aurai à te parler, lorsqu'on sera de retour, me rappela Marco.

Ah oui ! C'est lorsque je l'ai sorti des cachots et que j'ai dû l'aider à marcher à cause du granit marin ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire...?

«Bon ! Je vais vous laisser alors !» déclara Coco en sortant de la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui ?

Il a bien manipulé la poignée de porte pour la refermer juste après qu'il soit passé. Waouh... Je regardai alors à nouveau Marco, qui avait l'air totalement sérieux. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement ! Je n'en montrai sûrement rien, mais j'étais perturbée !

\- J'ai parlé avec Coco, grâce à Namur, débuta-t-il.

Et ? Je ne faisais que l'écouter. Je ne parlais toujours pas. Putain ! Qu'est-ce que Coco a dit pour qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette ?!

\- Et tu m'as confirmé ses dires pendant l'infiltration, déclara-t-il.

\- Hein ? Com... co... comment ça ? le questionnais-je confuse.

\- Quand j'étais dans les cachots, t'es venue me chercher, commença-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête, même si j'appréhende ce qu'il va me dire.

\- J'étais pas inconscient.

Merde... Il est sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ?

\- tu...

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

\- t...

Il a entendu... ce que j'ai dit... Il l'a entendu... C'est au moment, où j'ai... déclaré... sans m'en rendre compte... mes sentiments ! Où je lui ai dit «je t'aime» ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

\- Coco m'a dit que tu voulais être sûre de tes sentiments, continua-t-il.

\- tu... tu as entendu... ce que j'ai dit ? repris-je avec mal.

\- Oui.

Direct, doux, précis. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Est-ce que maintenant t'es fixée ? me demanda-t-il.

Si je suis fixée ? bin... oui... Je le regarde avec une petite crainte, finis par hocher de la tête et détourner le regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave pour toi ?

\- et toi ? murmurais-je d'une faible voix.

Stefan... Stefan m'a dit que si je ne lui demandais pas, je ne le saurais pas... Si je partais battu, je n'y arriverai pas. Je relevais les yeux, pour voir Marco avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? repris-je avec une voix éraillée.

Pourquoi j'ai la voix éraillée ?! (Pourquoi ma voix se barre en couille ?!) La main de Marco se posa à nouveau sur ma joue, je relève doucement les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ?!

\- Si je te pose toutes ces questions, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a une raison ?

Si ! Mais là ! Je viens à peine de me réveiller d'un malaise ! Et tu me balances les résultats des recherches de Marie à la gueule et maintenant tu me demandes mes sentiments ! S'ajoutant à cela tu me dis que t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit dans les cachots ! Et que t'as eu une conversation avec Coco par l'intermédiaire de Namur ! Et que ce dernier s'est barré ! Je soufflai pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

\- T'as l'air bien perturbé... soupira Marco.

Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas... (ironie)

\- Peut-être que j'aurai dû y aller directement... J'ai les mêmes sentiments à ton égard, finit-il.

Hein ?!

« _J'ai les mêmes sentiments à ton égard_ »

Il... a.. Il... Il... Mes yeux se sont écarquillés... Ma bouche s'est entrouverte... Je ne sais quoi répondre... Qu... Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre...?

\- je...

Puis plus rien... Je n'ai pas su terminer ma phrase... Je n'ai pas pu... Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Marco. Pourquoi il sourit ? Je me sens bête... Enfin, je crois...

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air de savoir quoi faire, déclara-t-il avec un regard... attendri ?

\- non... soufflais-je en niant doucement de la tête.

\- Est-ce que t'as déjà vu des tourtereaux ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui...

Un moment, je me suis demandée s'il parlait des oiseaux... Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il parlait des amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font quand ils sont ensembles ?

\- ils... il... s'... ils... bégayais-je en devenant petit à petit rouge.

Marco ria ! Mais...! C'est gênant ! Enfin je trouve...

\- Détends-toi un peu, me conseilla-t-il.

Je le regardai puis soufflai comme pour calmer mon esprit et devenir sereine.

\- Bon, nous allons arriver sur une île dans quelques heures, elle est sous notre protection et j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, d'accord ?

\- hum... oui, acquiesçais-je.

\- Par contre, avant je te propose de prendre une douche.

Pourquoi ça ? Est-ce que, par hasard...? Je sentis l'odeur de mes vêtements. Urg ! Une grimace apparut sur mon visage. Ça pu encore les égouts !

\- Exactement, t'as encore l'odeur sur toi. Et comme tes vêtements devront aller au lavage, ça te dérange pas que je te prête quelques uns des miens, déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Mais...!

\- Lio, tu vas pas te promener en sous-vêtements, rajouta-t-il en fouillant dans sa commode.

En effet, mais ! Je me dégageai des couvertures en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit et il me tendit le nécessaire pour une douche.

\- Allez, file sous la douche et change-toi.

J'hoche de la tête et finis par aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, bien chaude !

Après avoir fermé la porte, je retire mes vêtements qui pu... Comment Coco et Marco ont pus supportés d'être à côté de moi avec cette odeur ?! Surtout que l'odorat de Coco est plus sensible ! Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti en fin de compte... Bref ! Je retire également la bande autour de ma poitrine, qui me sert de soutien-gorge et le caleçon à Marco.

Je me mis alors sous l'eau après l'avoir réglé à une bonne température... Ah... ça fait du bien... Je me frottai énergiquement la peau avec du savon, mes cheveux également. Je crois m'y être prise à plusieurs fois pour être sûre que l'odeur n'y soit plus ! J'en ai mis du temps !

Quand j'ai fini, je prends les vêtements propres de Marco et je commence à les enfiler. Donc un de ses caleçons... Un T-Shirt bleu, trop grand pour moi, mais je le mets tout de même. Et un de ses pantacourt qui me fait un pantalon. Je cherche quelques instants une sorte de ceinture pour maintenir le pantalon à ma taille... Mais de un, j'en ai pas et de deux, le pantalon va tomber au sol si je ne le tiens pas... Je fais quoi ? Je demande à Marco ? Bin, ça serait logique, puis il a sûrement une ceinture, puisqu'il en a toujours autour de sa taille.

J'empilai mon linge sale, avant d'aller vers la porte et de l'ouvrir légèrement. Marco écrivait à son bureau.

\- Marco ? demandais-je timidement.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda.

\- T'aurais une ceinture... s'il-te-plait ?

\- Bien sûr, le pantalon est trop grand pour toi ? questionna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la commode.

\- Oui...

Il fouilla dans un tiroir précis, avant de sortir une ceinture simple rouge bordeaux. Il vint vers la porte de la salle de bain et me la tendit. Je pris la ceinture et refermai la porte, pour la mettre, mais...

Je suis appuyée contre le lavabo et... Je n'arrive pas à mettre cette ceinture ! En plus le T-Shirt qui retombe à chaque fois, je dois le maintenir avec les dents ! À cela s'ajoute je ne comprends pas comment mettre cette ceinture !

\- T'y arrives ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- pas vraiment... marmonnais-je en lâchant le bout de T-Shirt.

Je soupirai et tentai à nouveau de faire cette ceinture... J'entendis un petit rire... Marco... Je tentai une nouvelle fois... Putain ! Ça marche pas ! Je soupire de désespoir... Sérieusement comment ça se met ?

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Marco.

\- Allez, passe-moi ça je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Hein ? Il prend les extrémités de la ceinture de mes mains et commence à faire la boucle. Attendez ! Il est en train de me mettre sa ceinture ! C'est bizarre... Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est gênant !

Il finit par serrer la boucle et faire passer le reste de la ceinture à la taille du pantalon. Il écarta ses mains et je laisse retomber le T-Shirt par-dessus. Je me sens gênée... Je relève doucement les yeux vers lui. Il me fixe tendrement du regard !

\- euh... hum... merci... bredouillais-je maladroitement.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Phénix. Mais pourquoi il sourit quand je suis mal à l'aise ? Enfin gênée... Sa main se posa sur mon cuir chevelu... Il m'ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux ! Je tentai de baisser la tête, pour qu'il arrête, mais il ne lâcha pas prise !

\- Marco... tentais-je.

Il arrête et je relève la tête, presque surprise qu'il ai arrêté sur demande.

\- Je trouve que t'es plus mignonne avec les cheveux détachés, me déclara-t-il sans gêne et avec un mince sourire.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent davantage ! Mais pourquoi il dit ça ?! J'ai les cheveux blonds-roux, plutôt fins sur les pointes…

\- mais... je... t... je...t.. ma... hce... je...

\- Très constructif, commenta-t-il en souriant plus distinctement.

Mais ! Il m'embête ! Pourquoi il m'embête ? Mais...! Est-ce que c'est à cause des sentiments qu'on éprouve à l'égard de l'autre ? Est-ce qu'on taquine les personnes qu'on aime ?

\- Tu comptes t'attacher les cheveux ? me demanda-t-il.

\- euh... oui, c'est plus pratique... répondis-je en le regardant.

\- Plus pratique pour quoi ?

\- euh... pour bricoler... bredouillais-je.

\- Tu n'as pas à bricoler aujourd'hui.

\- euh... pour... po.. pour... ne pas avoir de mèches devant les yeux... rétorquais-je moins sûre.

Je ne suis pas très certaine si c'était un mensonge...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour ça, me répondit-il.

Euh, pourquoi ? J'aurai aimé lui demander, mais... J'étais à cours d'arguments... J'ai juste l'habitude de tresser mes cheveux... Rien d'autre... Je soupirai... Il a gagné et son regard montrait clairement qu'il le savait.

\- Je t'ai apporté un plateau repas si tu veux manger quelque chose, m'annonça-t-il en retournant dans sa cabine, à son bureau.

Je soufflai, pour évacuer le rouge de mes joues, ce qui malheureusement ne fonctionna pas. Sortis de la salle de bain, je pris le plateau repas pour m'assoir sur le lit et le manger tranquillement. Je mangeai doucement, finis le verre d'eau et m'essuyai la bouche.

Je pose le plateau sur le sol et m'approche du bureau à Marco. Il est en train de dessiner une carte, mais celle de...

\- C'est la base du G-9, non ? le questionnais-je.

\- C'est ça, répondit-il.

Il ne la dessinait pas de haut, mais de face. Avec ce genre de plan, l'on peut facilement voir combien d'étage et les passages. Les vues du haut, des autres cartes d'île sont là pour identifier la superficie des îles, les criques, les volcans et tout le tralala.

\- Le passage sous-marin est plus vers le port. C'est seulement l'entrée des égouts et des conduits qui sont au vu de la mer, expliquais-je en pointant les différents endroits du doigt.

\- Et pourquoi le passage sous-marin est près du port ?

\- Parfois, la Marine reçoit des livraisons ou colis par voie sous-marine, mais c'est très rare. Alors ils préfèrent que les colis soient plus proches du port. Après il y a une porte à l'opposé de celle pour rentrer dans la base, pour accéder au port justement...

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit tout ça avant ? me questionna Marco en me fixant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne jugeais pas ça important... notre but n'était pas le port, mais la base... bredouillais-je faiblement.

Marco souffla.

\- N'importe quelle information que t'as, tu peux nous les partager... Même si elle n'aurait pas été utile pour l'infiltration, peut-être que ça nous aurait servi, répondit-il en reprenant son croquis.

Je vois... J'aurai peut-être dû tout dire... Mais pour l'instant, mes informations servent à rien, puisqu'il n'y a pas de missions, rien... Quelqu'un cria que l'île était en vue. Ah ! Je regardai à nouveau vers Marco.

\- On va attendre un peu que le pont se vide, déclara-t-il en replongeant dans son travail.

Attendre que le pont se vide ? Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Qu'il ai dit qu'on attend que le pont se vide, m'a rassuré. Je me rassis alors sur le lit et attendis en comptant les planches de bois du sol... Je n'ai rien à faire ! Même si je ne suis pas capable de sortir ! Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et attendis en fixant le plafond. Ça me faisait bizarre d'avoir les cheveux détachés. Je baille un coup, mais un bâillement d'ennui.

\- Tu veux m'aider pour finir le plan ? me demanda Marco.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il n'avait même pas relevé la tête... Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon ennui se fait tellement ressentir jusqu'à son bureau ? Je me levai et regardai par dessus son épaule, la carte.

\- Le conduit est un peu plus haut, déclarais-je en le montrant du doigt.

Il fit plusieurs traits, pour corriger le conduit et gomma la dernière partie.

\- Le conduit passe aussi jusqu'au cachot, il a un conduit de descente juste là, déclarais-je en le lui montrant.

\- Autre chose ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Les égouts sont plus développés, ils passent presque partout, répondis-je.

Il me demanda d'autres indications que je lui donne. Après plusieurs minutes, où j'expliquai ce que je savais, il posa son crayon et se leva.

\- Y'a plus personnes sur le pont, on peut y aller, déclara-t-il en prenant ma main.

Hein ? Il me tira derrière lui et je finis par marcher à sa hauteur. Je fixai sa main qui tenait la mienne... Je bouge un peu la mienne pour également serrer la sienne. Sa main est chaude... douce... agréable... Je relève alors les yeux, où l'on marchait. On était dans un couloir du Moby Dick et Marco ouvrit la porte pour sortir sur le pont. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Sur le pont, ne se trouvait personne. J'imagine que tout le monde est allé sur l'île. Marco marcha alors vers le port et je le suivis naturellement, mais... Dès lors que je vois plusieurs villageois se promener normalement, je bloque, je m'arrête. Marco s'arrête aussi et se retourne vers moi. Je baisse les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on... qu'on peut passer par la forêt ? le questionnais-je en relevant le regard.

\- Lio, tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir les autres, me répondit-il.

\- S'il-te-plait... le suppliais-je.

Je pense que mon visage dû exprimer assez fort comment je ne voulais pas y aller, que Marco me tira par la main vers les rebords du village. Passant par la forêt, on ne croisait personne. Quand je trébuchais sur une racine, Marco me rattrapait. Il me guida tout le long à travers la forêt et je me posais une seule question «Il m'emmène où ?», mais j'avais beau lui poser la question, il ne me répondait qu'avec un sourire et «Tu vas voir»... Donc j'attendais qu'on arrive à la destination.

Des mains me cachèrent la vue ! Je tentai d'abord de les retirer, mais un souffle chaud dans le cou me fit frissonner.

\- Attends un peu, me murmura doucement Marco.

Ah... Je laissai retomber doucement mes mains. Marco étant derrière moi, il me guida doucement jusqu'à je ne sais où, mais je sentais du vent frais. Le Phénix retira ses mains de mes yeux et mes pupilles durent d'abord s'habituer à nouveau à la lumière, mais ce que je vis me souffla...

Le soleil est en train de se coucher, en embrasant la surface de l'eau. Le reflet orangé est magnifique ! Quelques vagues sont visibles sur l'océan. La lumière s'y reflète parfaitement. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une chose pareille.

Des bras autour de ma taille me rapprochèrent contre un torse musclé. Mon regard restait scotché sur le couché du soleil.

\- C'est magnifique, non ?

\- Oui... répondis-je dans ma contemplation.

Le menton de Marco se posa sur le haut de mon crâne et je relevai alors un peu la tête.

Pendant un long moment, nous fîmes qu'observer le soleil se coucher. Marco me retourna alors vers lui et saisit mon visage dans ses mains. Le soleil a désormais laissé la lune prendre le relais, qui se lève de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, alors tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de rougir.

\- C'est ça que font les tourtereaux...

Il finit sa phrase quand nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il parcourt les derniers millimètres en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, comme lui... Je ne sais pourquoi, mes mains se posent à son cou. Sa langue vient doucement demander un accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvre lentement mes lèvres et sa langue s'y faufile avec beaucoup de tendresse pour venir s'amuser avec la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment faire, alors je lui laisse tout mouvement. C'est un baiser tendre, doux avec beaucoup de chaleur de la part de Marco. Je l'aime.

* * *

Marco se promit de toujours veiller sur sa bien-aimée, mais aussi de l'aider à mieux interagir avec les autres, par commencer avec l'équipage. Il restera avec elle, puisqu'il l'aime de tout son cœur, si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de la petite naufragée qui n'arrivait même pas à lui parler... Il lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre.

* * *

 _Fin_

Ne me tuez pas ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas d'autres fanfictions qui sont **uniquement dans ma caboche !**

Bon, vous l'aurez deviné… La fanfic est terminée… **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivis cette histoire du début à la fin** , j'ai vu d'autres personnes s'ajouter depuis le dernier chapitre et je me suis dit que c'est dommage, parce que celui-ci est le dernier **^^ Mais !** Il y a un " **mais** " ! Je compte encore vous écrire **le passé de Lio en bonus**! Je sais ce qu'il s'y passe, tout est **dans ma petite tête** , il faut juste que je le rédige **:D J'espère** que **vous** serez patients jusqu'à ce moment-là et **j'espère** que je **reviendrai rapidement** avec une **nouvelle fanfic** , parce que moi… Je **termine** les histoires **avant de les poster !**

Un **énorme** merci et à la **prochaine** !


End file.
